Is It Madness?
by LizzeXX
Summary: Loki/OC – Kona, the woman Loki holds most dear, blinded as a child through the actions of Thor, was gifted with foresight in exchange. But for all her sight, love has blinded her. When Loki's quest to protect Asgard makes him an enemy of all, will she continue to stand by him? What will her visions of the future reveal of the fate of the man she loves? First in the Seer's Edda.
1. A Loss and a Gain

A/N: Howdy! :) This is my first attempt at a Thor story, Loki/OC, and is the first in the Seer's Edda :) For any who are interested, I've written some other stories for Doctor Who, Supernatural, Sherlock, and Star Trek, so this is my second go at doing a movie-themed series to incorporate an original character into it. This story will be based around the Thor movie and will be intermingled with some original scenes and some flashbacks but should follow the movie, from Loki and the OCs POV more :)

This story will be about 10 chapters long, updated daily. This will be a more introduction chapter for the OC, but from Loki's POV and will follow their relationship, with us learning more about their history as it goes :)

For a reference, I picture the OC, Kona, to look something like Hudson Leick :)

I hope you enjoy :)

~8~ is a scene break

Disclaimer...I don't own Thor...or I'd be able to sleep more than 4 hours and not have to go to work lol :)

~8~

A Loss and a Gain

A young boy with black hair and another with blonde hair, the young sons of Odin Allfather, Loki and Thor, followed their father, an aged man with only one eye, the other covered by a small patch, through a Vault deep within Asgard. Following him down the hall where all the relics were kept, towards a glowing blue casket at the end, listening to him recount how he had come in possession of such an object, listening to him speak of his war against the Jotuns, the Frost Giants.

"Once, mankind accepted the simple truth," he began, "That they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds, man believed, to be home to their gods. Others…they knew to fear. From a realm of cold and darkness came the Frost Giants, who threatened to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. But humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great," he absently touched his missing eye, "And in the end, their king fell. The source of their power was taken from them. With the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home, to the realm eternal. Asgard. And here we remain as a beacon of hope. Shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen to man's myths and legends, it was Asgard, its warriors, that brought peace to the universe," he looked down at the glowing blue casket, a trophy he'd taken from the Frost Giants, "But the day will come, when one of you will have to defend that peace," he turned to his sons, both of them staring up at him with smiles.

"Do the Frost Giants still live?" young Loki wondered.

"When I'M king," Thor grinned, "I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!" he made excited movements with his arm, as though swinging a sword, "Just as you did father."

"A wise king never seeks out war," Odin told them, "But he must always be ready for it."

"I'm ready father!" Thor shouted.

"So am I!" Loki agreed.

Odin smiled, walking past them, the two exchanging a look before dashing after him, each taking one of his hands, "Only one of you can ascend to the throne," he looked between them as they neared the door to the Vault, "But both of you were born to be kings."

"Loki!" a small girl called as she pushed open the doors to the Vault that held all the most powerful relics of Asgard, smiling when she saw Loki and Thor standing there...with Odin, "Oh!" she bowed her head, curtseying a bit with her small brown dress, "Allfather," she said respectfully.

Odin eyed her with his one eye, not quite contemptuously, but...close. It wasn't that the girl was irritating or anything it was just...she was the child of Thor and Loki's nurse, not that her status truly mattered, whether she was a servant or not, it was more...her familiarity with Loki that bothered him. It was Loki's own familiarity with her that made him wary of the girl. He had been truthful in that Loki was born to be a king...a king who would take a servant as a wife would not be viewed by the people well.

It was a custom for them that the wives of kings be beneficial to the realms, to strengthen them or unite them, Thor and Loki had to be available, they had to marry well. Often the daughters of kings could be used as peace keepers, their marriages creating treaties of peace between kingdoms and realms. And, while the 9 realms were at peace for the moment, there would always be tensions. The fondness that Loki appeared to have for the girl was startling to see. Though he had to respect his son for truly bonding with the Asgardians of every status. Thor was quite...prideful, which was fitting for a boy such as him, for the legacy he would inherit. Thor was his first-born and the most likely candidate for the throne. Thor seemed more annoyed by the young girl than eager to be around her like Loki. He knew that it was likely more because the girl was...well, a girl. He was much the same with little Sif, the girl who tagged along with him and his three other friends, trying to be a 'warrior' like them.

He saw potential in Sif though, the girl was brave and clever and strong and he had no doubts that she would make a fine warrior one day. A woman like THAT was a fitting partner for a king. His own wife, Frigga, was quite the same; kind, caring, clever, cunning, and crafty with a blade. She had bested him on more than one occasion when they would spar, though he liked to claim it was because she cheated. She knew a fair bit of magic, making holograms or projections of herself to trick him. He also knew that she used _every_ asset to her advantage, especially her appearance. His golden-haired, blue-eyed, lovely wife was the epitome of the perfect queen.

Sif, was a bit different, dark-haired, but light-eyed, with all the makings to be a fierce warrior first and a queen second, yet loyal to her dying breath. He knew then and there as he watched her practice (more like force the other boys to show her) with a sword that Sif wold be the perfect companion for his eldest son. That just left finding suitable match for his youngest son...but Loki seemed rather...fixated on the girl before them.

Loki let go of Odin's hand and ran across the Vault, up the stairs, towards the girl with a cry of, "Kona!" grinning widely.

Odin looked down when he heard Thor scoff to see the boy rolling his eyes at his brother's antics, trying to appear 'mature' about it. He knew that, despite being a girl, Thor _did_ have a soft spot for both Sif and Kona though, he defended them, even as he played tricks on them.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked her, smiling.

"The sun is setting!" she cheered, as though it were the most amazing thing in the world.

"We must make haste then!" Loki took her hand and rushed out with her.

Odin had to chuckle at that though, the two were...close, and while that was fine for being children, he did hope Loki would remember that he needed to be more available when he was old enough to be wed. He knew that the two loved to watch the sun set and rise. He'd never before met two children as eager to wake with the sun as them. Thor himself could hardly be knocked out of bed before breakfast. Yet, whenever he wandered the halls, he would find Loki already awake, in their vast libraries, reading with Kona. He had learned that the boy had taught her to read and they often discussed books. He was quite...impressed with that, Kona was younger than Loki by three years yet the boy didn't seem to mind, they were close.

"What's so great about a setting sun?" Thor had to ask.

Odin smiled, he was sure that, with how often the sun set, it wasn't more the sunset but the company.

~8~

_Three Years Later..._

Loki sat beside a bed that Kona was lying on, his face pale, his eyes a bit red from tears he swore to Thor he hadn't shed...not that Thor could say much against him, he'd seen his brother weeping earlier. And for THOR to cry, it _had_ to be terrible. It wasn't _just_ terrible though, it was THOR's fault she was there.

It was all Thor's fault.

They'd been playing, or at least he and Kona were playing in one of the rare times that Thor actually tagged along with them, but Thor just _had_ to take a gentle game and turn it into a competition and a challenge. And now Kona was paying the price for it.

It was a simple game of balance, walking over a fallen log that was just above some fallen rocks. All he and Kona were doing was walking across it, the tree was thick enough where they could safely cross or that if they fell to their knees they wouldn't fall off the side. But Thor had decided it was 'too easy' and had thought it would be more interesting if they 'fought' or sparred on the log instead. Kona hadn't ever had experience fighting, not the way that Thor did. Thor always truly fought, never play-fought, never did so with playfulness or gentleness. He literally started to _fight_ on the log, had challenged THEM to face him.

So he had taken on Thor first, knowing his brother, he'd hoped he might be able to get it out of Thor's system. He hoped. But when he had lost and Thor challenged Kona...she understandably hesitated in agreeing and, when she'd tried to say no, Thor had baited her. He made fun of her until she gave in and agreed to face him down...and lost, _badly_. It was meant to be a mock battle with sticks, he and Thor had tried to use them like swords, Kona had opted for a longer, thinner stick, like a staff, because she knew that something like a staff could help with balance more than holding a single stick in one hand. It hadn't worked, especially when Thor had opted to do the same, to match her. Apparently he thought that, to prove his ability in sparring and how good he was at weilding weapons, he had to match his opponent in the weapon of choice. So he'd picked up a 'staff' as well, and he'd tried to go 'easy' on her, or so he claimed, but...things had escalated. He'd always known his brother had issues when it came to combat, how he got so into the fight that he often forgot that those fighting him weren't as skilled or as strong as him. In his mind, those fighting him ought to be worthy of fighting him and able to match him.

He'd gotten too into it despite Kona's hesitation and clear inexperience...he'd swung at her face, expecting her to duck, but Kona had leaned to the side, lost her balance, and fallen off the log, down to the rocks below. She'd hit her head, hard, on the rocks with a sickening crunch that he was sure he'd remember for the rest of his life. She'd hit the rocks so hard...she'd started bleeding and kept bleeding as they frantically tried to get her back to the healers. No...HE had gotten her back to the healers, he hadn't _dared_ let Thor even touch her as HE carried her back.

It should have been difficult, Thor was bigger and stronger than him, he could have easily carried Kona, probably faster, but...he couldn't get himself to let her go, he couldn't make himself let THOR touch her, not after her being in the position she was because of him. He'd held her and carried her all the way back, practically flying he felt so fast, he felt strong too, the adrenaline pumping in him, the fear for her wellbeing, the need to help her. He was worried, he hadn't left her side since she'd been laid down on the beds and the healers had gotten to work. He had seen Thor off to the side, crying, apologizing to Kona but the girl remained asleep.

It was terrifying to see her like this, so pale, bruised on the side of her head, unmoving. Kona was always so full of life and smiling and moving and laughing...this wasn't like her. He didn't like this, he just...he wanted her to wake up, now. He really _really_ wanted her to wake up now.

He reached out and placed his hand on hers as she laid there, squeezing it lightly, as though to offer her some of his strength, to help her get better faster. He hadn't taken his gaze off her, even when his father and mother had come to check on her. Kona's mother had died a year ago, but his mother was fond of her, had made sure that she would be cared for for all the years her mother had given to caring for him and Thor, it was the least she could do to care for the woman's daughter in return. He could tell his mother was worried for her, _he_ was worried as well, the healers said that head wounds were more tricky than any other injury and that they wouldn't be able to tell what was wrong till she woke up.

He winced, they hadn't said that, they'd said IF she woke up.

But that...that was a thought he didn't want to think about. He liked Kona, she was one of his best friends. She was always so fun and she wasn't like the other Asgardians who favored battle, he thought it might have something to do with where she came from, with knowing she wouldn't be trained for such a thing that made her more gentle than others, she favored her mind, where others, like Sif, favored their prowess.

He looked down when he felt her squeeze his hand lightly, his eyes widening as she stared to blink awake, "Kona?" he whispered.

Kona froze at that, stiffening, gasping slightly, "L-Loki?" she asked, her voice starting to tremble before she started to get panicked, "Loki is that you?"

He frowned, seeing her getting upset, "Yes, it's me...Kona what is it?" he breathed as he felt her starting to shake as well.

"I...I cannot see you..." she looked around, "I cannot see anything! Why can't I see?!"

His eyes widened, "Healers!" he shouted, quickly getting onto the bed beside her, pulling her into his arms as she clung to him, starting to cry, scared...

~8~

_Three Days Later..._

Loki laid awake in bed one night, hearing soft sniffles coming from a room near his and Thor's, sniffles that broke his heart. He quickly got out of bed, unable to stand it, and moved to the door, slipping out of his room and down to the one at the end of the hall. He gently pushed the door open, but hesitated when it squeaked.

"You can come in Loki," the girl on the bed, her back to the door, called.

"How did you know it was me?" he whispered, entering, shutting the door as well.

"You are the only one who would care enough to see me."

He frowned, "that's not true Kona, mother cares, and father, even Thor and..." he trailed off when he saw her wince at the last name. She hadn't spoken to Thor in ages, ever since she'd woken to find out she could no longer see, "Sorry," he murmured, moving over to her bed, coming around the side of it to her face, tear-stained, "What's wrong Kona?"

She sniffled again, "It's dark," she told him quietly, not even looking up at his face, not directing her gaze up but just staring, unseeing, at his stomach, "It's always dark now. It...never goes away," he could see tears appearing in her brown eyes, eyes that were already starting to cloud over, "I...I go to sleep and it's dark and I start to dream that I can see and I wake up and I forget I cannot and...I cannot tell the difference between the dark and the...my eyes."

He looked at her, getting upset again, he knew it was hard for her to bear, to know that she would never be able to see anything agin, "Father is planning a surprise for you," he blurted out. He really was terrible when it came to keeping secrets around Kona, she had this one expression that she gave him that just...made him break instantly and blurt out everything he tried to keep from her. And while this wasn't that expression, he just...he needed to do _something_ to cheer her up a bit.

Kona sniffled a moment longer and glanced up at him, well...directed her eyes towards him, "He...is?"

The Allfather didn't usually do something like that for anyone who wasn't his sons, but apparently, if Loki was to be believed, which she knew he was, as he was the best friend she'd ever had and he hadn't lied to her ever, then Odin was planning something for _her_ now.

He nodded...before realizing she couldn't see and sighed, "Yes," he answered verbally, reaching out to take her hand as he knelt before her, resting his chin on the edge of her bed, "He has got something wonderful planned, I know it Kona and...maybe it will help."

She was quiet a long while, so long he thought she might have fallen asleep with her eyes open...which he supposed was possible now, "Only it won't make tonight better though," she whispered.

"Is there anything_ I_ can do to make it better?" he offered, he really hated seeing her like this.

He blamed himself, if he'd been better, if he'd been able to drag the spar with Thor out a little longer, then his brother wouldn't have wanted to challenge Kona, he wouldn't have wanted to fight her or baited her so...though he knew Thor felt guilty as well, that if he'd not done what he had Kona would still be able to see. Thor had gone quiet the last few days as well, knowing that everyone was disappointed in him, that he'd let his pride get in the way of his good judgement, that he'd harmed an Asgardian, a defenseless little girl. But it would never parallel the guilt _he_ felt himself. He was usually the one who could talk Thor out of things, it was HIS job to keep Thor in line and keep him from making blunders, and he'd _failed_. He'd failed in stopping Thor, he'd failed in protecting Kona, and because of him and his inability to do anything right...she'd been hurt. It was his fault she was blind now, more than Thor's.

Because he could have stopped it.

There was no stopping Thor at the best of times, yet he always managed to get through to his brother before the end, most of the time. It was getting harder as Thor was getting older though.

"Kona?" he asked, seeing her hesitate to speak, knowing that her expression was one where she had a thought but was hesitant to say it. Servants weren't meant to be heard, but they'd always listened to her mother and she was his friend, why would he ignore what she had to say now?

She sighed, "Would you...stay?" she asked him, "I wake up alone and forget but...if someone is here, perhaps it will remind me."

"You want me to stay?"

She nodded, "I feel safe with you Loki."

He knew what that probably was. HE had been the one to get her back to the healers, to stay by her side as she healed and woke and cried. HE had been the one to not abandon her through it all, to care for her, to check on her. She would feel safe with him more now, not that she hadn't felt safe with him before then.

"Of course," he nodded,waiting till she scooted to the side, him lying down over the fur blanket of her bed to hold her as she sniffled and tried to sleep. He found himself drifting off as well, more comforted to have her in his arms than she probably was to be in them.

As a result...niether of them heard the door creak as it opened or saw Frigga peek her head in, smiling at the two of them. She was a bit gifted in telling the future, she knew Loki would comfort her, though it broke her heart to hold back from checking on the girl herself when she'd heard her crying. She just...she knew that Loki would be important to Kona in the future, he already was in the present, but also that Kona would be equally as important to him. She smiled, seeing them, and closed the door once more.

~8~

_Present..._

"The Allfather allowed you to come collect me?" Kona asked as she sat on the edge of the bridge to the Bifrost, her legs dangling off the side of it as she waited, smiling at the sunlight streaming onto her, her eyes closed, just...feeling the warmth of the sun on her face.

"Odin does not know I am here," Loki murmured, moving to sit beside her.

They were...quite a bit older than when they'd been children, full-grown, their own people but still together, still spending time talking and laughing and reading together. Truly when he wasn't with Thor, 'training' with him or trying to keep him out of trouble, he was with Kona, he was with her whenever he could be. Because she was hardly allowed elsewhere besides her rooms. How she had managed to sneak out without Odin knowing...well, he supposed she would. They had a bit of an agreement going, they helped each other.

He had taught her how to cloak herself in mist, keep herself from being seen by Heimdall, the keeper of the Bifrost, whom Odin had set as her watcher...

It was...odd, how quickly Odin's feelings on his time with Kona had changed when she had lost her sight. He sighed, thinking on that, on how it happened, on what had been discovered afterwards. When Kona had woken in the healing room...her sight was gone, completely, her eyes clouding over within a few days, keeping her from being able to see anything at all. Frigga had never been more disappointed in Thor for what had happened, she understood it was the playing of boys but for the girl to be hurt, to lose her sight, to be at even more of a disadvantage...she had only managed to keep Odin allowing her in the palace and around him and Thor by convincing her husband that she was able to care for Thor and Loki, as her mother had, that she could grow up and be someone that the boys would trust to watch over their own children...and now she could not.

What had surprised them was Odin's own reaction to it, he had taken Kona to a small well that he had visited once just before he'd lost his own eye, Mimir's Well. The keeper of the well, Mimir, had given him a taste of it once, of the waters of knowledge, with a warning that to gain something something else must be lost. He had agreed and then, days later in a battle with the Jotuns, had lost his eye. He had seen...a bit of a kindredness in the girl, having lost both her 'eyes,' he had hoped to make her life more bearable by offering her something to gain for what she'd lost. She had sipped from the waters...and gained not just knowledge, but foresight as well, having lost sight in both her eyes.

Kona had become one of the most powerful spækona's, or the seers, of their people, a fitting title given her name. She could look into the future and see what it held for someone, for a decision, for an enemy she had become one of the most valuable assets Odin had ever possessed, and he took great pains to keep her safe from where the enemies might attack her to try and put Odin and the other Asgardians at a disadvantage. Their enemies had failed so far but Kona was always being watched...

So he'd taught her the trick to hide herself for the times she truly needed to be free. In return, she had shown him a few ways in and out of Asgard that didn't require the use of the Bifrost. THAT had been interesting to learn, he had no idea how she'd managed to find it given she couldn't see. She'd actually found peace in her lost vision and managed to jest that just because she couldn't see didn't mean she couldn't SEE, a joke about her visions.

But even knowing all those other ways out, he often found her on the bridge, sitting in the rising or setting sun. It had been a tradition for them, to watch the sun rise and set together, but it had faded with her vision, what point was there to enjoy the scene if she couldn't see it?

"I thought I would find you here," he murmured, smiling as she linked her arm with his, resting her head on his shoulder as he looked at her, "Why do you always come here Kona?"

She smiled, "I can close my eyes," she did so, "And feel the warmth of the sun on my skin, and remember sitting here with you...and then, for a moment, I can imagine that I shall open my eyes and be able to see the sky again," she let out a little sigh and opened her eyes, her smile sad now as she remained blind to the world. She had accepted her blindness, but it did still make her sad at times.

She hadn't had much of an issue coping with it, Odin and Frigga had made sure her life was as comfortable (and protected) as it could be. It had been a shock for her, to go from servant to near royalty within the span of days, but she hardly ever asked for anything. She was given all she needed and anything more than that she found ways of returning or giving to others instead. Like her dress. He glanced down at it, it was a white dress, corsetted on the top but with flowing sleeves, golden in bodice, her sleeves were sheer, her skirt with a sheer covering, embroidered with golden stars, it was simple compared to the intricate dresses and outfits of their people, but it suited her. She had once said that what point was there to look so good when she couldn't see it, so she remained as simple now as she had been as a child. But she still looked lovely, it was his opinion that the gold of her dress had to have been spun out of her hair it was the same shade.

"We must go though," he whispered, hating to do it but knowing that the ceremony, Thor's coronation, where he'd pledge his dedication to protecting Asgard, was about to begin shortly and, while the hall was still being prepared, the guests had started to arrive, and they'd both be needed for the festivities. He helped her up, letting go of her hand to walk beside her. He knew that she hated when people 'assisted' her in her waking, she always walked slower and seemed tenser and quieter when they did...

But she grabbed his hand back, moving to link her arm through his, walking beside him, letting HIM help her, "Why do you do that too?" he asked

"Do what?"

"Let _me_ help you," he remarked, "You hardly let anyone else...not even your attendants."

"Because I cannot be sure they will not lead me into a wall or let me trip," she shrugged, it was one fear she always had since losing her sight, she couldn't bring herself to let other people 'guide' her, she didn't know where they would lead her.

"But you believe_ I_ will not?"

"I know you will not," she smiled, "I trust you Loki. More than anyone. You are the only one who has ever been there for me, always."

Loki smiled at that, she really did, he knew it too, she trusted him the most, his mother second, Thor...well, probably him least given he was the cause for her loss of sight, but...she trusted _him_. And that...that felt amazing.

She sighed as they walked, a slight sway in her own, "Will you come visit me in my gilded cage afterwards?" she asked him.

"It is not a cage Kona," he frowned, "It is your chamber."

Her rooms were…enormous, probably larger than needed, something that had worried her as a child. She had spent weeks, months even, just trying to get used to the room, to the size and the placement of things. She'd come away with quite a few bumps and bruises as a result, had walked into things often, but eventually gotten used to it. Thor sometimes, as they grew, tried to goad him into moving the items in her room around, so that she'd trip or bump into them again, as he was known for his mischief. But he always refused, yes he liked to trick people, but not Kona, not really. True he would always try to sneak up on her, but he would _never_ do anything to _hurt_ her.

"It is as good as," she murmured, "I am a princess locked in a tower," she remarked, looking up at the palace, in the direction of it, as they walked, "Odin has me watched constantly, I am hardly ever allowed to leave my chambers, the only use I serve and value I hold is in my foresight, and…" she let out a breath, "I feel trapped Loki."

He smiled as he looked at her, nodding, he…sometimes felt that way too, like he was watched by his father more than Thor even when _Thor_ was the one in trouble most of the time, like he wasn't allowed to do some things he wanted to do, like Odin valued them both in different ways…he was always looked at as the younger brother, by his title and station and little else, seen as the mischievous one.

"So let's leave," he suggested.

"What?" she laughed, smiling now, making his own smile widen.

"Let's leave Asgard," he continued, "We can take the Bifrost to any of the Nine Realms…"

"Oh but not Jotunheim," she cut in, a jesting note in her voice, "Far too cold."

"Alright, any of the other realms, just you and I, Kona," he started to nod, imagining it, "Where we can escape Odin's one good eye and…start a new life, together. We can find a home and people who do not know us and just…be us, be together."

She nodded slowly, "That is a wonderful dream Loki."

"It can be a reality Kona," he remarked, pulling her closer to him, winding his arms around her waist as he smiled down at her, "If you want…I will leave with you right now," he whispered, lifting her chin with a finger to press his lips to hers in a light kiss.

Kona let out a shaking breath as he pulled away a few moments later, her entire being tingling from his kiss, as they always left her. She and Loki had an…interesting relationship. They had been...courting, she supposed was the word, for a while now, but neither had exactly expressed the true depth of their feelings to the other. Hearing him speaking of running away with her, it warmed her heart so much, made her feel so…_happy_, happier than she could remember being, that he cared for her (she liked to think that he loved her) enough to leave everything behind to be with her, to be free with her.

But she shook her head, "We cannot, not right now."

He felt his smile start to fall, "Why not? Thor is first in line for the throne, Odin does not need me. I can leave whenever I like, and I can take you with me, we can escape."

"Asgard…" she took a breath, "Is the only home I have ever known," she said simply, "I…help protect it, with my visions, I…cannot leave until it is safe. We both know things are tense, especially with the Jotuns."

He had to nod at that, the Frost Giants DID still pose a threat to them, "Thor can protect Asgard from them well enough."

"Yes," she agreed, "But who will protect Asgard from Thor?" he fell silent, "I apologize Loki, I know you love your brother dearly but, surely even _you_ can admit he is…that he is…" she struggled to find the words that wouldn't be offensive to him or make it sound like it was her own insecurities about Thor coming through, she had always felt more hesitant around Thor than any other given their history, but she DID care for him as her future king and Loki's brother.

"Arrogant? Reckless? Dangerous?" Loki supplied.

"Yes," she nodded, smiling again, "He is…not like you Loki. He is not wise and humble and patient. He is not ready to be king," she told him, "I have…seen what will come of it should he take the throne as he is and…it will not be good for Asgard."

Loki frowned, "Have you told father of this?"

"I have not," she admitted, "I…fear he will not heed my counsel."

"He has in the past."

"When it has not been about his first-born son," she reminded him, "I can say nothing and nothing can be done," she sighed, "I am sorry Loki," she squeezed his arm, "But we cannot leave."

He nodded, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it, no, they couldn't leave, not yet, not now, not with things the way they were.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :) This story is going to focus largely on Loki, on looking into his head, and since it will feature him and Kona heavily, we'll only get glimpses of what Thor is doing on Earth when that time comes :)


	2. Ceremonies of Kings

Ceremonies of Kings

Loki quickly made his way into an anteroom of the palace, the ceremony for Thor about to begin. He'd nearly been late, _nearly_, he'd escorted Kona in and excused himself to prepare, took a small trip elsewhere for a moment before rushing to get ready. But he was there, he was right on time and no one would know how close he'd come to being late.

Thor himself wasn't even there, though he supposed he should have expected that, his brother was…well, he could tell he was a cross between being nervous and being excited for this moment, a moment they had all been waiting for for ages now. He looked back when he heard the doors open to see Thor enter, his hammer in hand, a goblet in the other. He shook his head as Thor downed the wine within the cup and smashed it down on the ground with a cry of, "Another!"

He turned back, looking out at the hall that held their people, he could see their father on his throne, his mother standing beside it. The Warriors Three, some of Thor's best friends were on the right, the three men standing there a few steps apart. There was Volstagg, a rather plump man with a reddish beard, known throughout the Nine Realms for his appetite and his...girth, but also his strength as a warrior. Fandral was also there, a young, golden-haired man with a well-trimmed beard and moustache, blue-eyed and quite the charmer among the ladies and graceful on the field of battle with a sword. He was infinitely thankful that Kona seemed immune to the man's charm. And last was Hogun, a rather silent, dark-haired man, very serious, hardly smiled, hardly talked, but was truly a fright to face at war, very loyal and very determined. The Lady Sif was also there, one of the greatest female warriors of Asgard, standing on the left of the stairs with Kona standing a few steps above her, her hands clasped before her where Sif had her hands held behind. He smiled softly as he saw her, the contrast between her and Sif was so startling and so clear cut that it was hard to believe they had both been born on the same day.

That was _all_ they had in common really.

Where Kona was blonde and dark-eyed, calm and regal and wise, a woman who would rather read and discuss matters rationally, Sif was black-haired and light-eyed, feisty and strong and eager to fight, a woman more likely to grab a sword and fight first before asking questions than to sit and study. He had a small suspicion that Sif was even more like that given her dark hair. It had once been as blonde as Kona's was but, well…he'd played a bit of a joke on her and…things happened. She seemed to love her hair the way it was now though, claimed it made her look more a warrior, more dangerous and less fragile than had she been a dainty golden-haired maiden.

He glanced to the side when Thor came up beside him, both of them dressed in their ceremonial clothes, their armor and headpieces…well, HE had his horned headpiece on, Thor seemed to be missing his eagle-winged helmet.

"Nervous, brother?" he asked.

But Thor merely laughed, "Have you _ever_ known _me_ to be nervous?"

He had to nod at that, there were so few times when Thor was jittery and not his typical confident self, "There _was_ the time in Nornheim..."

"That wasn't nerves, brother," Thor cut in, "That was the rage of battle. How else would I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?"

Loki considered that a moment, "As I recall, it was only upon warning from Kona that we managed to leave alive, specifically…when I veiled us in smoke to ease our escape."

"Yes," Thor rolled his eyes, "Some do battle, others just do tricks. And visions are cheating Loki. I do not see why father puts such _value_ in Kona's sight, mother and he see enough as it is."

Loki's jaw tensed, more at the slight against Kona than the jab at his own tricks. Thor had gone through quite a few phases in trying to cope with what he'd done to Kona all those years ago. At first he'd tried to make it up to her, tried to do all he could to help her, nearly to the point of acting like her personal servant, but…Kona hadn't been able to forgive him entirely and had been a bit…distant to his attempts, less receptive than he was sure Thor would have liked. Thor had taken it to mean she did not appreciate it and that she was refusing his noble efforts.

Only HE knew that it was because Kona had been _terrified_ of Thor for such a long time after she'd lost her sight. She had been so young then, she had never seen Thor truly start to fight someone, had always come to see him and Thor near the end of their training and hadn't had experience in him when he truly got into his sparing. She hadn't been expecting one of her dear friends to hurt her so…brutally, in her mind. She knew it was an accident, that Thor hadn't meant to cause her to fall, she knew that there was a small blame on her own part for not ducking instead at his swing, but…if Thor had never insisted and baited her to fight him, the entire situation would never have happened.

It had taken him ages to get Kona secure enough and feeling safe enough to be around Thor, he had had to be beside her for most of it at the beginning, almost like a reminder that he wouldn't let Thor hurt her again. But Thor constantly trying to check on her and touch her and help her just put her on edge. It was something Thor seemed to finally realize even if he wasn't exactly aware of _why_ Kona treated him differently. After that he'd tried to ensure that others helped her as well, like their parents had, but Kona had rebuffed that as well.

She had confided in HIM that she didn't want to be treated differently. To have lost her sight was terrible yes, and the new foresight she had gained was a terrible burden, but…to have every single person constantly fretting over her would only serve to remind her of why. It would only make her feel like she couldn't do things normally or for herself because others seemed to think she couldn't. And she didn't want that. Her mother had been a servant in the palace, had raised her to do things her own way and do them herself, to not let others wait on her, but to take initiative and take care for herself.

She didn't want attendants that Frigga and Odin had tried to give her, no more than any other 'lady' would be expected to use. She had one handmaiden who helped her dress and helped keep her room tidy and helped her put food on her plate so she wouldn't stick her hand into anything, and that was all she truly could handle having. She didn't want people leading her around, because she wasn't an invalid, she could walk just fine. She didn't want people to coddle her because…she _wasn't_ a lady. She had lived _years_ of her life as a servant and she was used to that lifestyle, she was used to taking care of herself and not having people wait on her.

She couldn't see, yes, but that didn't mean she couldn't function.

He respected her for that when she'd told him, had done his best to…watch her and if he saw her struggling offer help, but never just swoop in and help her. Kona was a proud woman but if she saw that she needed help, she would _ask_ for it, if not then she didn't need it and it irritated her when others assumed she couldn't do something. Like Thor had.

He'd grown out of that after Kona had sent back the attendants he'd tried to give her, he'd tried to explain to his brother how she felt, but Thor took it as her holding a grudge. After that Thor's relationship with Kona had been strained at best. He was more than a bit…disheartened that his attempts to gain forgiveness had been denied. He had begun to almost resent her in a way, that he had made efforts but she was being stubborn in refusing them. As a result, he had a difficult time seeing why Kona was an asset to Asgard, something Odin himself had declared her to be.

Their parents, they had foresight like Kona had, but…he knew it was in a MUCH smaller and more narrow way than Kona could see. His mother got small sensations of the future, his father more...educated guesses using the knowledge gifted to him by Mimir. But Kona…she had TRUE sight, she could see the actual future, what was happening, what would happen, and sometimes, depending on the vision, she could warn them early enough to change the future. But as the future was a tricky place to view, there were some limitations to her sight. She could not see into other worlds, unless an Asgardian was there, as though they were a tie to the other world that gave her access to its future. And there were some species that she had difficulty seeing. It wasn't impossible for her to see those species, but it took more effort than most to see them.

And that was why he always hated when Thor made remarks like that, it was because of Thor that Kona had the sight she did and yet Thor himself rebuffed her visions as she had rebuffed his attempts at apology. His brother could be quite a bit…immature in that sense, holding onto a grudge from childhood. He knew Thor saw Kona's actions and her own temperament with him (civil, but not overly warm) to be her holding a grudge as well, but HE knew different. All Kona had ever wanted from Thor was a sincere apology for what happened, something Thor hadn't given her in all those years. He had tried with attempts and gifts and actions but Kona had just wanted words, just words, just heartfelt and sincere words that he was truly sorry.

She was STILL waiting for such words. And, he supposed, that might be why she was as…disillusioned…by his brother as she was, why she saw things in him that others didn't. Their parents adored him and Thor, he felt at times that Odin favored him more as the first-born, which did make sense as Thor was the heir to the throne, they saw little fault in him. Thor's friends, the Warriors Three, had developed a strong sense of loyalty and comraderie with him over the years, through all the battles and adventures Thor had taken them on, it was all…a fun fight for them when Thor was around. The Lady Sif well, she saw him as the perfect man which could only be expected, she was as in love with Thor as he himself was with Kona and…

He blinked at where his thoughts had taken him, shaking his head though he felt himself smile as he thought on Kona. He loved her, very much, he just…was waiting for the right moment to tell her. He…he had it all planned really. In one month exactly it would he the day she had lost her sight as a child and he had everything worked out, that he would take her for a ride on the horses, lead her to a meadow they had always played and read in as children, a secret little nook he'd discovered when he'd been running from the guards after having played a small trick on them, and they would have food. He'd wait till sunset and describe it to her, but using her as a reference instead of the sky and…he'd tell her, he'd tell her he loved her.

He wanted to make a terrible memory for her turn into, what he hoped, would be one of her best ones. To take the day she'd lost her sight and, possibly, make it into the day she gained him. He knew he was nowhere near a fitting trade but…he did love her, very much. Really it would probably be more of a gain for him, _he_ would be the one (hopefully) gaining the heart of the fairest maiden in Asgard, at least to him.

He heard someone chuckle and looked over to see a servant who had come to bring Thor another glass of wine had heard the last part of their conversation. His mind went right to the thought that the man was laughing at the slight against Kona and he waved his hand, his eyes on the goblet on the man's tray…

And snakes began to appear, slithering over the sides of the goblet, across the man's hand. The servant screamed and dropped the goblet and tray to the ground as Loki chuckled, served the man right.

"Loki," Thor gave his brother a mock-chastising look, though Loki could see he was equally as amused.

Loki sighed and twisted his hand, the snakes disappearing, turning them back into the spilled wine of the goblet.

Thor sighed, "Now that was just a waste of good wine."

"Just a bit of fun," Loki defended, before smiling at the servant, "Right, my friend?" the servant just hesitated before handing Thor his eagle-winged helmet and rushing off. Loki glanced down at the headpiece, "Nice feathers."

"You don't really want to start this again, do you, Cow?" Thor chuckled, pointing up at his horned-helmet.

"I was being sincere!" Loki rolled his eyes.

"You're incapable of sincerity with anyone who isn't Kona," Thor remarked.

Loki frowned at that, it was true he _was_ more sincere with Kona, not just because she could 'see' the truth or falsehood in his words but because he just never felt the need to lie or hide things from her, and he did love a good trick, but that didn't mean he was _always_ lying, "Am I?" he turned to Thor, growing so serious that Thor himself quieted, "I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but _never_ doubt that I love you."

And it was true, all of it. He _had_ been looking forward to this day for…ages. He had always seen a sort of…pressure put on Thor to be a good and wise and just king. To be responsible for the lives of all of Asgard, to be the one they looked to for war and hope. It was a crushing burden and one…one he didn't want to bear himself. He had always feared that, one day, Odin might become enraged with Thor's antics and overlook him for the throne and turn it instead on HIM. He didn't want that, he didn't want to be king.

There were times where he was a bit jealous of the affection and attention that Odin bestowed upon Thor, but their mother more than made up for that in making sure he felt just as loved by her as he was sure Thor felt by Odin. And he did have Kona as well, he had been truthful on the bridge, if he were king, he could never leave and he could never take Kona with him, somewhere they would both be happy and together. He had heard her words about him, that Thor wasn't like him, wise and patient and other things, and that those were the qualities a good king needed, he knew that she felt he would be a magnificent king, but…he didn't want the throne, he just…wanted to be happy and feel accepted, like he felt when he was with Kona. He'd always felt a bit out-of-place growing up, his parents and Thor being light-haired where he was dark-haired, him being smaller and more focused on his studies than he was in training and warfare like Thor was. But he had found solace in his mother and Kona, in his mother teaching him magic, in Kona speaking of books with him.

He looked up when Thor put a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you," Thor smiled at him.

Loki grinned, feeling the moment get a bit too touching for them both, "Give us a kiss," he joked.

"Stop," Thor laughed, slapping the side of Loki's head gently before he turned back, fixing the rest of his ceremonial attire, "How do I look?"

"Like a king," Loki nodded moments before a horn blasted in the hall, "It's time."

"You go ahead," Thor nodded Loki on, gesturing to the stairs the curtain that led to the hall when Loki glanced at him, "I'll be along. Go on, Kona's waiting for you isn't she?"

Loki nodded to himself and stepped over, past the curtains, entering the hall to take his place near the top of the stairs, above Kona. Thor smiled when he saw Loki reach out and gently take Kona's hand as he passed, squeezing it a moment before he took his position. Even if he himself had issues with Kona, he could see how happy she made his brother.

~8~

Kona smiled as she felt someone take her hand for only a moment, she could recognize the feel of it anywhere, Loki. His hands were always warm and gentle, and he always did that, whenever he was near her, he'd take her hand for only a second and let her know he was there. She liked that about them, how they had their own little form of communication between them, little gestures from him, little expressions from her, it made her feel closer and it always made her feel safe.

~/~\~

_"Loki why is there a cloth over my eyes?" young Kona asked as she was led through the woods, by the hand, by Loki, "I cannot see anything as it is…"_

_"Because that is what I do with everyone I'm trying to surprise," Loki countered._

_Kona smiled, knowing why he'd done it, she had always said she wanted to be treated normally, as though there were nothing wrong with her because nothing was. She just…couldn't see, but that didn't mean she was at a disadvantage. Loki and Frigga seemed to be the only ones to truly take that to heart. Odin still kept a close eye on her, as though he feared his new seer would be kidnapped, as though she would be defenseless, but Loki and Frigga allowed her to be what she was. Loki had put a cloth over her eyes to blindfold her because that was what one did when trying to surprise someone else._

_"Where are we going?" she asked._

_"It is a surprise Kona," Loki laughed, "You must be patient."_

_"Well that will never happen," she giggled herself, she was quite an impatient person._

_"We are almost there," he reassured her, squeezing her hands, she knew he was walking backwards to lead her on, he did that a lot lately, she noticed, squeezed her hands to reassure her he was there._

_She liked it._

_"Just a few more steps…" he murmured before… "And we're here!" he cheered._

_She felt him move behind her and pull her blindfold off, "Loki I still do not know where we are," she reminded him._

_"I know," he whispered, by her ear, before she felt him take her hand and lead her further into wherever they were, "We're in a clearing, a meadow," he gently tugged her down so she was sitting with him, she could feel a change in the warmth on her face and knew they were below a tree, "It is as wide as the Vault, oval like an egg, with grass my favorite shade of green…"_

_She let out a small laugh, imagining it in her head, knowing he was describing it in terms of things and colors she knew so that she could picture it more clearly._

_"And…" she felt him shift before something was pressed into her hand, "There are quite a few flowers around here," he explained, gently moving her hands to trace the petals of one he'd given her, "And I'll show them all to you Kona, I'll take you to every tree and bush around it and, if you can picture it enough, you'll know exactly what it looks like."_

_Kona turned her heard in his direction, somehow managing to find his eyes despite not being able to see them, and reached out a hand, hesitatingly and slowly, searching for his face before she found it, "No…" she cut in when she felt the muscles in his face relax, as though shocked, "Don't…please, um, smile, like you were."_

_"How do you know I was smiling?" he asked, and she felt him lift his hand and press it to hers on his cheek._

_"Because I could hear it in your voice," she explained, "I can…hear a lot of things now that I could not before. I could hear you smiling Loki…now I want to see it."_

_She felt a small tensing in his jaw, one she could picture from before her sight had been lost, an expression on his face that he made when he was hesitant to ask something for fear of offending her, and she knew what that question was, "Not really SEE but…it is like you said. If I can imagine it, I can picture it. You cannot describe your own smile, but…I can feel it, I can trace it…if…" she could feel her cheeks heating up and knew she was likely blushing, realizing what she'd said, "If that is agreeable with you…"_

_Loki let out a small laugh, nodding into her hand, the muscles of his face moving under her touch and she knew he was smiling once more. She gently moved her hand across his cheek, her thumb and forefinger lightly tracing over his nose and mouth._

_"I am glad I got to see you smiling before," she admitted, "It is easier to see it now," she smiled herself, "I like it when you are happy Loki."_

_His hand was back on hers, taking it from her face but holding it, moving to place his other hand on hers, "I am always happy when you are with me Kona."_

_She laughed, "Then I shall have to never leave."_

_He laughed as well, "I like that. Let's never leave the meadow either! It can be our secret place."_

_She nodded at that but stiffened when she felt Loki let go of her hand and reach towards her. A moment later she felt his hand near her head, felt him brush a lock of hair behind her ears and…place something there. She blinked and reached her free hand up to touch by her temple, smiling when she felt a flower had been placed behind her ear._

~/~\~

She remembered that day fondly. They really had stayed in the meadow the rest of the day, so long that they'd fallen asleep under one of the willow trees. Odin and Frigga had been frantic when they hadn't returned to the palace that night. It hadn't been till the next morning when they'd woken to see it was daylight that Loki realized what had happened and they'd dashed back to the palace. Seeing them, Frigga had been relieved and had managed to temper Odin's anger (terror) at their lapse in judgment, they were just children after all.

Her thoughts were cut off though by the cheers that had suddenly arisen in the back of the hall, turning her head to that direction she knew, by how loudly the others had begun to applaud, that Thor had made his appearance. She shook her head at that, with how long it was taking him to reach them, from what she could hear through the loud noises, he was taking his time and enjoying the adulation of the other Asgardians. There was that arrogance and pride she had mentioned to Loki on more than one occasion peeking through.

"Oh, please," she could hear Sif murmur and had to nod to herself.

She as Sif didn't quite see eye to eye about much, they were quite different in temperament and personality and…tastes. She loved Loki very much and was wary of Thor, and the opposite was true for Sif. She didn't quite understand Sif's feelings towards Loki though, yes the boy had played a rather nasty trick on her, cutting off her golden hair as a child, but he had made it up to her by bestowing her with black locks to replace them (well, originally they WERE golden as well, but he'd stolen the work of the Dwarves he'd commissioned to make the hair and it had turned black). Sif was thrilled with her new hair, looking even more like a warrior, but…she still regarded Loki warily.

Everything had been made up for with Sif, been made _better_ because of Loki, but Sif still didn't quite like Loki. She knew the same was true for her and Thor but SHE had an excuse. Her sight could _never_ be restored by any means, all lost because of Thor. It had NOT been made better, not truly, by the actions of Odin, but given her another burden to bear (albeit one that helped protect Asgard). And, the largest difference, Thor hadn't apologized where Loki had.

Kona looked back towards the throne when she heard thump, Odin striking his own staff, Gungnir, on the floor, silence falling all around as she heard the Allfather begin to speak, "Thor, Odinson, my heir, my first-born. So long entrusted with this mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star, whose power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy, or as a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a King. I have defended Asgard, and the lives of the innocents across the Nine Realms…"

~8~

Two Asgardian Guards walked through the relics Vault, not noticing the frost that had started to coat one of the pillars, heading for the Casket in the back…

~8~

Loki glanced over, seeing Kona shifting as the ceremony went on, as Odin spoke. He felt himself frowning, she looked…he recognized that expression, it wasn't one of her ill ease with Thor taking up the position of king, though he DID see traces of it, but something else entirely. It was an expression he recognized when she was trying to see something at the edge of her sight or that a vision was struggling to reach her. She was standing stiffly, her hands no longer clasped before her but starting to cross her arms.

"Thor Odinson," Odin continued as Loki's frown deepened, "Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"

Loki glanced at Thor who was kneeling before Odin as he answered, "I swear," before making his way slowly down the steps towards Kona.

~8~

The two guards turned, hearing something behind them, only to be attacked by large, blue men with red eyes…

~8~

"Kona, I'm here," Loki reached out, sliding his right hand to the small of her back, his left moving across her arms to gently grab her left hand as it rested on her right elbow. He felt her right hand move to rest on his arm as well, felt her tense, staring ahead and not in the direction of Odin or Thor, a clear sign that something was wrong. He leaned in, resting his forehead to the side of her head, his nose brushing against her temple, "What is it?" he whispered in her ear.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?" Odin asked, unaware of his other son confronting his seer, unable to see them on that side of him.

"I swear," Thor repeated.

"It's the Casket," she blinked rapidly, seeing it in her mind, seeing the Casket, the box with the swirling blue light in it that she had once glimpsed as a child just sitting in the Vault…and then…it was _gone_…and she felt cold, "It is there one moment, and gone the next."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of all?" Odin recited.

"I swear!" Thor cheered.

"But…" Loki shook his head, starting to understand why she was alarmed, why her vision wasn't as focused or complete as normal, why she was having difficulty seeing it, "The only ones you cannot see clearly are…"

She nodded, squeezing his arm, "Frost Giants."

A/N: Kona's difficulty seeing Frost Giants will, as you might guess, have quite an impact on Loki in the future ;) I'm going to be adding bits and pieces of deleted scenes from the movies as well as rearranging a moment here or there, but hopefully it'll all flow and make sense :)

I'm sure you might have guessed, but I forgot to add it to the first chapter, the ~/~\~ is a scene break for a flashback. They'll be mostly appearing in just this story though :)

I also tend to do a small section to answer some reviews, mostly the ones that ask questions or I think might need comments on, so I'll be doing that here :) I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far though ^-^

Some notes on reviews...

There's definitely a twist coming for what Loki does with the Frost Giants and what it means for Kona ;)

Lol, I know about Sif's hair yup :) Mostly from the actual myths before I read about it on the internet so I sort of blended the two together here and put a tiny spin on it :) I had it in the first chapter, before deciding it would be better in this chapter to sort of contrast Sif and Kona :) There's actually going to be a bit more about the dealings with Sif's hair, I can say it actually has an affect on Kona ;)

Aww, thanks! I'm glad the stories warm your heart :)

I definitely wanted Thor's arrogance to come out a bit more because in this story we'll see it more from Loki's and the Asgardian's POV, so we see him leave arrogant as anything and return a worthy king so it's more shocking to them :)

Lol, gotta love The Sandlot ;)

Oh the biggest heartbreak for Loki is yet to come }:)

That's ok, I definitely get life getting in the way :) I hope you enjoy the DW stories when/if you read them :)


	3. Mischievous Plans

Mischievous Plans

"Then on this day," Odin smiled at Thor, "I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you…"

"Father!" Loki called out immediately, knowing he was interrupting a sacred moment but this was something far too important to hold back on for the sake of propriety, "Frost Giants in the Vault!"

Odin looked over at him, seeing Loki had moved beside Kona, and realized what had happened, what the girl must have seen.

~8~

The Frost Giants, three of them, rushed down the length of the Vault, the middle one reaching out to grab the Casket…

~8~

"They have taken the Casket," Kona breathed.

Odin quickly straightened, thumping the edge of his staff onto the floor to signal the Destroyer, before he turned in a flourish and strode out of the room, the ceremony forgotten as Thor, Loki, and even Kona rushed after him.

~8~

Inside the Vault the lattice work that decorated the wall in the back of the Vault, behind where the Casket normally sat, started to dissolve away, a bright light shining from it as a large creature made of metal, like a walking suit of armor, stepped out…and brutally attacked the Frost Giants, decimating them with only a few mighty blasts from the gap in its face.

It stepped back into its crevice, the lattice work reappearing when it saw that the Casket was safe once more, just in time for Odin to burst through the doors, looking around at the destruction, the fallen guards, the smote Frost Giants lying there.

"Loki?" Kona breathed, not sure what was happening or why the others had fallen so silent.

"The Casket is safe," Loki took her hand, not wanting to tell her that there were Frost Giants lying slain on the floor.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!" Thor shouted suddenly, outraged, making Kona jump, startled at the abrupt yell.

"They _have_ paid," Odin remarked, picking up the Casket, "With their lives. The Destroyer did its work, and the Casket…" he walked to the back of the Vault, setting the Casket down in its place, "Is safe. All is well."

"'All is well?!'" Thor scoffed.

Kona shook her head, swearing she could see Loki roll his eyes at his brother's temper and tone. They both knew what was coming, Loki especially, and he didn't even need Kona's foresight to know it too. He knew his brother, he knew how he reacted to any slight he perceived to be made against him. He'd rage about it, to anyone, it didn't matter who, it could even be Odin, he would still let out his ire.

"They broke into the Weapons Vault!" Thor continued, "If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics…"

"But they didn't," Odin countered.

"Well I want to know why they…"

"I have a truce with Laufey, the Jotun King," Odin cut in, his tone clear that he was trying to deter Thor's attitude.

"He just broke your _truce_!" Thor nearly spat, "They know you are vulnerable."

Loki looked over, seeing Kona rub her head at the battle of words that was being dealt before them. Neither of them felt comfortable getting in the middle of it. Kona, he knew, because she still did retain lingering…doubts about Thor's self-control from her childhood. She…always had a small fear in the back of her mind that Thor would lash out one day and she'd be harmed again. He just…well…his father and his brother were very much alike, cut from the same cloth so to speak, and when one was angry the other was never far behind and he'd rather not have both their anger turned on HIM.

A wise king, no…a wise _man_…knew when to speak and when to remain silent, which battles to fight and which to avoid. This…any sort of conflict between his father and brother were ones to avoid.

"And what action would_ you_ take?" Odin turned to Thor.

"March into Jotunheim as you once did," Thor stated, "Teach them a lesson, break their spirits so they'll never dare try to cross our borders again!"

"Or incite a war," Kona murmured.

"Did you wish to add to our debate Kona?" Thor turned a glare on her, not that she could see it, though Loki glared right back.

"She was commenting to ME, brother," Loki defended, knowing that Kona hadn't meant for her words to be heard and even if she had, all she was doing was expressing a fear, a very well-founded one.

"You're thinking only as a warrior," Odin seemed to agree.

"This was an act of war!" Thor argued.

"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail."

"Look how far they got!"

"We will find the breach in our defenses. It will be sealed."

"As King of Asgard, I would…"

"But you're _not_ king!" Odin snapped, a ferocity in his voice that had Thor fall quiet to hear. The elder man was panting, his one eye narrowed at his son, clear disappointment on his face, "Not yet."

Thor glared right back before striding out past his father, pausing only when he neared Kona and Loki standing by the doors, "How did they manage to get this far Kona?" he asked her, eyeing her suspiciously, "Is it not your duty to watch for enemies who mean us harm?"

Kona's jaw tensed at that, "You know as well as I, Thor, that I cannot see the Frost Giants clearly."

It was the greatest limitation on her visions, there were a few other species that she had difficulty seeing as well, but none more than the Frost Giants. If she was not careful or focused, she could almost not see them at all, as though they were invisible in some way. It was like how she had seen in the Vault, seen the Casket there one moment and gone the next when really it was Frost Giant taking it. She COULD see them at times, with effort, if there were Asgardians present, the more Asgardians there the clearer she could see because she would see her own people first and those surrounding them second.

"Then what use are you to Asgard without proper sight?" he nearly sneered.

"I know not Thor," she countered, squeezing Loki's hand to keep him silent, knowing that he was growing more insulted than she was for Thor's attitude, "What use are YOU to Asgard without your hammer?"

Loki felt the corner of his lips quirk up at that, unable to help but feel like Thor deserved that for his own harsh words against Kona. They both knew that Thor was more angry and upset with Odin and how he was being brushed off, his desire to stop the Frost Giants being ignored, and that he was taking his frustrations out on Kona instead. He would not DARE speak in such a manner to Odin.

He watched as Thor's jaw tensed and his eyes narrowed, before his brother stalked off, out of the Vault, slamming the doors shut behind him. He sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head at his brother's reaction. It was typical Thor, he often grew enraged when he didn't get his way or if his judgment was questioned. The man just couldn't see the value in the opinions of others, in the opinions of those wiser than him, those who would counsel him against rash or foolish decisions. Thor was a warrior first and foremost though, he thought with his fist and not his mind.

He opened his eyes when he felt someone pat his shoulder to see his father following Thor out, squeezing his shoulder briefly before he too left.

Kona turned her head, listening for the sound of the door to shut before she sighed, "Loki…does it make me a terrible person to be…relieved…that the ceremony was disrupted?"

She_ felt_ terrible for being so relieved about it. She knew it was a grand moment in Thor's life, one of the most important ever, and for it to be halted the way it was, she understood his anger and irritation. But…she couldn't help but feel like that was _exactly_ a reason why it had to wait. She hadn't been able to bring herself to tell the Allfather about her vision of Thor on the throne, the Thor that had been at the ceremony today. She hadn't had a clue what she could do to try and prevent that future, her vision had shown her far enough ahead where she knew it was possible to change that particular future. Her foresight was easily controlled, she could look and see what was coming, but equally there were times where a vision would hit her unbidden, such as about the Casket, or of Thor on the throne.

She'd been worrying about it for ages now, trying to determine the best way to bring it up to Odin, or to Frigga…it had come naturally in speaking with Loki, of course it did, everything came naturally when it was in regards to Loki. They shared everything with each other. He knew every fear, dream, hope, nightmare she'd ever had.

"No," Loki replied, "I believe his reaction proved it was good fortune that he was not made king on this day."

"But what of after today?" she wondered, "The ceremony…it will_ still_ take place, if not today, tomorrow or the next day. And Thor…he is _not ready_ Loki," she sighed, "I truly do not think he is fit for the throne at the present time. And the vision of his reign..." she shuddered.

He frowned, "Kona...will you tell me of what you saw?"

He knew the general sense of it, that she had seen something about Thor ascending the throne that had led her to believe he wasn't ready for it, that he was responsible or humble enough to bear the burden. But he didn't know specifically what it was. He knew Kona was wary of Thor, had been ever since she'd lost her sight, but she tried to be as unbiased in her visions as she could, describing exactly what she saw for others to interpret as they saw fit. She never tried to portray any one person as doing something in a negative or even a positive way, unless she was certain of the action behind it. She might see a man attacking someone else, but unless she was certain that it was an unprovoked attack she would never claim it as such, for all she knew it could be a man who was defending his wife from being attacked instead.

For her to glimpse the future and flat out state that Thor was not ready for the throne, she must have seen something truly terrible.

She sighed, "I saw..." she took a breath, knowing he wouldn't like what she was about to say, "I saw him ruling Asgard, with an iron fist and no mercy," her eyes dropped down, as though she would have been avoiding his gaze if she had been able to see it, "I saw his enemies in chains, being cut down, one by one. I saw him extending the rule of Asgard to the Nine Realms. I saw him...taking lives and I cannot help but fear they were_ innocent_ lives. He...he struck down Frost Giants but...their _children_ Loki," she looked up at him again, "They are our enemies yes, we have been told it many times, but..._children_?"

Loki looked at her intently, eyeing her face for any sign that she might be interpreting her vision for her own end, letting her feelings for Thor cloud her judgment. But he saw nothing, what she spoke of was exactly what she saw. And it was not hard to believe either. Only moments ago he had been ready to march into Jotunheim and break their will, drive them to their knees in surrender. He remembered Thor as a child, swearing that he'd grow one day to slay them all...all the enemies of Asgard.

As much as it pained him to admit...he did not doubt that was the future that awaited Asgard should Thor ascend the throne now.

He loved his brother, dearly, but...Kona was right, in his current state of mind, his present attitude and manner of carrying himself...he was NOT what Asgard needed. There were tensions between the Nine Realms and only Odin's peace was holding it at bay, his wisdom in treaties and alliances. Thor would not be so patient, he would sooner march into an enemy space with an army and overrun them, conquer them, and be a king to all, than be content to watch over Asgard and maintain the peace.

"I am sorry you saw that Kona," he murmured, reaching out with both hands to touch her face, lifting it to look more into her eyes, "It could not have been easy."

She nodded, her hands coming up to curl around his wrists, "Today…it _did_ prove it Loki, it proved my visions true. This..." she gestured vaguely in the area of the fallen Giants, "What Thor wishes to do to them...it is what he would do to ALL enemies."

He nodded, a wise king did not massacre his enemies, he did not attack unprovoked and when provoked he had to decide if the provocation was worth it, worth the loss of life that would inevitably follow. He saw the wisdom in his father's refusal to go to war. The Frost Giants may have entered the Vault, but they did not succeed in leaving, the Casket was there, the others would know that their comrades had failed, and they would know that they HAD violated the treaty, they would be wary and cautious and remain in the shadows for a while longer. But Thor...he wanted to march right in there and drag the answer out of them, and that, an actual ATTACK on one of their enemies would be an invitation to war and it would be THEIR fault.

The Guards who had been slain, had fallen doing their jobs, protecting the Casket. If Thor went into Jotunheim and attacked for no reason, attacked for no purpose, and attacked those who had no reason to be attacked...it would be a worse injury to the Jotuns, and they would have cause and justification to attack. The bloodshed at the moment had been paid in full. The Jotuns had killed their men, they had found another guard just beyond the doors, in the lower halls, that had been slain, making for three in total. Three guards for three Frost Giants, they were on equal grounds, a life for a life. If Thor killed any Frost Giants after this...it would be the Jotuns who would be in the right to demand lives in return, to demand war.

"I believe Odin has seen the same," he reassured her, "He reminded Thor that he was not king yet."

Kona nodded, "I…I do not know what to do Loki, if I tell Odin and Thor finds out I spoke _against_ him being king…"

"Kona," Loki gently cut in, seeing her genuinely growing a bit frightened at the thought of what Thor would do, how he'd reacted. If he reacted the way he had just then, shouting at his father, demanding war, talking of slaying Frost Giants merely because the ceremony was interrupted…how _would_ he react if he found she was lobbying for the ceremony to be postponed longer? He smiled, dropping his left hand to the base of her neck, his right remaining on her cheek, lightly stroking it with his thumb, "Thor will _never_ hurt you, I promised you that once, did I not?"

She smiled, closing her eyes as she leaned into his reassuring touch, "You did," she nodded.

"I have never broken a promise to you before, and I never shall," he lifted one of her hands to kiss the back of it, "I shall speak with Thor. Hopefully I can calm him down to think on this rationally."

Kona gave him a wry smile, "I shall wish you well on that," she laughed, "Thor is…as stubborn as Mjolnir."

Loki chuckled at that, "I know what to say to get through to my brother," he glanced back at the Frost Giants before turning to lead her out.

~8~

Loki stood behind a pillar in the banquet hall, a room that had already been prepared and decorated for all the festivities that had had to be cancelled due to the attack. There was food on a long table, cloth draped everywhere, richly decorated, a room fit for the new King…if only there had been a king within to appreciate it.

Loki watched as Thor strode over to the table, grabbing it just under the top and flipping it over, grunting and shouting in frustration and anger. He sighed, watching his brother venting his frustrations on the poor woodwork. That temper…it had always been there as a child, but as Thor had grown and grown more entitled and stronger as the years went, it had worsened considerably. He couldn't help but think on all the hard work that had gone into that table. Not just in the food and the decoration, but in the cleaning and polishing of the plates, the arrangement of the flowers, the cleaning of the table itself, the moving of the table into position, the entire tidying of the floor…

Ever since Kona had been introduced to him, since he had begun to spend time with her as a child, as a servant, he had had his eyes opened to how _hard_ they worked. To how essential they were to the functioning of the palace. All he saw as Thor overturned that table was all that work that the servants had put into it, for their future king, dashed and tossed aside as though it were worthless. He could imagine the _hours_ that those men and women had put into preparing this room, this meal, for this occasion…and there was Thor throwing it all onto the ground, wasting it, dirtying it, staining it…creating even more work and mess for the servants to clean later.

It was hardly proper and hardly showed the gratitude and appreciation he should have had for such a thing being prepared. HE always took care to thank the servants that brought his clothes in and changed his bedding, the ones who presented them with food and attended to them. He had seen it in Kona's eyes as a child, how they lit up when he would give her a simple thanks…and he'd seen the same in the eyes of the servants when he'd tried the same on them. They appreciated it when their tasks and their work were recognized. And he truly wanted them to realize how important they were, even as servants, to the palace. Kona had shown him that, to appreciate everyone, from Kings to peasants and all that was in between.

He watched Thor pace a moment, trying to work off the frustration that was still there, before he moved to the steps near his pillar and sat, panting. He hesitated in stepping out from behind the pillar, in making his presence known to his brother as he thought about what he was about to do, what he was about to say and what it would mean for Thor and the future of Asgard. If he did this…he truly did not know what would come of it. He hoped for one thing but he was not Kona and so many things could change or go wrong.

But he _had_ to keep hoping, hoping that his actions this day would help create a brighter future for Asgard, a future that Kona would be happy to see, a future of the city safe enough for them to leave without fear of it falling when they'd turned their backs. In order for that future to happen…he nodded to himself, this HAD to happen.

He could only hope that, one day, his brother would forgive him for what he was about to do.

He stepped out around the pillar, moving beside Thor when the man spoke, "It's unwise to be in my company right now, brother."

He smiled, "Who said I was wise?" and sat beside him.

Thor just gestured around at the empty hall, "This was to be my day of _triumph_!"

Loki reached out, patting his shoulder in comfort, "It will come. In time," he looked at his brother a long while, before swallowing hard and opening his mouth…

"What's this?!" they heard a voice shout, cutting off his words. They looked over to see it was Volstagg that had called out to them, him entering with the other Warriors and the Lady Sif.

He knew that Kona wouldn't be there, he had escorted her to her rooms and had gone in search of Thor. He knew the others would be looking for his brother as well and had hoped to get to him before they arrived, but it seemed he had been too late.

He glanced back at Thor, leaning in closer to speak quieter so the others wouldn't hear, "If it's any consolation, I think you're right," he told Thor, and that was ALL he truly had to say, that he was right, "About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about _everything_. If a few of them could penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again? Next time with an army?"

"Exactly!" Thor proclaimed.

Loki nodded, "There's _nothing_ you can do without defying father."

He watched his brother's face carefully, refraining from smiling when he saw Thor considering his words as he knew he would. He was known for his mischief, he was known for his silver tongue, for his…manipulations not just of magic, but…of people as well. He knew his brother better than anyone, he knew _exactly_ what he needed to say to lead Thor to make the choices and decisions that would lead to one path or another.

He had never thought he would_ ever_ be actively trying to lead him down a path of trouble. He was always trying to pull Thor OUT of troubling situations, protecting his big brother when the man tended to lose sight of the true danger around him, when his pride was more than his strength. Never did he ever believe he would be trying to trick Thor into something like this…

Into defying their father, into going to Jotunheim.

He glanced down when he saw Thor's attention flicker to his hammer, and knew what else he had to do to make Thor _truly_ consider the plan he could see forming in his brother's mind, "No...no, no, no, no! I know that look!"

Say no.

That was all that had to be done for Thor to want to do something…tell him he couldn't, try to stop him, argue with him. Every single thing would just make him want to do it more, want to prove the other person wrong, to prove himself to be right.

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders!" Thor defended.

"Thor it's madness!"

"Madness?" Volstagg looked over from where he appeared to be trying to rescue pieces of food that were still in a condition to be eaten, "What sort of madness?"

"Nothing!" Loki cut in, "Thor was making a jest."

"The safety of our Realm is no jest," Thor stood, "We're going to Jotunheim."

"What?!" Fandral's eyes widened at the proclamation.

"Thor," even Sif shook her head, and she was usually the one to agree with whatever Thor wanted to do, "Of all the laws of Asgard, this is one you must_ not_ break."

Loki watched them, a bit intrigued to see Sif disagreeing. He knew his father seemed to favor Sif and Thor together, he knew that Odin saw a bit of his wife, Frigga, in Sif, saw much of himself in Thor. He was honestly surprised that a betrothal had not been established between the two yet. But he understood his father's reasonings, in case a war DID arise, the King should be free to wed, for peace to be returned. Until Thor was actually King, he needn't worry about taking a wife just yet.

But he didn't quite understand Odin's reasoning for preferring Sif with his eldest son. It wasn't his own personal…dislike of Sif coming out, he knew it was not. He had outgrown that childish vendetta he'd had against her. Sif, once her hair had turned black, had taken to practicing in her weapons and training more than focusing on Kona. Sif wasn't a bad woman, she wasn't cruel, but she had tried as a child to be more accepted by Thor and his three friends, and that meant being a bit distant and short with Kona. Sif had been able to tell that Thor had started to create a tense relationship with Kona after she'd lost her sight and so she had done the same. She treated Kona the same as the others did, it wasn't disrespectful, but they _did_ whisper behind her back. Visions, like all gifts, took time to master and Kona had been very young when gifted with them, it had taken her a while to control them and Sif and the boys would sometimes remark on that and upset her.

He had cut off Sif's hair when he had heard her muttering that Kona was just a pretty doll, dressed up in dresses with her hair styled, nothing more than a servant in a nice gown, that her sight was probably a lie and it was Odin and Frigga's way of absolving the guilt of their family for Thor's attack on Kona. He'd been very angry about it and gotten back at Sif, trying to make HER look like less of a 'doll' than Kona was.

But that wasn't the point, the point was that Sif often agreed with Thor. She went along with whatever he wanted to do, got in on any fight he wanted to have, took his side on any argument. That was hardly the best fit for a King, to be so complacent and so agreeable and to not point out when he was wrong. Kona was _always_ doing that to him, chastising him for when he might take a trick a bit too far, reprimanding him for being late. He did the same to her, remarked on when her temper got the best of her, commented on when she was acting rude. They argued when they discussed books all the time, but they_ listened_ to each other, they heeded the other's words. Sif just…agreed, with Thor, all the time.

So it was surprising to see her disagreeing, but then again…this WAS Jotunheim they were talking about.

"This isn't like a journey to Earth," Fandral agreed, "Where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god. This is _Jotunheim_."

"And if the Frost Giants don't kill you, your father will!" Volstagg pointed at him…amidst eating a piece of meat.

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim," Thor reminded them, "Defeated their armies, and took their Casket! We would just be looking for answers."

"It is forbidden!" Sif tried to get through to him.

But Thor just shook his head, laughing, not even noticing Loki's shadow of a smile at the proceedings behind him, "My friends, have you forgotten all that we've done together?" he looked at Fandral, making his way over to the man, "Who brought you into the sweet embrace of the most exotic maidens in all of Yggdrasil?"

"You did," Fandral smirked, recalling that…rather exquisite adventure.

Loki grimaced, that had been one he'd been rather glad he'd stayed with Kona for given all the bragging Fandral had done after they'd returned.

Thor winked and turned to Hogun next, "Who led you into the most glorious of battles?"

"You did," Hogun admitted, his voice deep and rough, as it always was.

"And Volstagg," he cheered, moving over to his friend and clapping him on the shoulder, "Who led you to delicacies so succulent, you thought you'd died and gone to _Valhalla_?"

Volstagg chuckled a bit, thinking on that, before admitting, "You did."

"Yes," he shook the man a bit, spinning around to point at Sif, who raised an eyebrow, amused, "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this Realm has ever known?"

"_I_ did," she countered.

He grinned, coming back just as quickly with, "True, but I supported you Sif," he looked around at the four of them, "My friends, trust me now. We_ must_ do this," but they remained silent, casting glances at each other though he could see a reluctant agreement in their eyes.

Only Loki seemed to realize it was because they knew there would be no stopping him and that if they let him go alone and he died…Odin would kill them all.

"Come on," Thor continued, a note of…confidence in his voice as he backed up to stand beside Loki, "You're not going to let my brother and me take all the glory, are you?"

Loki blinked and looked at him, startled, THAT wasn't quite part of the plan, "What?"

Thor glanced down at him, "You _are_ coming with me..."

Loki swallowed but nodded, "Yes, of course," he nodded, putting on a smile as he stood, clasping Thor's shoulder, "I won't let my brother march into Jotunheim alone. I will be at his side."

The Warriors Three and Sif looked at each other as Thor turned to them expectantly, "And I," Volstagg sighed.

Fandral shook his head but gave in, "And I."

Hogun simply nodded, "And I. The Warriors Three fight together."

Sif rolled her eyes at them, "I fear we'll live to regret this."

Volstagg had to remark, "If we're lucky."

If they were lucky to live beyond that.

Loki shifted as the others headed out, Thor with them, glancing out the window at Asgard before he took a breath and followed them, better him than Kona go with Thor. He supposed he HAD to go, for everything to work...Thor _had_ to stay alive...and while he did trust the Warriors Three and Sif to protect him with their lives...he knew that Thor sometimes forgot other lives were at stake when he fought. His tricks and his magic might help save their lives.

~8~

The small group rode their horses across the bridge from Asgard to where the access to the Bifrost was located, slowing only when they came upon a dark-skinned man with amber eyes, wearing gold armor and standing before the entrance, his sword resting before him, his hands clasped on the hilt as the tip of the blade touched the bridge, just…motionless, guarding the entrance.

Loki frowned as he eyed Heimdall, the Gatekeeper himself, the man who saw all, the man meant to protect the entrance into Asgard…the man Odin had also assigned to watch Kona from a distance for her 'protection.'

"Leave it to me," Loki murmured as he dismounted and made his way to Heimdall, "Good Heimdall…"

"You're not dressed warmly enough," Heimdall cut in, the others exchanging wary looks before him.

"I'm sorry?" Loki stiffened.

Heimdall glanced at him, "You think you can deceive me?"

Loki smiled charmingly at him, "You must be mistaken…"

"Enough," Thor cut in, making Loki's lips purse, Thor always did that, cut him off and never let him finish his attempts, as though his skills were nothing compared to the Mighty Thor's. There was that envy popping up, "Heimdall," Thor stepped up, the others moving to stand behind him, "May we pass?"

Heimdall stared at him, "Never has an enemy slipped my watch…until this day. I wish to know how that happened."

Thor nodded, "Then tell no one where we've gone until we've returned. Understand?" he didn't hesitate to wait for an answer as he strode past Heimdall and into the Bifrost entrance, Heimdall moving to the side to let them all pass.

"What happened?" Volstagg grinned at Loki, "Silver tongue turn to lead?"

Loki's jaw tensed again, "When you manage to woo a woman, Volstagg," he countered, "Then you may speak of speeches."

Volstagg just laughed, clapping Loki on the back, "It does not count when said maiden was already in love before the wooing."

Loki shook his head at the man, following them in, stepping onto a platform as they made their way to the back of the observatory-like structure.

Heimdall stepped up to the controls, lifting his sword to insert and activate the Bifrost opening, "Be warned," he began, "I will honor my sworn oath to protect this Realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, Bifrost will remain closed to you. You'll be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim."

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg asked.

"To leave this bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it."

"I have no plans to die today," Thor waved him off.

"None do," Heimdall remarked wisely, before he placed his sword into the controls, activating the Bifrost, filling the room with a bright light as the walls spun, Thor, Loki, and the others being sucked out of the light, fired through space…towards Jotunheim…

~8~

Kona sat in her chambers, humming lightly to herself, smiling as she listened to her handmaiden playing a harp in the back of the room. She never asked much of her handmaiden so whatever spare time the girl had she was allowed to do with as she pleased and she rather loved music. So she had requested a few instruments be brought to her rooms, for her handmaiden though none but Frigga knew of it, and allowed her to play to her heart's content. The girl was rather gifted.

But her smile faded when she saw something appear before her eyes…someone had activated the Bifrost…to Jotunheim…

"Thor…" she whispered, seeing it in her mind, Thor striding through the cold, barren lands of the Frost Giants, a smirk on his face, his hammer in hand…coming right up to the largest giant of them all…Laufey…

She gasped, "Hild!" she stood suddenly, a book falling from her lap, "I must speak with Odin. Now!"

Hild nodded and ran from the room at the urgent tone in her mistress's voice, dashing as quickly as she could to get Odin, knowing it would take shorter time to get Odin and bring him there than to try and lead Kona, at a run, to him.

Kona let out a breath, sitting back onto the small cushioned seat she had been sitting on before, a hand clutching at her heart…

A/N: Hmmm...so Loki's planning something is he? I wonder what it is? }:) I can say we'll find out very soon ;)

Some notes on reviews...

Thanks :) I try to keep all my OCs from being Mary Sues, not sure if I always manage, but I try my best :)

I'll be doing Avengers next and then go into Thor 2 yup :)

Thor will get a better, but not till his stay on Earth. I can say his relationship with Kona will change quite a bit because of it ;)

Hello :) I remember yup, I haven't seen anything past the first half of Season 6 of Supernatural, sorry, so I can't really give an opinion on season 8 or 9 :( For smiley faces, I do a colon : and then a parenthesis )

Thanks! I'm glad you've enjoyed the Sherlock and Star Trek stories :) I hope you enjoy the rest of this story/series too :)

Day of the Doctor definitely complicated things for me lol but I loved it :) It'll actually depend on what I do with 10 in terms of how many other versions of the TLs will be there. I would definitely do the 10s and then the 11s there for all TLs, it's really not that much of a burden to do, but I've sort of fallen in love with the idea of 10 being from Series 2 even though I know he's from the 10-specials and I'm torn between going with him or following the show so I can't say how many of each TL will be there because of that. If I do 10 from Series 2, Evy won't be there and Proffy might not either :/

I'm glad you liked the last chapter of HOTS :) I'll be doing Thor, then the Avengers, then Thor 2 ;) And thanks! I'm really glad my stories were able to inspire you a little ^-^ I don't really follow Red Dwarf, but I'm sure your story will be amazing ;)


	4. Attacks and Banishments

Attacks and Banishments

The small group of warriors landed in Jotunheim, an intricate pattern forming in the ground from where the Bifrost had touched the surface of the icy landscape. Loki had to wince as the Bifrost retreated, it was…a rather alarming and very obvious entrance. Anyone, even the humans, would notice a hole opening in the sky and a beam of light shooting down with a roaring noise. Especially in such a dark land, any sort of bright light would be obvious, and he knew that meant the Jotuns would know of their arrival, would know they were there and that the element of surprise would be destroyed.

He sighed, he couldn't help but think that he should have gone to see Kona first, see if she might be able to look into this little endeavor and see how it would play out…if they'd even make it back alive. But he knew if he went to her before leaving she would refuse to let him go alone or would fail to see him and Thor. There were times, brief times, where she didn't quite see much of Thor's future, he was of the impression it was because she was hesitant to look, because of her feelings for Thor, that she was afraid she would end up biased, but visions DID come of his brother. But then again, she also had trouble seeing him as well, actually she rarely did see him, but he suspected it was because he didn't do much that would warrant a vision of such kind. He didn't get into trouble, he did as he was told, the most she could see was a trick or two and those were never anything so large as…

As Thor taking the throne and throwing Asgard into a war.

He never minded that Kona didn't tend to see his future, it didn't bother him. He did like knowing warnings of things like this, of whether or not one of Thor's ideas would get them injured, but he liked allowing the future to happen as it did. But he did like warnings, yet Kona never really said much about his future other than that she didn't see his future often. She saw him at times, standing with the other Asgardians but not so much him himself and what his own personal future held. He was sure that, one day, he should ask her why that was, but for now…he liked thinking that the future with Kona would be one they'd shape together.

"We shouldn't be here," Hogun muttered.

"Let's move," was all Thor said as he led them off.

Loki looked around, anxious, expecting the Frost Giants to attack at any moment…but so far there was no sign of them. He followed Thor across the snowy land, all of them on edge, all of them waiting. They paused only when they reached the edge of what was likely meant to be a city of some sort though the structures were melting and crumbling, clearly devastated from the war with Odin,

"Where are they?" Sif wondered, seeing no sign of the Frost Giants, which should have been impossible…they were giants!

"Hiding," Thor sneered, "As cowards always do."

Loki closed his eyes, sometimes hiding wasn't cowardice, it was self-preservation. A king needed to live to rule his people, if he died, he left his kingdom in chaos. In some cases, it was needed and necessary for a king to hide, to flee, so that they might survive and be a beacon of hope for their people. Their people were a warrior-race, yes, they fought and they did battle, but a wise king knew when to fight, Thor…just always wanted a fight, no matter who against, no matter if they deserved it or not.

And this…this march into Jotunheim…was a clear indication that Thor was not the wise king Asgard needed at the moment.

They entered the city, crossing a wide expanse, an open area, starting to hear the Frost Giants now, starting to see them lurking in the shadows, on all sides…surrounding them.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians," a voice said before them and they looked ahead to see an icy mist parting, revealing a single Frost Giant sitting on a throne, clearly it was Laufey, the king of the Jotuns.

"I am Thor," Thor stepped forward, showing no fear as he glared up at the Giant, "Odinson."

"We know who you are, Odinson."

"How did your people get into Asgard?" he demanded.

Laufey seemed to smirk, his face looking like ice was cracking around the edges of his lips at the move, "The house of Odin is full of traitors."

The Warriors Three and Sif looked at each other, alarmed by such words, that any in Asgard would wish to betray the Allfather or their people. Loki's jaw tensed at the information as well, his hand curling in to a fist.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies," Thor spat, his eyes even more narrowed at the king of the Jotuns.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief," Laufey sneered down at him, "And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You _crave_ it. You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man."

Loki closed his eyes at that, it appeared Frost Giants knew exactly how to bait his brother as well. He could tell Laufey was trying to incite a fight with Thor by mocking him in such a way and, for not the first time, he was praying that his brother would see through it and let the insult roll off him.

"This boy has grown tired of your mockery," Thor held up Mjolnir at the Giant, taking a step closer but the other Jotuns stepped out of the shadows, revealing themselves, making him pause as they stepped up to the defense of their own king.

Thor eyed the Giants, the blue-skinned, red-eyed, 8-foot-tall brutes, when Loki stepped beside him, "Thor," he whispered in his brother's ear, imploring him, "Stop and think. Look around you. We are outnumbered…"

"Know your place, brother," Thor pulled his arm away from Loki's grasp.

Loki looked away for only a moment at those words. He had heard them so often growing up, his father insisted he and Thor were BOTH kings, yet Thor treated him like he was and always would be just the second-in-line, never seeming to realize it was second-in-line to a throne he did not want. He didn't want to be seen as that, he merely wanted to be Thor's brother, his equal. Yes, Thor would be king, and he was happy for his brother, but whenever Thor got like this…where he was in the 'I'm the King' mentality (even when he wasn't King yet) he would start to talk down to others, to HIM especially.

Thor always told him to 'know his place' when all he wanted was for his place to be beside Thor, as his brother, not a second Prince.

"You know not what your actions would unleash," Laufey warned, "I do. Go now, while I still allow it."

Loki took a breath, knowing he had to try again, that he HAD to get Thor out of there ALIVE, and stepped up beside his brother once more, seeing him glaring at the Giant and spoke himself, "We will accept your most gracious offer," he told the king, doing his best to be polite and diplomatic, to prevent another war like he knew Thor would likely create if they didn't leave now.

Thor glared at him, but he held firm, the man looking back at the others who offered him pleading looks as well. He turned back to Laufey, staring him down for a moment before he relented and turned to go…

"Run back home, little princess," a Jotun muttered as they passed.

Thor stopped dead.

As did Loki, the man closing his eyes, not even needing warning from Kona to know what was coming next, "Damn."

And then all hell broke loose in Jotunheim as Thor grabbed Mjolnir and turned, swinging it at the Frost Giant who had uttered those words, knocking him back across the space…only for all the other Giants to attack, forcing the small group of Asgardians to defend themselves.

"Next!" Thor cheered, leaping into the middle of the battle, not even seeming to notice the way his comrades were struggling to keep themselves safe and unwounded, "At least make it a challenge for me!" he cried, grinning when a larger Jotun turned to face him, "That's more like it!"

Loki threw knives at the attacking Jotuns, trying his best to get to Thor, he knew that when his brother was in the heat of battle he lost all sense of self-preservation. He'd forget that they were trying to leave, he'd forget that they HAD to leave, and he'd fight till he could fight no longer. And THEN they'd be in the worst predicament they could be in. And he was determined to get them all out alive, he was NOT going to die in Jotunheim, not now, not with Kona still in Asgard, not with her unknowing of his feelings for her.

If anything, he was going to fight to survive just to get back to her.

He saw two Jotuns rushing for him and dashed off, running past a pillar…only to find himself at the edge of a deep crevice, the Giants rushing for him…only to fall through him as they tried to swing at him…falling into the crevice itself. He peeked out around the pillar he'd hidden behind and twisted his hand at the projection he'd made of himself.

"Pathetic," he muttered, before rushing back to the battle, trying to help the other Warriors with their own Jotun threats.

They all looked over though when they heard Volstagg cry out in pain, seeing a Frost Giant grabbing his bare arm, "Don't let them touch you!" he cried, managing to slay the Giant, only to reveal the skin of his arm had blackened considerably, as though burned or frost bitten to the extreme.

Loki turned back to his battle, stabbing a Frost Giant, when another grabbed his wrist, freezing his glove…shattering it, touching his bare skin…but…unlike with Volstagg…

He watched in horror as his skin slowly turned blue, like a Frost Giant's, spreading up his arm rather painlessly. He looked at the Giant, who seemed confused before he kicked the Giant away and stabbed it as well. He looked at his arm, watching as it faded back to its normal peach color, not quite as pale as Kona's skin, but…human-looking.

He swallowed hard, not quite sure what it meant…when he spun around, hearing Fandral cry out in pain, to see that ice shards had arisen out of the ground and impaled him.

"Thor!" Sif shouted as she and Volstagg ran to help get Fandral free.

"Thor, we must go!" Loki tried to get through to his brother, but Thor continued to fight and he knew it was a lost cause.

"Then go!" was all Thor shouted.

It was a blur after that, for Loki at least, they had run, he remembered, run from the giants, run from the ice monsters that Laufey had sent after them, he remembered Thor appearing before them, slaying the monster and that they were surrounded by Frost Giants, an army of them…

When the Bifrost opened up and Odin himself appeared on his mighty steed in all his glory.

Thor grinned, "Father we'll finish them together!" he cheered.

But Odin was NOT amused, "Silence!" he commanded, Thor falling silent, as though realizing that his father had NOT come there to join in the battle, but to end it.

"Allfather," Laufey stepped before his people, rising up in a move of ice and snow to face Odin, "You look weary," he smirked.

"Laufey," Odin spoke, Loki frowning when he heard the weariness in it, "End this now."

"Your boy sought this out."

"You're right. These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this here and now before there's further bloodshed."

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for, war and death!"

Odin's jaw tensed, the old man looking grim, realizing war was on the horizon now, "So be it."

Laufey swung at him, ready to attack, but Odin held up his staff, sending out a wave of energy that sent all the Giants flying back, the ice cracking around them as the Bifrost was opened and they were pulled back out of Jotunheim, and returned to Asgard.

Odin wasted no time in grabbing Heimdall's sword from the controls, the look on his face telling Loki that the worst…was yet to come.

~8~

Loki walked through the halls of the palace, deep in thought and rather a bit…shocked at what had happened only moments ago. Odin had…he'd _banished_ Thor. Not just banished, he'd stripped Thor of his title, he'd stripped him of his power, he'd sent him to Earth…he supposed he should consider it lucky that Odin hadn't stripped Thor of his memories of Asgard as well. It was within the King's right to do so, within his power, and his brother would be wandering Earth with no memory of who he was.

He considered it VERY lucky that, despite his own plans getting a bit…out of hand at the Allfather's actions…that Thor still retained his memories, he _needed_ Thor to remember. Though he doubted Thor would wish the same. Odin had been…the words exchanged had broken his own heart to hear. His father chastising his brother for being too much a warrior and not a king and his brother calling their father an old man and fool…it had been devastating to witness, truly one of the worst fights he'd ever seen his father and brother engage in.

And he was in turmoil, so he went to the one place he knew he could find solace, peace of mind, and reassurance.

He gently pushed open a door that led to a large, sun filled room, pleased that the door did not creak at all. He paused there, observing the sight beyond. It was a large room, painted in a warm golden-orange color with ivory accents, the bed and stools and other furniture were made of the darkest reddest wood, everything was simple really. Minimal if he had to describe it. There was no vanity, no mirror as Kona didn't require one but there was a small desk of sorts with odds and ends of jewels and other things her handmaiden, Hild, would use to prepare her for events. There was a sort of long stool, cushioned, and raised on one end, like a small bed she could recline on, her own bed off to the side, canopied with sheer white just around the top and corners. There was a harp to the side, with a small cushioned stool that he knew was for Hild as well. A small bookcase stood in the back of the room, full of books that had been specially made for her.

All the letters within were raised, the pictures raised in different colors so that she could picture them. She could trace them with her fingers and read the words as she went, imagine the pictures and other things. It had been a gift from him, when they'd realized she wouldn't be able to read, when they'd thought that the only way for her to read was for someone to read to her. He'd offered her the special books, added to her collection whenever a new one was finished. But he still read to her at times, she loved it when he did, apparently she loved the sound of his voice 'more than he did' she'd say. Even though he loved the sound of her voice more.

He grinned, stepping in, seeing Hild was not there, but that Kona was. She was sitting on her small reclining seat, the sunlight streaming in from the wide windows, making her hair shin even more golden. He was quiet, so quiet as he drew nearer, he always loved to do this, to sneak up on her…which was not easy given she should have been able to see him coming, but as he knew she rarely ever saw him, he always tried but, for the most part…

A soft smile came to her pale pink lips as she stopped tracing the raised lettering of the book in her hands, "You cannot sneak up on me Mischief Maker, I know not why you insist on trying."

Loki let out a gentle laugh as he came to a stop behind her, reaching out to rest his hands on her shoulders, "I would not _dare _sneak up on you Kona."

She smirked, "I am a seer Loki, I can see the truth as well."

He smiled, "Even without your sight you are as perceptive as ever," he leaned in, dropping a kiss to her hair, "But one day I shall manage it."

She let out a gentle laugh and brought her hand up to pat his…only to frown, laying her hand on his, "You're cold Loki…what have you done?"

He sighed, "Tried to stop Thor."

She stood, still holding his hand as she turned, kneeling on the stool, resting her front to the back of it as she faced him, her unseeing eyes directed right at his face, "That is one future that will _never_ happen."

He laughed a moment, just gazing her, her golden hair shining in the light of the setting sun, her eyes, once brown were hazy, "I am sorry Kona," he murmured.

She just smiled, knowing what he was speaking about and lifted her free hand, tracing his face lightly as she closed her eyes, "I can still see you Loki, I can always see you, in my visions, in my mind…" she tilted her head when she felt him lean into her touch, and gently brought her head to rest on his forehead, "I always will."

He nodded against her head, "You are the only one who truly sees me Kona," he moved his head slightly, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, raising his own hand to stroke her cheek, smiling as she beamed a dazzling smile of her own at him, just for him.

He knew she sometimes saw him in her visions, standing beside Thor or someone else, she knew what he looked like at the moment, she'd seen him growing along with her, but…he still felt so guilty about her loss of sight. Even more so because…he'd had a chance to return her sight to her soon after it happened. It had been around the same time that he'd cut off Sif's hair, when he'd stolen the locks from the Dwarves to bestow upon Sif, when they'd turned black, he'd thought…if the Dwarves could return Sif's hair, make it so that it attached to her head, that it grew and flowed like real hair…perhaps they could fashion eyes for Kona, or something that would act as eyes and allow her to see! He'd been so thrilled at the notion that he'd approached the Dwarves…completely forgetting that he'd stolen the hair from them and not paid them.

They had refused even when he apologized, even when he'd offered payment, had let it be known to all their kind, all the expert craftsmen in Asgard, that it was not to be. That they would NOT nor would they ever create eyes for Kona.

Kona patted his cheek and took his hand from hers, holding it, "Now what is bothering you?"

He let out a small laugh, squeezing her hands, she always knew. He stepped around the small stool to her side, slowly sitting down beside where she had been sitting, signaling for her to sit as well, him watching as a small frown appeared on her face, "Loki?"

He sighed, "Thor…he…took us to Jotunheim."

Kona's eyes widened, "He took YOU as well?!" before she blinked, "I did not see that, I only saw Thor."

He glanced at her, "You had a vision?"

She nodded, "Just after the Bifrost was opened…I saw Thor in Jotunheim, I had Hild call Odin to me. I told him of the vision and he fled to go stop him. I had no idea he'd brought others."

"Yes," Loki took a breath, "Me, the Warriors Three, and Sif. They have taken Fandral and Volstagg to the Healers."

Kona frowned, her unseeing eyes locked on his, hearing something else in his words, "And Thor?"

He swallowed, "Banished."

"Banished!?" she exclaimed.

"To Earth."

Kona let out a breath, looking away from him, blinking a bit in her shock, "Banished to Earth," she murmured to herself.

"It would, um, appear that his…his crowning has been…delayed," Loki added, watching her expression carefully.

She nodded, "Perhaps it is for the best, banishment will not last forever, not for Thor and…" she nodded more, "Earth will help him. It will benefit him, he needed this to grow. Yes…I…think it is for the best that this happened."

Loki let out a breath, "I am…_so_ relieved, to hear you say that."

Kona blinked and lifted her head, stiffening a bit as she did indeed hear more in Loki's words than another would hear. She shifted, turning to look at him, "Loki…did you have something to do with it?"

He felt himself smile more for how well she knew him than what he'd done, "I did. I…may have led Thor to the decision to go to Jotunheim in the first place."

"Why?" she shook her head and spoke nothing else.

He smiled more at that, at how she was giving him a chance to explain himself and his actions, his thoughts, instead of jumping to one conclusion or another. Instead of berating him, she was…willing to listen. She was willing to hear him out and, with the banishment, he needed that. He felt so terribly guilty about it, he had not intended for it to go THAT far, but…it seemed that even that would be for the best in the end.

"So that you would not have to confront father about him," he answered, "I didn't mean for him to be banished," he squeezed the hands he was still holding, sincerity in his voice as he spoke, speaking truly as he always did with her, "I merely hoped that…if Thor even attempted to go to Jotunheim, that father would see his rash actions and postpone the ceremony a while longer. I thought I'd be able to convince him not to go in the end, or that Heimdall would refuse us access to the Bifrost," he rubbed his head, "I had no idea it would come to that, to banishment, but…" he looked at Kona, reaching out to touch her face, "Thor _attacked_ them Kona. He has started a war by his actions. The Jotuns _will_ attack."

Kona blinked a few times looked down, "He was not ready to be king," she looked at him, "If he would do that, if he would put his people at risk."

Loki nodded, he saw that now. He loved his brother very much, but…seeing Thor attack, all of them KNOWING that to do so would mean war for all Asgard…and Thor _still_ did it. Thor hadn't bitten his tongue and checked his anger and keep walking but attacked, brutally. Thor had put _him_ down numerous times during that trip and HE had managed to stay his anger and irritation and still help his brother.

"Please believe me Kona," he whispered, "I did not know father would_ banish_ him."

He truly hadn't. He'd thought that Odin would merely take Mjolnir away, that he'd refuse Thor the crown till he had proven himself worthy, he hadn't thought it would also mean banishment, making Thor mortal, stripping him of his power and birthright. THAT was NOT what he'd wanted. He just…wanted Odin to see that Thor…wasn't ready.

He knew Kona was agonizing over what to do, what to say to Odin about Thor and his future as king, he'd hoped to avoid it, that if Thor did something foolish that Odin would realize it himself, Thor's faults. It seemed Odin had realized too many of them to forgive in only a single instant.

"I believe you Loki," she told him.

He looked at her, actually feeling a bit startled at that, that she would believe him so quickly, "You do?"

He knew that no one else would, no one would believe, if they discovered he'd manipulated Thor to go to Jotunheim, that it was not his intention to get his brother banished. They would see it as him being jealous, they would see it as him being greedy, they'd see it as him trying to get Thor out of line for the throne to claim it himself. They wouldn't see what Kona saw in him, she truly_ did_ see him more clearly than anyone else did. She saw his intentions, the truth in his words, she believed in him, she always had, in a way no one ever would, not even Frigga he was sure.

"Of course," she reached up to touch the hand on her cheek, smiling at him, "You have never lied to me Loki, not once, I doubt you will start now. Mischief Maker you are, but a Liar to Seers you are not. No matter how polished that silver tongue of yours is, it does seem to get quite tied around me when you even try to lie."

He let out a small laugh, unable to help himself from pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly, "Thank you," he whispered in her ear, closing his eyes as he held her, just…needing one person, just _one_ to believe him, to give him strength to endure what he'd done, to know it had been for a good reason, for the welfare and benefit of Asgard.

Kona let out a small squeal when she felt herself being tugged closer and twisted so she was more lying on the stool, in Loki's arms as he held her, himself leaning back on it. She could feel him relaxing against her, as though he'd been carrying a terrible burden he'd only just released, which she knew he had.

She had to pause though, wondering, "Did you let those Frost Giants into Asgard?"

He smiled at that, Kona was…very smart, "I did," he nodded.

"And what purpose did they serve?" she asked, she understood his reasons for tricking Thor into going to Jotunheim, to give him more time before he was made king, to make Odin aware that he was not ready, but the other Frost Giants, the ones who went after the Casket, THOSE she was unsure about.

"They halted the ceremony, did they not?" he shrugged, letting out a breath, "You told me you were wary of Thor taking the throne. Your visions…they were frightening you, seeing Thor as king at that moment. I just…tried to delay it."

That had been all he'd done in letting the Frost Giants in, a trick that had nearly made him late for the ceremony in the first place. He'd used one of the secret ways Kona had shown him as a child, cloaked them in smoke and left them to their devices. Whatever they did afterwards was their own business, he didn't think they'd go after the Casket, he'd just hoped that the alarms would ring that the Frost Giants were there and that Odin would stop the ceremony.

It had happened.

But then Kona had reminded him, it had only been _delayed_, that there was still a chance of Thor being made king tomorrow or the next day…so he'd devised another way to delay it longer, to show Odin what she'd seen without Kona having to tell his father about it. The vision she'd seen, he didn't want to think of his brother like that, but he knew it was a possible future. Thor's attack today had proven it was possible. Odin…it would have broken his heart to know that, by making Thor king at that moment, would have doomed Asgard to tyranny.

"Can you tell?" he asked after a long moment of silence, "Can you tell if Earth will help him?"

He looked down as Kona closed her eyes, focusing on a vision, her face scrunching a bit as she saw something, "I think it shall," she nodded, opening her eyes, "There is much confusion for him now, there will be much hardship for him, but…Earth has much to offer him, much to teach him. He will…grow on Earth, in a way he could not on Asgard," she smiled, "I think he shall be a fitting King when he returns."

He smiled at that, relieved to know that, despite his plans getting too out of hand with the banishment, that ultimately, in the end, Thor would be a better person for it. And that was all he wanted, his brother on the throne, but ruling their home wisely, because it was _home_ and it was important to him, it was his family and friends and people that Thor would be ruling over and _they_ deserved the best. They deserved Thor, but not how he was. His brother had unlimited potential, but he needed to reach it first before he could be king.

He looked down when he felt a subtle shift in Kona's breathing to see she had drifted off. If he and Kona stayed in Asgard after Thor returned…he would want it to be a safe place for HER as well, and Thor…he'd already made it dangerous and he hadn't even been king. Imagine what damage he could do with the power of a king? No…his brother…he needed time to mature and to grow into the king he knew he could be.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Kona's hair, his hand gently resting on the back of her head as he did so, before he frowned and looked at it, examining it in the glow of the setting sun…that arm…that same arm that had turned blue…

He blinked and let out a breath, putting his arm around her and pulling her closer, allowing his eyes to fall closed, needing the peace of sleep, hoping it would erase the horrible thoughts plaguing him as to what that blue skin could mean.

A/N: I hope that look into Loki's mind sort of made sense in terms of his plans and reasons for what he did with Thor. I hope the last few chapters made more sense now that we see his thoughts behind it. I can say that Kona will be keeping an eye on Thor's progress and...what she sees of the future-king may influence quite a few aspects of the story to come, give more insight into the events of the movie as well :)

But now, knowing what she does...does it make her a co-conspirator? Hmmm... }:)

Some notes on reviews...

Thor will definitely soften :) His stay on Earth will change him for the better just as (I felt) it did in the movie too :) But there will be a point in one of the stories where Kona says something very harsh, but very true to Thor yup :)

We'll have to wait and see how Kona survives what Loki does }:)

Thanks! I try to not overwhelm the story with the OC but balance it and also be able to give insight to the OC and how they affect it so it's great to know I'm managing it :)

I'm glad you don't think Kona's a Mary Sue :) I can say we'll really see how non-Sueish she is in the sequel (or at least I hope it'll come across like that) ;)

Hello :) That's awesome, I hope you enjoy your account :)


	5. Discovering Truths

Discovering Truths

The Warriors Three and the Lady Sif were sitting in the Healing Room later that day, Fandral healed from his wound to the chest though Volstagg still had the black burn on his arm. Sif was sitting on a small bench, Volstagg on another as Fandral tended the roaring fire in the middle of the room. Hogun, who was preparing a small salve for Volstagg, glanced back when he heard footsteps approaching to see Loki escorting Kona into the room.

The blonde woman rested a hand on Loki's arm before she stepped away from him, over to Volstagg, coming to a stop beside him, on the side of his good arm, "Are you in much pain Volstagg?" she asked, concerned.

Hogun saw Loki smile softly at Kona's consideration, before he made his own way over to Volstagg with the salve.

"Tis just a scratch," Volstagg tried to reassure her, reaching out to pat her hand.

Volstagg had always been the more…jovial of the Three when it came to Kona. Where Thor and, by association, Sif were a bit tense with her, short at times, he was more silent. He didn't particularly get involved with the affairs and relationships of others but reserved his own judgment. He was naturally quiet and didn't speak much at all to anyone really. He had no quarrel with Kona. He knew Fandral had tried to woo her ages ago, but upon failing that tended to leave Kona alone. The man, for all his charm and tendency to try to flirt with other women, when it became clear that Loki was courting Kona in an official capacity, had backed off and begun to treat the woman with more respect. Oh he respected her yes, he respected all women and would never ever try to fool them or force them or anything into something they did not want, but he could charm them. He treated Kona with more the respect befitting a Lady of the House of Odin, which she very well might be should the courtship lead to something more.

Volstagg, on the other hand, was the one of them who was kindest and warmest to Kona. He merely accepted everyone as they were, he never let his anger or resentment or the thoughts of others get the best of him. He was just happy to be around people and enjoy their company. He'd invite Kona to join them at banquets and sit with them around a fire as much as Loki would, even if he knew it would upset Thor in a way. He was just accepting like that, truly out of the Three of them, the one who treated her most like she was just a person. Which they all knew Kona appreciated for how much she railed against being treated with particularity after she'd lost her sight.

"Loki said a Frost Giant burned your arm," Kona frowned at him, before glancing over where Fandral had paced, as though knowing he were standing right there, "And that you had been stabbed Fandral."

"Aye, my Lady," Fandral nodded his head at her before straightening realizing she wouldn't see it, "But the Healers have lived up to expectation."

"Not quite so much if they couldn't heal Volstagg's arm," Sif muttered.

"Are you sure you're alright Volstagg?" Kona gently reached out to his arm, brushing the lightest of fingers along it to feel for herself, but the man winced and hissed in pain, "You do not sound it."

As they all looked at Volstagg, none of them noticed Loki look down at his own arm, the one that had turned blue, turning it over before the flickering light of the fire, examining it from different angles of the flames. It was peach, it was skin once more, it was…warm. But…why had it turned blue before, why turn blue when a Frost Giant grabbed him. He knew that he was very skilled at changing his image, appearing to be someone else, but it was an illusion, that was ALL it was.

This time though…he could truly feel his body changing. He felt his heart slow, his skin cool, his blood turn to ice in his veins, he felt it spreading through him from his arm and that…worried him. He had never before truly changed like that. He swallowed hard and glanced at Kona, knowing she hadn't seen any of them there with Thor, that she had likely not seen his arm turn blue or even the attacks on the others, he knew she would have warned them for certain, found some way to do it, to stop them, if she had. He looked back down at his hand…he knew there was only one way to test a theory that was burning in his mind.

A Frost Giant had touched him, tried to use their own magic on him…the only way to see if it was magic or something else, was to use another source of a Frost Giant's essence…the Casket.

But did he dare?

"He shall be fine," Hogun spoke, pulling Loki's attention back over to see the man rubbing the salve onto Volstagg's arm, the man hissing at the sensation.

"We should never have let him go," Volstagg muttered.

"There was no stopping him," Sif sighed, they all knew, better than most that when Thor got an idea in his head almost nothing could deter him besides Odin literally standing in his path.

"At least he's only banished, not_ dead_," Fandral added, walking over, "Which is what we'd all be if Odin hadn't come after us."

"How did he even know we'd gone?" Volstagg wondered.

Kona looked in the direction of Loki, knowing he was looking at her as well. KNOWING he was going to open his mouth and lie to them so they wouldn't know her own hand in it all. He knew that the Warriors Three, Sif especially were loyal to Thor, that they would be outraged that SHE had had something to do with his banishment even if it was unintentionally. Despite their own feelings for her being different than Thor's, they would still react negatively to the thought of their friend being banished because SHE had 'told on him.'

But she couldn't let Loki lie about that, "_I_ told him," she answered just as Loki opened his mouth to speak.

"What?" Fandral looked at her, alarmed, his eyes wide though she couldn't see.

"I had a vision," Kona said simply, clasping her hands before her, "Of Thor, in Jotunheim. And I KNEW what he would do, why he was there, what would happen. I had hoped to alert the Allfather quickly enough to stop Thor's attack. It appears I was too late."

"You told Odin?" Volstagg frowned at her.

"She saved our lives," Loki defended, moving to Kona's side, hearing a note he did not like in the man's voice, seeing the looks they were directing at Kona, "AND Thor's. And I'm glad she did," he stared them down, "I had no idea father would banish Thor for what he did, but I would have done the same as Kona and told him even if I had known."

Sif's jaw clenched as she glared at Kona, as though blaming her for Thor's plight, if the girl hadn't said anything…they'd all be dead, she knew. The Bifrost would have remained closed, and they would have died at the hands of the Frost Giants, she really HAD saved their lives…but that didn't mean she had to be happy about the other outcomes, "Loki," she turned to him instead, "You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind!"

"And if I do, then what?" Loki shook his head, "I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you_ know_ what he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Even Kona saw it," he reminded them, that for her to see a vision OF Jotunheim, the lair of the Frost Giants, for her to be able to SEE him there…it had to be a powerful vision indeed, "Is _that_ what Asgard needs from its King?"

He looked at each of them, seeing them exchange looks, the Warriors Three admitting that he DID have a point, but Sif was as defiant as ever in believing him about Thor.

He sighed and turned to Kona, "I will see you soon," he told her, kissing her hands, squeezing them before he left the room.

Kona's head turned as though to watch him go, knowing that when he said 'he'd see her soon' that it meant he really just…needed a moment to himself. And she could let him have that. Not for too long as she was rather a bit impatient and selfish. She'd come to find she delighted in Loki's presence and that the time they spent together wasn't as long as she'd like it to be. If she could she'd tie their hands together and never leave his side, but alas, he was a Prince of Asgard and had duties to see to. She knew sometimes it got a bit overwhelming and he would go on a short walk to clear his head. He needed one now.

So she could wait, for him, she'd wait an eternity.

"He may speak of the good of Asgard," Sif muttered darkly under her breath, "But he's_ always_ been jealous of Thor."

"That is _enough_ Sif," Kona cut in, a firm not in her voice, "He is right about Thor and you know it."

Sif rounded on her, "What is it about him that makes you so quick to trust every word he says?"

Kona's jaw tensed but she tried to refrain from slapping the woman for doubting not just Loki's intentions but HER integrity as well, as though she hadn't had a purpose and a reason to agree with Loki. Not that she could really tell Sif or the Warriors Three about what she'd seen, Sif would refuse to believe it. And that thought made her want to slap the woman even more. She knew that Sif was a trained warrior, if she was quick enough she might get a hit in, but then Sif would have her pinned to the ground in a heartbeat, if she didn't stop the attack first. And it was…unladylike to slap someone. She…she had been meeting with Frigga a few times, recently, since Loki had asked Odin's permission to court her, whenever Loki was busy. Frigga would sit with her and they'd talk about…propriety. She had been born a servant, elevated to Seer, and now…appeared close to being a Lady and…she wasn't quite sure what to do or what that really meant. Servants worked all day, every day, at their tasks, Seers just sort of…sat there and saw things and did whatever they wanted in the time between visions but…a Lady would have responsibilities. Frigga was trying to teach her how to be a proper lady and…right now she was finding it VERY hard to remember those lessons on decorum.

"What is it about Thor that makes you so blindly faithful to him?" Kona countered, "Did he not JUST march you all into _Jotunheim_ and start a _war_ with the Frost Giants, with no thought to YOUR lives or what it would mean for Asgard?"

"He was trying to _protect_ Asgard!" Sif argued.

"So is Loki," Kona countered, "I know you may not understand it now Sif, but Thor being on Earth…it is for the best."

Sif scoffed at that, about to open her mouth when Volstagg cut in, "Let it go Sif," he warned her, "We should be grateful to Kona, not arguing with her, she saved our lives."

Sif rolled her eyes at that but refrained from speaking again.

"Laufey said there were traitors in the House of Odin," Hogun murmured quietly as the others looked at him, even Kona turning to face him, "A master of magic could easily bring three Jotuns into Asgard."

"Do NOT tell me you are implying Loki is a _traitor_," Kona's eyes narrowed at him.

She knew that was what it would look like, what Loki had done in setting the three Frost Giants into Asgard, in tricking Thor to Earth. But he truly had NOT known they'd go after the Casket or that Thor would be banished. He was truly trying to keep Asgard safe, in helping Thor become a better king, a king that Asgard needed.

To do all that, to KNOW what could happen to him if things went wrong or if he was discovered too early, if he wasn't given a chance to explain…to risk all that and STILL do it, for Asgard, for Thor…that was NOT the makings of a traitor.

"Loki's always been one for mischief," Fandral seemed to agree with her, "But you're talking about something else entirely."

"Loki is NO traitor," Kona said firmly, turning to stare each of them down with her unseeing (and admittedly unnerving) eyes. She nodded to herself, "Now if you shall excuse me," she let out a breath, striding out of the room, her hands curled into fists.

If only they knew the lengths Loki was going to give them the best king Asgard could have…they would not be so quick to judge him.

~8~

Loki slowly pushed open the doors to the Vault, pausing in the doorway to look down the long hall that led to the Casket at the end. He took a deep breath and stepped in, walking right up to it, stopping before it as he stared down at the glowing box. He hesitated only a moment before reaching out and lifting it up only slightly, his hands clasping it tightly…watching with mounting horror as the blue of the Frost Giants spread up his arms once more…

"Stop!" he heard someone shout, Odin he knew, he could recognize his father's voice anywhere.

He held the box up a moment longer before he gently placed it down once more, "Am I cursed?" he whispered, staring at the blue of his hands as he turned around to look at Odin, his entire face and body blue as well, though it had started to fade back to peach as soon as he'd let go of the Casket.

"No," Odin said simply.

He looked at his hands, waiting till they were 'normal' again before looking up at his father, imploring him, "What am I?"

"You're my son," Odin replied, stiffening.

But Loki shook his head, "What more than that?" but Odin remained quiet. He didn't even really have to speak though, he could see it on his father's face, how burdened he looked, and the truth dawned on him, "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

Odin took a breath and looked him in the eye, "No," he sighed, "In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the Temple, and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."

Loki looked down, feeling tears prickling his eyes, "Laufey's son…" he breathed, shaking his head, feeling like he couldn't breathe as he tried desperately to make sense of it all, "Why?" he looked up at Odin, "You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take _me_?"

"You were an innocent child."

Loki stared at the man he'd thought of as a father…only to let out a disbelieving breath, seeing it…seeing the…lie in his father's face, "No," he realized, "You took me for a purpose, what was it?" but Odin was silent, "Tell me!" he demanded.

Odin sighed, "I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace…through you. But those plans no longer matter."

Loki shook his head at the betrayal he felt raging inside him, to find out what he was…a Frost Giant. A monster. He'd been raised on stories, so many terrible stories about them, their brutish ways, their evil, how they were truly nothing but savage beasts…and HE was one of them. Did it matter that he'd been raised in Asgard? Did it make him…different? He was a Frost Giant, he was…nothing but a monster, wasn't he.

And worse yet…he was nothing but a tool to be used. Odin hadn't taken him out of kindness or love or even pity but…to be used. He'd taken him as a means to an end, to end the wars, to create peace. Now he realized why the man had always said both he and Thor were destined to be kings. HE was meant to be the king of Jotunheim, the one who'd make an alliance with his 'brother' the king of Asgard, to make peace. That was all he'd ever been to Odin, wasn't it? Just a…tool, not a son, not even a subject, not even Asgardian…just…a tool.

"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me like Kona!" he shouted, glaring at Odin.

He felt his stomach drop at that, at the reminder of his Kona. Had she known? Had she known what he was? She was a seer, she always said that she saw him, that she saw who he truly was…did she mean that he was a Frost Giant? Was THAT what she meant? He felt the world starting to spin at that, he felt ill, he felt…even more betrayed to think SHE might have known than that the man he'd looked to as a father had kept it from him. Had she known? Had she?!

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin shook his head.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning," Loki argued, fighting desperately not to cry as the man before him finally told him the truth, a truth he wished he had never learned. What was that Earth saying? Ignorance was bliss? How true that was, "Why didn't you?"

"You are my son," Odin insisted, "I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"Why?" he shook his head, giving up, feeling just…devastated, what point was there? What other reason could there be to hide the truth from him but that revealing he was a monster might turn him into one. Would that happen now? Would his true Giant roots take hold now that he was aware? He was…scared, truly and utterly scared, because the man he'd trusted more than anyone, more than even Thor…had lied to him his entire life, "Because I am the monster who parents tell their children about at night?"

"Don't..." Odin tried to cut in.

But Loki wouldn't have it, more and more realizations hitting him, "It all makes sense now," he nearly sneered, feeling more disgusted with himself than Odin. How did one go on when they knew their very life was an evil that was meant to be wiped off the face of Asgard? That was what they'd been raised to believe, that the only good Frost Giant was a dead one, but that they couldn't war with the Giants at the moment, because of the treaty, "Why you favored Thor all these years. Because no matter how much you claim to "love" me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the Throne of Asgard!"

He cut off suddenly when he noticed that Odin had stopped speaking, his eyes widening as he saw the man had collapsed to the ground, reaching out to him, struggling to move, struggling to breathe…before his eyes fell closed. He rushed to Odin's side, checking on him, gently placing a hand on the man's arms, terrified he'd somehow done this.

"Guards!" he called out, knowing there were some just outside the doors that would be able to help him get Odin to the healers, "Guards please help!"

~8~

Loki strode through the palace, having just left his father in his chambers, having watched the guards carrying his father, weakened, limp, unmoving, to his chambers, having seen his mother weeping for him, as he was laid to rest on his bed…a golden glow surrounding him, the Odinsleep. It was like a healing trance his father fell into at times, to heal himself, rejuvenate himself when the weariness of age got the best of him. He would wake one day, stronger, refreshed, but for now…he could hardly think on that, on his father's plight, on his brother's banishment, all he could think about was how…betrayed he felt.

His father…he winced, no, ODIN…had lied to him. Had lied to him ALL his life, had kept the truth of his heritage from him, had kept the truth of how much a monster he truly was from him…and he was…_devastated_. He was angry and hurt and terrified and frantic and…so many other things he could barely sort through the emotions running through him.

So he went to the calmest place he knew…only to throw the doors open with such force that they banged against the back walls. Hild, standing off to the side, leapt to her feet, a small dagger in hand, ready to protect her mistress, as Kona gasped and jumped up from her bench, turning to face him, a hand to her heart.

"Get out!" he snapped at Hild, the girl glancing at Kona for a moment as the woman nodded at her. Hild dashed past him, shutting the doors behind her as he strode over to Kona, "Did you know?" he asked her, trying VERY hard not to shout at her too.

SHE was NOT the one he was angry at but…if his own FATHER (or the man he thought to be his father) could lie to him like that…what was there to say Kona hadn't as well?

"Did I know what?" she shook her head, standing before him, looking truly confused.

"Did you know…that I was a Frost Giant?" his voice broke.

Kona frowned, "Loki what are you talking about?"

"Did you!?" he snapped, before flinching when he saw her flinch, taking a breath to calm down, "Did you know, Kona?" he asked, his voice lower, but still…_so hurt_.

But Kona just looked at him, "What do you mean…you're a…a Frost Giant?" she reached out to touch his face, "You're Loki, MY Loki, you're an Asgarian…"

"No," he swallowed hard, reaching out to take her hand off him, unable to bring himself to let go of it. He could see it in her face, in her expressions, she had NO idea what he was talking about, she truly hadn't known, "Fath…Odin," he corrected, "Has lied to me, lied to us all…this entire time. I am not Loki Odinson…" he looked away, blinking, feeling tears in his eyes to have to say this, "I am…Laufey's son."

"Laufey?" Kona breathed, stepping back and falling to sit on the edge of the back of her cushioned bench, but he felt her clutch his hand tighter, unwilling to let go…which he had to admit was a comfort he couldn't express, "I don't…" she shook her head, blinking, as she looked up at him, "How is that possible?"

"Apparently F…Odin took more than just the Casket from the Frost Giants," Loki said, his voice shaking with tears he refused to let fall, "I am…nothing but a lie."

"No," Kona stepped up to him once more, "That is not true…"

"Isn't it?" he let out a bitter laugh, "We all should have realized it," he began to ramble, half stuttering as he spoke which Kona knew was a sign he was truly and deeply upset, "I don't look like Odin, or Thor, I don't act like them. I'm as…tricky and slippery and deceitful as those…monsters. And you can't _see_ me Kona," his jaw tensed as he refused to let the tears come, "You can't see Frost Giants clearly…and you've never seen ME clearly…Oh I should have realized that…"

"That's not why," Kona said quietly.

"Not what?" Loki looked at her.

"That's not…the reason why I cannot see you Loki," she told him.

"Now _I_ don't understand."

She smiled at him but he could see it was a sad one, a hesitant one, like…she was about to admit something she was not ready to admit, or that she didn't want to say just yet, "It is not that I _cannot_ see you…it is that I choose NOT to look."

He blinked, feeling his anger abate for a moment as confusion set in, "You…choose…not to look for my future? Why?"

"I am afraid."

"Of what?" he breathed, feeling his heart break at the thought that she was as scared of seeing his future as Thor's.

"There are two things I am…" she shook her head, "Utterly terrified I might witness should I look," she took a breath, "The least frightening of the two…is you dying. I do not want to see that Loki. I could not bear it," her own voice cracked at that, "If I saw something happen to you and tried to prevent it and MADE it happen or warned you and you did something and avoided it, only to be harmed in a worse way. It would _kill_ me."

He stared at her a moment as her words registered, "What could be worse than me dying?"

She looked down, hesitating to say.

"Kona?" he whispered, lifting her chin to look at him, "What is it?" for something to frighten her so badly she refused to look into the future it had to be…

"You…falling in love," she murmured.

"How is that…a bad thing?"

"You did not let me finish," she took a breath, "You, falling in love…with someone who isn't me," her voice cracked at that.

Loki just blinked, staring at her, startled. He'd just told her he was a Frost Giant and she…she was admitting to…

"I…I love you, Loki," she told him, "More than anything."

"Then why are you crying?" he wondered, his thumb absently brushing away a tear as it fell.

"I don't know," she sniffled, "I just…I love you."

"Still?" he had to ask before he could tell her something equally as important, "Even knowing…what I am?"

"I KNOW what you are Loki," she took a breath, gathering herself again, "More importantly, I know WHO you are. You are Loki, you ARE Odin's son, if not by blood than by every other way that matters. Thor is your brother, Frigga your mother. You are a true Asgardian at heart. You are Loki, just...Loki. Frost Giant, Asgardian, human, it matters not to me, you will always be MY Loki."

"You…you really mean it don't you?" he searched her face for any sign of falsehood though he knew he wouldn't see any.

She nodded, "It doesn't matter WHAT you are, but WHO you are. If it did, I would just be a poor, blind servant in a pretty gown…"

"No," Loki cut in, "Kona that's not who you are."

"See," she smiled, reaching up to touch his face, "WHO I am, not what."

He felt himself let out a small, relieved, laugh at that. He'd been so…afraid that he'd confront her and find out that she'd known, all along and hadn't told him, or that he'd tell her what he was (there wasn't anything he'd ever keep from her anyway) and that she'd abandon him. He'd been a fool. No, he'd been afraid. But he should have realized, he should have known, Kona would be with him forever.

She had trusted him about the Frost Giants being let in, trusted his plan of tricking Thor to Jotunheim, defended him against the whispers of the Warriors Three and Sif that he knew would come after he'd left…she truly was his, in every sense wasn't she?

"Perceptive as ever," he murmured.

"Thank you," she nodded.

"Though…" he started to smile, feeling his heart lighten to know she hadn't known, to know that even now that she did she didn't treat him differently, "You are unaware of one rather important thing, I think."

Kona blinked and frowned, "What?"

He leaned in, his nose just barely brushing hers as he looked at her softly, "That I love _you_ as well," he whispered, his heart thudding wildly when he saw her let out a small gasping breath, her eyes shooting to his and widening, her mouth dropping open. He had to shake his head at that, it wasn't often he could surprise her. It wasn't how he'd planned to tell her but she'd rather beaten him to it, hadn't she? And now...to hear her say that to him...he couldn't imagine not saying it back. He knew what he felt and he knew what he felt for her, he DID love her, very much, what point was there to hide it?

"You do?" she asked in a shaky voice and he could see tears gather in her eyes.

"With all my heart," he lifted her hand to kiss the back of it, before placing his other hand on her cheek, leaning in to press his lips to hers, kissing her gently, deeply, sighing in contentment as he pulled away to rest his forehead to hers, watching her face, her eyes having drifted closed, his thumb brushing away the lone tear that fell from her eye, a happy tear this time.

She reached up and took his hand, holding it tightly, before she turned her head to press a kiss of her own to his knuckles. He pulled her gently into his arms, wrapping them around her as he just…held her, one of her hands gently resting on his chest as he rested his chin on top of her head, closing his eyes…so, SO thankful he had her to anchor him, to remind him.

He wasn't a Frost Giant.

He was Loki, just Loki.

A/N: Awww :) I really wanted to show more of his thoughts on what Odin told him and his fears for Kona, there's still more to come about his thoughts on being a Frost Giant, but he'll have plenty to deal with beyond just that as well ;)

In other news, I can't believe this story is halfway over! O.O Wow, time flies lol :)

Some notes on reviews...

They might call it that, but since, in the movie, they call it Earth (like when Fandral says "This isn't like a journey to Earth where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god") I just stayed with Earth :) It made sense to me, no worries ;)

Tom's voice is very nice, I agree ;)

It'll depend on how much of a hand Kona might actually have in what Loki does that'll determine if she goes against him }:)

I'm glad you're enjoying the blind/foresight thing :) I can say that we'll be seeing quite a bit of Loki's thoughts on everything and I have a definite twist for Avengers that revolves around Loki for that, but we'll have to wait about a week to get to the Avengers version of the edda ;)


	6. To be or Not to be King

To be or Not to be King

Kona sat with her back against the wall of her room, her legs extended before her, slightly crossed, her eyes closed, a soft smile on her face as she just…felt what was going on. Loki was lying on the floor, on his back, his head resting on her lap as her left hand lightly wove through his black locks, stroking his hair, soothing him. Her other hand had been resting on his chest but Loki had taken to playing with it, examining it she would have said if she'd been able to see how intently he was looking at it. She knew her hands weren't quite as delicate as a Lady's should be, she was still a servant at heart, she still liked to do things herself and work on things. But she also knew they weren't as rough as Sif's, the hands of a warrior.

Her hands, she idly thought, actually reminded her of Frigga's. They were delicate, but strong, soft but with a hint of roughness to them. It meant that while she was a lady she was by no means weak or defenseless. She DID know how to fight and defend herself. Odin's protection extended past just guards near her rooms and thick doors and strong walls and Heimdall watching her from time to time. No, the Allfather was wise enough to know that she could still be taken away from Asgard, that she could still be attacked and if she was she needed to know how to fight, even without her sight she needed to know how to protect herself.

He'd had her trained enough where she could defend herself until help arrived. She knew how to use a small sword, she knew how to fight better though with just her hands and her body. She didn't trust swords, she didn't like holding them not just because she couldn't see them but…she didn't want to hurt anyone who came to aid her. If she accidently swung at someone and punched them, that was one thing. To swing and end up slashing someone or cutting someone, that was worse. No, she didn't like swords, she preferred to just fight bare handed, that way she knew she wouldn't hurt her protectors.

Loki had also taken to helping to protect her as well, in teaching her how to hide herself from Heimdall, it would also help hide her from enemies. She'd be able to run and hide or at least get away if the others couldn't see her. She found it ironic that the smoke that Loki had taught her how to use inadvertently made others 'blind' to her. Irony that was. She was starting to suspect though that he may have put some sort of tracker on her or something, some spell to alert him to the fact that she might be in danger, he always seemed to have a...knack for showing up whenever she needed him most. Not that she had been in many situations like that, but when she'd been younger, he always just knew when others were getting to her or upsetting her. Oddly enough, it didn't bother her, the thought of Loki possibly watching over her, as much as it did to know Heimdall was watching her at times. Heimdall had rarely ever had any interaction with her, she had never had a bad experience with the man and she knew he was one of the greatest obstacles enemies would face in getting into Asgard, standing as their keeper and protector. She should have felt safe knowing Heimdall was watching over her too...but she felt that more with Loki than Heimdall.

She didn't know how Loki always knew when she needed him, she was SURE he wasn't a seer and had no abilities like that. But whatever it was and however he did it...she was grateful. She liked the thought of him being there for her always as she was for him. She knew how hard it was for him and Thor to be raised together at times. Thor had always felt himself destined to be king, and (she felt) at times would try to prove his merit and remind Loki that HE was the first in line for the throne in how he talked down to Loki at times. She had heard him tell Loki to 'remember his place' more times than she cared to count. Loki truly held no desire to be king, it was never a competition for him, he didn't see Thor as his better for being king but his equal. She knew that he'd only ever wanted Thor to see the same. And for the most part she was sure Thor did, that he saw how brilliant Loki was, but there WERE times when Thor's arrogance and drive to be the best got the better of him and he sometimes forgot Loki was his brother and not his competition. Whenever that happened, she always tried to be there for Loki like he was her, to comfort him and remind him of his worth when Thor made him feel inferior.

She liked to think she succeeded.

"Do you really believe it?" Loki murmured in the middle of the comfortable silence.

She loved that about Loki, neither of them felt the need to constantly talk. Others…she got the impression they'd talk around her and make louder noises so she'd be aware they were there. They seemed to forget that in losing her sight her other senses had been strengthened. She could smell Fandral coming, the…perfume (though he swore he didn't wear any) was rather easy for her to sniff. Volstagg's steps were naturally heavy so she heard him coming a mile away. Hogun was a bit harder, but she DID hear him walk as well, just because he was silent didn't mean he made no sound at all. Sif was much the same as Fandral, she wore a particular perfume as well.

Loki, she could always tell when LOKI was sneaking up on her, because he snuck. He tried to be too quiet and in being too quiet she heard him. That was a complicated thought, to hear someone being quiet. She couldn't really explain it though, it was like she was just always aware of him.

"Believe what?" she hummed, they'd been silent for so long she wasn't sure what he meant.

"That I'm just…me," he sighed, moving to hold her hand instead of play with it, their fingers interlocked, as he rested it on his chest, looking up at her as she looked down at him, "That I'm not a…a monster."

"YOU? A monster?" she actually had to laugh at that a bit, "Loki that is ridiculous."

"Is it?" he asked quietly, a trace of fear in his voice.

"It is," she nodded, "Look at what you are doing here," she gestured around with her left hand, smiling as she heard him give a small groan of disappointment when she took her hand away from his hair to do it, "You are risking _everything_ to see Asgard safe. You tricked Odin into seeing Thor for what he was to keep me from having to face him, to face Thor's wrath as well. You are trying to help your bother become a better man, a great and just king. You risked your life in Jotunheim to protect them all. And I have seen you with the children," she added, thinking about when they'd take a walk through Asgard, how the young children were always so excited to see one of the royals walking among them. While she couldn't 'see' exactly, she could hear and imagine, it wasn't that hard, "You offer them tricks and treats and you jest with them. You entertain them, always, no matter what you stop to play with them a short while. You care for them and you treat them with kindness. And speaking of children, a monster…would not have come to comfort a small girl as she cried herself to sleep," she murmured, recalling when she'd lost her sight, "A monster would have enjoyed her suffering."

Loki looked at her intently, hearing the passion and conviction with which she spoke, about HIM, and lifted his own left hand to her face, stroking her cheek, smiling when she leaned into his touch, "Thank you Kona. You always help me see things clearly."

She smiled, "Well, I AM a _seer_."

He laughed at that and sat up, kissing her quickly before she could react, sure he hadn't surprised her but enjoying the results of his attempts. He pulled away a few moments later, resting his forehead to hers.

Kona turned her eyes on him, reaching up to touch his cheek, lightly tracing his face, "You should go see your father," she murmured, "I can tell you feel guilty for shouting at him before he fell into the Odinsleep," he'd told her about that, about how he'd come to find he was a Frost Giant, what Odin had said, what he had shouted in return, all the events that led up to their king being in a healing coma.

"Odin," he sighed, looking away. Could he even really call the man his father?

"Is STILL your father," Kona reminded him, knowing where his mind had gone, "Loki…he is the man who raised you. He is the one who cared for you as a child, who gave you your ceremonial helmet, your armor, who taught you to ride your first horse. Remember that?" she nudged him, "You fell off on your first attempt and…"

"Odin picked me up," he nodded, smiling a bit as he thought on it, "He brushed me off and…and made sure I wasn't injured, before helping me get back on. He stood by the side of my horse the rest of the time, didn't let me fall off again after that."

"I…doubt a Frost Giant would have been so kind," she added hesitantly.

He had to agree. From what they knew of the Frost Giants, Laufey would not have been so patient with him, so considerate, or even attempted comforting him. He remembered what Odi...his father, had said about how he'd been found, abandoned and likely left to die. He had been abandoned by one father and taken in and loved by another. He had been given a home and food, cloth and warmth, a father and a mother and a brother who loved him for WHO he was on the inside. He had gained a father who was the wisest man he knew, who strove for peace and offered protection...not war and violence. He was…glad for the father he had, that it was Odin who raised him. A small part of him couldn't help but think that, if it hadn't been Odin...HE wouldn't be the person he was today, he wouldn't be Loki, he wouldn't be the Loki that Kona loved.

She loved him.

Oh, that brought a smile to his face despite the heavy topic they were discussing. Kona loved him, the woman he loved loved him back. And that alone was worth all the truths he'd discovered of the lies he'd been told. Kona...now she knew every single thing about him, she knew every sordid detail, and she STILL loved him regardless of that. And that was just remarkable. As long as he had that...he was sure he could handle anything else that came.

"I think he loves you more," Kona added.

"Who?" Loki looked at her, having gotten so lost in thought that he wasn't sure if she'd spoken before that.

"Odin," she answered, "I think he loves you more than Thor, not less."

"How could he?" he let out a small, bitter scoff, knowing his mind was going back to him being a Frost Giant.

"Odin knew," she shrugged, speaking as though it were simple, "Odin knew exactly…" she sighed, "What," she offered for only this instance, "You were. And he still loved you. He still raised you. He comforted and protected and trained you. Loki, I saw it, when I was a child, when I could still see. I saw the way he looked at you, it was the way my mother looked at me. With love, a father's love. No matter what, I know in my heart that Odin DID love you, and still does. To know what he knew and treat you as his own? To look past everything and still accept you? You cannot argue that he did not love you Loki, if anything, at the very least, he loves you as much as he does Thor."

Loki was silent, thinking on that. It…did make sense. For Odin to know he was a Frost Giant and trust him, to raise him beside Thor, to cherish him and support him. He…HAD been a supportive father. When he had decided he'd rather focus on magic than war, Odin had smiled at his mothe…at Frig…at his_ mother_, and told her he got it from her, had arranged for him to learn magic instead. When he'd asked for a book instead of a sword as a gift once, Odin had given him a bookshelf full of them. When remarked that he'd like to court Kona, Odin had taken him to the side and they'd had a…truly touching and meaningful discussion about what it would mean, for him to tie himself to Kona, as a prince but also as a man. They had talked long, as father and son, with Odin not forbidding it but _listening_ to him and his thoughts first before making a decision, heeding his words and understanding him in the way only a father could. And when he'd told Odin that he truly believed that he loved Kona, he'd seen his father smile, seen the true…happiness in his eye. The happiness of a father who was happy for his son to find happiness of his own. Odin HAD always been there for him, had made him feel safe and loved.

He sighed, "Why are you SO good at seeing through me?" he wondered, "Are you certain you are truly blind?"

"As a bat," she laughed, nudging him, "And you're as perceptive as me you know. You're just...perceptive of everyone except yourself. Sometimes you just need someone to point it out to you. So go on. See him. He CAN still hear you even in Odinsleep it's said. I shall be waiting here when you have finished."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her once more, "I shall not be long."

She squeezed his hand as he stood, helping her up before he turned and left the room…only to pause when he saw Hild at the end of the hall, casting worried glances back at Kona's door. He instantly felt regret for how he'd shouted and startled her, "My sincerest apologies, Hild, for…ordering you about like that," he told her, making sure she knew how sorry he was, "Your mistress is waiting," he gestured back down the hall.

Hild smiled and nodded, before hurrying to check on Kona. He watched her go, catching a glimpse of Kona as the doors to her chambers opened and shut and smiled, nodding to himself as he went to do as she suggested…and see his father.

~8~

Loki sat across from his mother on the left side of his father's bed, looking down at the old man lying within it, encased in the soft golden light of the Odinsleep, able to feel the healing energy, the pure magic at work. It was…odd to see Odin like that. His memories of his father were all of such a strong man that to see him lying there, unconscious, unmoving, looking so much like he was dead…it was jarring. He glanced across the bed at his mother, sitting loyally beside his father, watching him with a soft, though worried smile as she held the man's hand.

**"**I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning," Frigga began.

Loki closed his eyes, realizing that not only had Odin known, but Frigga as well. He truly hoped they were the only ones who had. He didn't think he could bear to find out yet another person had kept such a thing from him. It…hurt more to find his mother had known. But he tried to recall Kona's words, that for them to know and love him regardless…THAT was family. She was doing the same at that very moment. She now knew…what he was, but she still loved him. She loved who he was, on the inside, his mind, his personality, his soul…not the creature he was made of.

"There should be no secrets in a family," Frigga added.

"So why did he lie?" he asked, he could guess but he assumed, if there was ONE person in all of Asgard that Odin would have told the truth to…it was Frigga.

"He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different," she replied, "You are our _son_, Loki, and we your family. You must know that."

Loki looked at her, a soft smile on his face, "I have been…reminded of that," he told her.

She smiled as well, "Kona?"

"Am I that easy to read?" he wondered vaguely.

"Not to many, just your mother," Frigga reassured him, "It's that smile on your face," she nodded at him, amused when he reached up to his lips, as though he'd be able to feel or see his smile in doing so, "You smile like that when you think of her."

"Do I?" he let out a breathy laugh.

She hummed, nodding, "When you asked to court her, when Odin said yes," she laughed, feeling tears in her eyes to remember both the state of her husband and also the happiness she'd seen in Loki, "You looked as though you might have started singing."

"I didn't think he would agree," he looked down at Odin, the two of them falling silent and solemn once more.

He really hadn't thought Odin would give his permission or his blessing. He knew that Odin valued Kona as a seer, but he'd always thought the man still saw her as nothing more than a servant, yet he'd agreed. He'd given his blessing to allow him to ask her if a courtship would be agreeable. And that had meant the world to him.

"You _can_ speak to him," Frigga murmured, "He can see and hear us, even now."

But Loki swallowed, the things he wanted to say, the conversation that had to follow…he wanted to wait till Odin could respond, till they could talk instead of just him speaking. He wasn't like Thor, he didn't just want his own voice heard but a return of dialogue. He wanted to be able to look into Odin's eye when he apologized for shouting, when he told his father that he understood. He could wait, "How long will it last?"

**"**I don't know," she sighed, reaching out to take Odin's hand, "This time is different. We were unprepared."

"I never get used to seeing him like this," he murmured, looking at his father sadly, "The most powerful being in the Nine Realms lying helpless until his body is restored."

"But he's put it off for so long now, I fear..." she cut herself off, taking a breath, before she glanced at Loki, "You're a good son. We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us. And your brother."

Loki looked at her solemnly, "What hope is there for Thor?"

With Odin in Odinsleep…there was no way for Thor to return now. And with them not knowing how long it would last…what if the sleep never ended? What if Odin fell to Valhalla? It was nearly an unwritten law that the last orders of a king would stand, that they could not be altered or reversed by the next king. If Frigga took Odin's place as ruler, not even she would be able to allow Thor back. To disregard the orders, especially those of Odin Allfather, the people would not know what to make of their ruler. They worshiped Odin, they saw him as wise and just, and he was. To disrespect the last command of the Allfather…it would not garner the support of the other Asgardians no matter if it was Thor in question.

What hope was there for Thor's return now? The only one who could recall Thor from Earth and do so without consequence…was Odin.

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does," Frigga looked at Odin, knowing where her son's mind had gone. Odin HAD to have known the Odinsleep was near, he especially would have seen the signs before all of them. If he banished Thor, knowing that he was about to fall prey to the sleep…there had to be a reason. She knew not what it was, perhaps it would be that enough time would have passed by the time he woke to invite Thor back, or perhaps it was about testing Thor to see if he'd be wise and strong and resourceful enough to get himself back to Asgard without his father's assistance? She sighed, she wished she knew, "Thor may yet find a way home."

Loki nodded slowly at that, before glancing at the door. He'd be thrilled if Thor came back, he'd never wanted him banished in the first place, but…was he ready to come back? Was he ready to be king? Had he grown enough in the short time he'd been on Earth? He stood and headed for the doors, he should find Kona and ask her to look in on Thor, let him know if the man was ready. If Thor was, he'd go get his brother himself.

He paused though, when he heard a clatter in the halls, the sound of armored footsteps approaching. The doors opened and a guard entered, holding Odin's staff, Gungnir, in hand. He watched, completely startled when the man…knelt before him, holding up the staff to HIM, "What…"

"Thor is banished," Frigga called from behind him, making him glance back at her, "The line of succession falls to you. Until Odin awakens, Asgard is yours," Loki looked back at the spear, "Make your father proud. My king."

Loki glanced between her and the staff a moment before hesitantly reaching out to take it, holding it in his hands, feeling the weight (metaphorically) of it. He let out a breath, shaking his head as he glanced at Frigga, "Please excuse me," he said quickly before striding out of the room…needing to get out of there, get away…

This was not what he wanted.

~8~

"How did it go?" Kona smiled as Loki entered her chambers, she knew he'd gone to see Odin, there was little other places he could have gone and he'd sounded like he was agreeing to see Odin when they last spoke. But when Loki didn't speak, her smile started to fade, "Loki? What is it? Has something happened?"

She didn't think something could have happened to Odin, she was certain that she would have seen THAT coming at least. But Loki was so silent, so quiet, unnaturally so. She could feel it, a shift in the air, it wasn't their normal comfortable silence but one of…unease, and that worried her. Loki was always so calm and peaceful, to think of him upset by something well…she knew he'd been very upset by finding out he was apparently a Frost Giant, but this was a more…solemn unease.

"Has Thor improved at all?" he asked her, walking over to kneel before her as she sat on her bench, "Can you see him? Please, Kona, can you look?"

She frowned, a bit confused as to why he suddenly wanted her to look for Thor so urgently, but nodded, closing her eyes. Sometimes, with enough focus, she could catch a glimpse of the present before the future overtook it. She wasn't like Heimdall in that she could see anywhere what was happening right at that moment (though she knew for him to ask HER to attempt so meant Heimdall could not be asked), but she could catch a few seconds of it before the most imminent future presented itself. And she knew that Loki was also asking about the future, if Thor would be ready sooner than later.

She focused as much as she could, Loki watching as her face scrunched, searching the future, looking through time…to Earth, to Thor. It was blurry, a bit haze on the edges, but she could see it…and she felt her heart break for Loki at what she saw. Thor, while he did seem a bit…calmer, was still being his normal self. He was sitting in an odd room, full of people in odd dress, eating…more like stuffing himself really. He was quite like what she imagined Volstagg looked like when he ate, insulting others, smashing cups on the ground, before striding about, walking as though others should stop and bow to him.

And then she saw it…the future shifting, to night, to Thor attacking the humans, going straight to warfare and violence and brute force instead of negotiation and talking. She could tell HE was attacking as the people around seemed to have no idea he was there till he attacked, and that made it worse, because she knew now that it WAS an attack.

She winced and opened her eyes, shaking off the vision as she looked at Loki with a sorrowful expression.

He let out a breath and closed his eyes, knowing what that meant, knowing without having to ask that no, Thor hadn't changed, not really, not enough.

"I am sorry Loki," Kona squeezed his hands as he looked at her, "He does not appear to have grown."

"I feared as much," Loki rubbed his head with a hand, it was too soon.

His brother was stubborn, he wouldn't change instantly, he'd fight it every step of the way, he'd focus on how to return instead of how to end his banishment. And that was it, wasn't it? THAT was Odin's plan. When Thor was grown and mature and wise enough to realize the important things, to THINK instead of act, he'd have reached the point where his banishment would be over. Until then…Thor would focus on a way to return to Asgard instead of what lessons there were to be learned on Earth. Thor was missing the point of his banishment, he was missing the reasons for it and what he needed to do to end it.

"What has happened Loki?" Kona asked, knowing that something had to have happened for him to come back so flustered.

Loki sighed, merely turning one of her hands over, placing Gungnir into it and closing her fingers around it. Kona frowned, not sure exactly what was placed in her hand, aware it was a staff of some sort, but as she slowly moved her other hand up the staff, feeling the details of it, her eyes widened and she looked at him.

He nodded, seeing the question in her eyes, "I thought it would be mother," he admitted.

He was SURE it would be Frigga to take up the throne in Odin's place. With Thor, the one who had been trained for the throne and prepared to be king, not there…it made sense that, while she was still alive and while none of her sons had been coronated, that the Queen would take up the position as ruler. It hadn't ever occurred to him that HE would be named king until Odin woke or Thor returned. It truly hadn't, it never had, he'd never wanted to be king, to have all that responsibility put upon him, to know all the lives of Asgard were depending on him and looking to him…it was not a burden he was sure he could handle.

"She would never leave Odin's side," Kona murmured, something he really should have realized, because it was true. Frigga had never left Odin's side in the past, but the Odinsleep had never been so unexpected before, they'd never NOT had time to prepare for it and make plans to deal with it.

"What am I to do Kona?" he shook his head, placing his hands over hers on Gungnir, "I have no desire to be king."

"I know," she whispered, that was something they had talked about many times as they grew, "But…right now Asgard _needs_ a ruler Loki," she gently pushed Gungnir towards him, pulling her hands up from under his to rest them on top of his, "Who better than the man who has always had its best interests at heart?"

He gave her a small smile for that, "It…shall not be for long, will it?" he had to ask.

"I cannot say," Kona told him, "Thor is…more stubborn than Mjolnir."

Loki had to laugh at how true that was. He nodded to himself, "Then I will try my best."

"You shall not have to try alone," she squeezed his hands, "I served Odin, I will serve you too, in any way I can," she offered him a smile, nudging him, "My King."

He felt himself smile at that, at how loyal she was, he knew she wasn't offering because he was taking up the mantle of king, but…because it was HIM. And he couldn't help but think, even if it was to himself, that if HE had to be the king…

He'd love nothing more than if SHE were to be his queen.

A/N: I wanted to take a different look at Loki's question when he asks 'what hope is there for Thor?' In the movie, it sounded like he didn't want Thor to return, but that was just one interpretation. I wanted to look at a slightly different take, what if he asked it because he knew, with Odin asleep, there really wasn't any hope of Thor returning till Odin woke? Just one way to look at it ;)

I know that this scene in the movie (with Loki and Frigga) happened after the Warriors Three and Sif saw Loki on the throne, but in a deleted(/extended) version of this scene it was finished with Loki becoming king, so I moved it up earlier to explain the Warriors Three/Sif seeing him on the throne later ;) Hope it wasn't too confusing! I'm trying to keep it flowing and in some sort of explainable order :)

I'm really glad you all seem to be enjoying the story so far. I really wanted to focus on Loki/Kona in this particular story to explain quite a few things in the next two ;)

Some notes on reviews...

Yup, halfway over! I'm so sad :'( But we'll definitely be getting the Avengers next :)

I can't promise Loki will stay the good guy, but I can say that I have quite a few twists planned for the Avengers and Kona and what she knows about Loki will be very important ;) I can say that some...pretty big things will be happening though }:) Kona won't be able to see the Frost Giants clearer, nope, it's more like a natural limitation that applies to all Frost Giants. She's just never noticed it about Loki because she doesn't look into his future :)

I thought it was cute too to have him ask :) Might be a bit of what I've heard of Tom Hiddleston peeking through, he strikes me as a very gentlemanly person so I could sort of see Loki being all proper and wanting to do it the right way for Kona :) Lol, that happened to a couple people in my first Doctor Who story, they were watching interviews and wondering where my OC the Professor's actress was :) That happens to me when I watch the shows/movies after finishing a story, I get confused as to where the OCs are :)

Their love and trust in each other will definite be very important in the next two stories ;) I really wanted to lay the foundation of their love and how deep it goes in what they think of each other :)


	7. Necessary Lies

Necessary Lies

Sif strode before the Warriors Three as they headed towards the throne room, making it look more like they were rushing to stop her than anything. The guards allowed them entrance and they rushed in, their heads bowed in respect of Odin as they approached his throne, "Allfather, we must speak with you urgently…" she cut off, however when she saw it was not Odin upon the throne…but Loki, in all his ceremonial garb, his horned-helmet on his head, Odin's staff in his hand as he sat, leaning to the side.

Her gaze flickered to the side that he was leaning towards, where Kona was standing, beside the throne, one hand resting on the back of it as she spoke quietly with Loki, their conversation interrupted by her entrance. She gave the minutest shake of the head at the sight, this…could not be. Frigga should have been on the throne as the Queen of Asgard, not Loki!

"My friends," Loki greeted them with a smile.

"Where's Odin?" Fandral asked.

Kona's hand gently slid from the throne to Loki's shoulder as she felt and heard him stiffen beside her, knowing it was a touchy and very painful topic for Loki at the moment. She knew he blamed himself for the Odinsleep his father had fallen into, he thought that his shouting at the man and demanding answers had triggered it. He was waiting for Odin to awaken so he might be able to apologize and truly speak with his father about what he'd done and what it could mean for the future. But at the current moment it was still a tense subject for Loki to speak of, so she answered instead, "The Allfather has submitted to the Odinsleep," she explained, squeezing Loki's shoulder a moment, "The Queen knows not when he will awaken."

"He may never awaken again," Loki murmured, his fears getting to him, voicing them for the others to hear. He just wanted his father to wake up so he could apologize, but…it was lasting longer than normal, the healing glow around him stronger and brighter and they knew it would mean it would take longer. How much longer not even Kona could see. And the fact that SHE couldn't pinpoint when Odin would awake alarmed him and he knew it concerned his mother deeply. Why would she NOT see him wake unless…he never did?

He frowned though when he saw her and the Warriors Three exchanging a look at that and reached up to place his hand on Kona's.

"We would speak with her," Sif decided.

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside," Loki informed them, "You can bring your 'urgent' matter to me," he stood, Gungnir in one hand, Kona's hand in the other as he stood before them, "Your King."

He watched as Sif's jaw tensed, the four of them giving yet another round of looks at each other before they begrudgingly knelt on the floor, pressing their fists to their chests in deference.

"My _king_," Sif recovered, continuing to speak, "We would ask you to end Thor's banishment."

Loki closed his eyes for a moment, he knew this was coming. Kona hadn't said a word about it, hadn't had a vision but they were both expecting something like this from the four, or at least from Sif. But he knew that it was an impossible request, "My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last," he said wisely, reminding them of the unwritten law between kings and the passing of the crown, "We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people must have a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times."

Kona frowned, not even needing to see them to know they had to be resentful and angry about that, she could tell from the way Loki squeezed her hand in how he had to refuse a request he too wished to see come to fruition. But they both knew that, while Thor couldn't be allowed back…he could be BROUGHT back…if Heimdall was of the persuasion to allow it, to disregard Odin's orders (which he had in the past as well in letting them into Jotunheim). For anyone other than the reigning king to do that though…it would be seen as being the very traitors to the house of Odin that Laufey had accused Loki of being.

"All of us must stand together," Loki continued, "For the good of Asgard."

"Yes," Fandral reached out to stop Sif as she leapt to her feet, of all of them the most against Loki's decision, "Of course."

"Good," Loki nodded, though he felt Kona tense beside him, caught her staring off to the side in the corner of his eye. Kona always made an effort to look in the direction of someone as they spoke or as an event happened, for her to look away meant she was _seeing_ something at that very moment, "Then you will wait for my word."

"If I may, beg the indulgence of your majesty," Volstagg attempted, "To perhaps reconsider…"

"We're done," Loki cut in, turning to stride off, wanting to check on Odin, leaving Kona to follow, however she remained there to face the Warriors Three as they too stood.

"Can you not speak to him!?" Sif demanded, gesturing wildly at the direction Loki had disappeared in, her voice more a hiss to Kona, sure that Loki would try to eavesdrop.

"And what would I say Sif?" Kona countered, "Especially when I agree with him."

Sif rolled her eyes, "Typical."

Kona's eyes narrowed as she rose to her full height, looking down at the four of them as she stood at the top of the steps to the throne, "Watch your tone Sif. You may be a magnificent warrior, and I commend you on your bravery in battle, but you would do well to remember that I am a member of Odin's council," she added, it was a small group of individuals that Odin would turn to at times for advice or to plan something, "And now I serve Loki in the same capacity."

"We merely wished for Thor to return," Fandral spoke, grabbing Sif's arm to tug her back, knowing that the woman was concerned about Thor but also that her tongue would get them all into trouble if she was not careful. Insult Kona and there would be little chance that Loki would ever listen to them at all, because she would refuse to speak to him.

"Do you not want to see the true king on the throne?" Hogun asked quietly, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he gazed upon her.

"Of course I do," Kona replied.

"Then why not convince Loki to allow us to bring Thor back?" Volstagg shook his head, not understanding why, if she was being truthful in wanting to see THOR on the throne she would hesitate so.

"Thor was banished for a reason," she reminded them, "Odin saw what you all have failed to see. That he was not ready to take the throne," she paused, waiting a moment for it to sink in, "And he still is not. Not right now. You must be patient, and you must trust Loki."

She didn't need her eyes to know that the scoff Sif gave was also followed by a roll of her narrowed eyes before the warrior turned and stormed off. She could hear the anger in the woman's heavy footsteps, could hear the other three rushing to catch up to her. She sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head, knowing the vision she'd seen only moments ago was now more likely to happen than ever.

Sif...would never not believe in Thor, just as much as SHE would never not believe in Loki.

~8~

"Let me guess," Loki began, weary, as Kona entered his chambers to check on him, him sitting on a chair before a small fire, "They are displeased with my decision to not end Thor's banishment?"

Kona nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid they are."

He shook his head, "Do they not realize that I do not want to be king? That I do not do this with a light heart? Thor is my brother, I would like nothing more than for him to be back but he is not ready to be king."

"They do not know you as well as I do Loki," Kona murmured as she moved to try and comfort him, walking over to stand behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them, trying to relieve the tension she could feel.

Loki he rubbed his eyes, "I do not understand how father does this," he admitted, "I can barely handle being king for more than a few moments and yet he has done it nearly his entire life."

Kona smiled, dropping a kiss on the back of his head, "Do not worry too much. Thor will be ready, eventually he will return."

He sighed, pressing his hands onto hers, looking up at her, "Kona can you see when he might be ready?"

She nodded, "That is what I saw when the Warriors Three and Sif were speaking. I saw them, Loki, going to Thor themselves."

He smiled, "Good."

But she shook her head, "Unfortunately that is not as good as it may seem. They shall get him before he is ready. Loki they're planning to go very soon and he has not been on Earth long enough to change."

He sighed, "What should we do?"

If banishment wasn't sudden enough, wasn't jarring enough, and wasn't enough to shock Thor into realizing he needed to change, he couldn't think of another thing that could possibly happen while he was on Earth that could get Thor to fully accept his banishment and to realize why he had been banished, to make him try and change for the better. They needed to be quick and they needed him to change soon. He knew that the moment they told the Warriors Three or Sif what he had planned and why they could not go after Thor…they would cry traitor, they would mark him as an enemy of Asgard. They wouldn't care for his reasons, they would just see what they wished to see, that he had gotten Thor out of the way to take the throne since they were already under the impression that all he did was to try and best his brother.

Sif, he knew, always thought he was jealous of Thor but he couldn't understand the reason why. There was nothing to be jealous of. Yes or was bigger than him and stronger than him and a better warrior, he had been trained to be king and that was not something HE had ever wanted or ever tried for. He did not want to be a warrior, he wanted to focus on his mind and he was very clever, he wanted to learn magic and now he was a master of it, he wanted to find love first, find someone who would love him truly for him instead of as a king, he did not want to be a pawn used to broker peace. And in so doing he had found Kona. So really, what was there to be jealous of? Nothing.

He felt Kona's hands on his shoulders still for a moment and he looked up at her, "What do you think?" he asked, eyeing her carefully. He could recognize that expression, it was when she had a thought but did not want to say it, "What are you thinking?"

She hesitated, "I am not certain what I am thinking would be the best course of action."

"Well I would appreciate any sort of perspective on this, any thoughts at all would be most welcome."

She sighed, but still did not make a mention of what her thoughts were. Loki leaned forward, reaching up and taking her hands off his shoulders, tugging her around the small chair he was sitting on to stand before him. He smiled mischievously, one that she could not see, and tugged her down with a laugh as she fell onto his lap, making her smile and laugh as well while his arms wrapped around her.

"What are you thinking, my heart?" he looked at her.

She smiled, blushing at the compliment, at the small endearment, before giving in and telling him what thoughts had struck her, "When I lost my sight," she spoke slowly, as though considering her words and how she wanted to phrase them, "When I lost my sight, it felt as though I had lost everything. And, in a way, I did. I could no longer be a servant when I couldn't see, there were very limited things that I would be able to have done. Everything that Odin allowed me to do as a servant, as your friend, what I would have done in the future, I could no longer do. My entire life changed in that single moment."

He nodded, recalling how hard it had been for her, how it had taken her ages to adapt to being unable to see.

"I had to learn an entirely new way of life," she continued, "It was jarring and shocking and it truly made me appreciate everything that I still had. It forced me to find a new strength inside myself, it forced me to change and grow and adapt. Everything I had left became that much more important to me because of losing my sight. To lose one thing, you must gain another."

Loki looked at her, that was exactly what had been said to his father when he had gone to Mimer's well, for knowledge to be gained something else has to be lost. He felt like he understood what she was getting at, what might shock a change into his brother, "But what could Thor possibly lose? He has already lost his home in his banishment."

Kona bit her lip, "Did he?" she had to ask, "Thor has spent the entire time on Earth trying to get back to Asgard, knowing his banishment would one day end. What if…" she trailed off.

Loki reached out and turned her head to look at him, his thumb stroking the corner of her chin, "What if what?"

"What if he were to…" she sighed, "Think that the banishment was not temporary?" she offered, "What if he truly thought he _had_ lost his home and that the only place he had left was Earth? He might not act as though the arrogant prince that still had a claim to the throne but more…a man who was alone and lost with nothing but himself."

Loki paused, considering those words, considering the logic behind them. That did make sense, Thor was a man where something truly magnificent or terrible had to happen to get through to him…like Kona's blinding, "So you mean…if Thor were to believe that Asgard was lost to him entirely, that his banishment was permanent or something, that he might start to appreciate his life on Earth and start to grow?"

She nodded, "That is what I think. What I have found is that, sometimes, the things that weaken us, that…devastate and break our hearts, are the things that allow us to grow stronger. Maybe that is what Thor needs? He has always been strong, but he has always been a prince and had Asgard to support him. He has never had to rely solely on himself and earn the respect and trust of others."

"But what could possibly have happened that would make his banishment permanent?" Loki had to wonder, "Unless…"

Now it was HER turn to frown, "Unless what?"

"Unless he knew it was impossible," Loki murmured, "Thor knows the law of the Kings, that the next king cannot undo the last law of the prior. If he thought that father…" he swallowed hard, "If he thought that father had…died, that he would not be around to reverse the order, he would know that the next person in line could not change it, that he would be stuck on Earth."

Kona nodded, it did make sense, but…she also knew what it would mean for that to be told to Thor, she knew how hard it would be not just for Thor to hear it but…for Loki to say it. Loki would have to be the one to tell Thor that news, "It is a terrible lie Loki. It is truly a burden to take on, I would never wish it on you, but…I think this may be the only way to get Thor to realize what he had in Asgard, to realize, when he is alone on Earth, all the people that he had around him, the ones he was meant to protect."

Loki fell silent, thinking about it. It was truly terrible how much sense that made. And he knew it would be a horrible, horrible thing to tell his brother, to lie about the state of their father…but if it would make Thor realize what he had and what he had lost and how important Asgard was, how much it had to be protected and cherished…if it would help him mature and grow stronger and make him appreciate the role of king and the weight of that power and everything that much more…

He nodded, resigning himself. As much as it killed him to have to do it to his brother, he understood Kona's logic. To lose all one had made them appreciate what they had left, made them treasure the things they gained after that point, made them cherish it should it come back. Thor needed to believe himself truly alone on Earth, not a Prince of Asgard, not a God, but…just a man, just a man like every other mortal. One who needed to earn the respect of others, earn their trust, and show respect and trust in return.

"Can you see it?" he looked at her, "What would happen after I tell Thor that?"

Kona closed her eyes and focused, her face scrunching as she tried to see that particular future, "He will be...devastated, yes, pained, guiltridden. He will feel as responsible for that as you do for the Odinsleep. But..." she nodded, "He will be more subdued," she breathed, seeing it, "He will be considerate, and...he will see the lengths others have gone and will go to help him. There are people with him...a woman, he will be able to see her character afterwards, she will be able to change him for the better."

"Like you do me," he murmured, his arms tightening around her.

He hoped it would be true, that his brother would fall in love one day, he didn't care with who, Sif, another Asgardian, a human, it could be a Frost Giant for all he cared so long as Thor was happy and understood what HE felt around Kona. If the man could know true and deep love...perhaps he would understand how important Kona was to him and finally give up his childish grudge against her. Kona, through knowing her, had made him a better man, a more considerate and compassionate man. He hoped this woman, whoever she was, that Kona had seen would do the same for Thor and it seemed she would. Thor truly had been so focused on returning to Asgard that he had blinded himself to those around him, to how he acted and how he treated them...but it appeared having no home to work towards would allow him to see those still with him and to appreciate them, the first step in appreciating others as well.

"Then it appears I have no choice," he murmured.

Kona nodded sadly, leaning over to rest her forehead to his, her hand winding around the back of his head, her fingers lightly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, comfortingly, soothingly, "I am sorry Loki," she whispered.

The two of them closed their eyes, just…sitting there, Kona offering as much strength and support as she could for Loki to do this, to do what had to be done for Thor to truly realize what he had lost in his brash actions, and Loki just…taking comfort in Kona, gathering his will to tell the worst lie he ever would tell to the brother who had always been there for him, to the brother he would do anything for.

~8~

Loki stood in a room, much like one of the prison cells of Asgard, actually quite like it, very minimal, scarcely anything there, but…different, having an…Earth feel to it. Which it would, as he was on Earth. He was standing there, looking sadly at Thor as the man sat in a chair, covered in mud and sweat and bruises, his hands bound before him, staring up at a man in a suit as they spoke. He knew what had happened, Kona had told him of every vision she'd had of Thor. He had gone on a quest for Mjolnir, had attacked and fought his way into this…facility. Instead of negotiating, instead of talking or thinking he had done what he had in Jotunheim, he'd just…attacked, used physical force to try and get his way.

He hadn't been able to lift Mjolnir though, even when he'd made it all the way to the hammer, through all its guards. He wasn't worth of the power of Thor any longer, not yet anyway. He actually found it…beneficial that he had chosen this moment to come to his brother. The shock of fighting so excellently to get to his prize and have it refuse to be lifted by him, to realize it meant he wasn't worthy of its power would hopefully mean his brother would be more inclined to listen to what he had to say and take his words to heart.

The man in the suit was speaking, neither he nor Thor aware he stood there, just behind him and off to the side, he was cloaked in magic of course.

**"**You made my men," the suited man spoke, "Some of the most highly trained professionals in the world look like a bunch of minimum wage mall cops. That's hurtful. In my experience, it takes someone who's received similar training to do what you did to them. Would you like to tell me where you received your training?"

Loki glanced at Thor, the man just sitting there, staring blankly ahead.

"Pakistan? Chechnya? Afghanistan? Then again, you strike me more as the soldier of fortune type. What was it, South Africa?" but Thor was silent still, "Certain groups pay well for a good Mercenary like you," and still nothing, which made Loki smile, his brother certainly was…stubborn, "Who are you? One way or another, we find out what we want to know. We're good at that."

Loki watched as the man left the room, getting a call on some sort of communicator device, as Thor bowed his head. He stepped up, coming to stop before Thor and dropping the magic. As though sensing it, Thor looked up to see his brother there. He'd attempted to mimic the style of the humans he'd seen. Dressed now in a buttoned white shirt, with a black vest, a black jacket over it but with a green scarf, black pants, very…modern Earth attire he hoped. Which made him briefly wonder what Kona would have worn if she had accompanied him, but he shook his head, now was not the time for his mind to wander.

If he thought of Kona, he was sure he would smile, and he…he needed to look solemn and burdened. Which…he truly was. He was loathing himself for having to do this to Thor, to tell him such a blatant lie, but…it had to be done, for Thor's own good, for the sake of Asgard.

"Loki?" Thor breathed, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you," he said, his voice deep, sorrowful, something Thor seemed to pick up on.

Thor stiffened, "What's happened?" he frowned, sensing a negative note in his brother's voice, "Tell me! Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to father…"

**"**Father is dead," Loki cut in, needing to get it out, needing to get it out as quickly as he could. For being a 'Mischief Maker' as Kona loved to call him, he was surprisingly horrid at lying to Thor and his mother, Kona he refused to ever lie to on principle.

"What?" Thor breathed, staring at him completely stunned.

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear," Loki explained, trying to think of any justifiable reason for Odin to be so weakened. He knew Thor had seen it when Odin banished him, the weariness in his face and posture and words when he'd been stripping Thor of his title, Thor knew how deeply the banishment and the fight had affected their father, and…war with the Jotuns, that would be enough to sap any king of strength, especially having already fought them once before.

Loki took a single step forward, seeing the guilt enter his brother's eyes, "You mustn't blame yourself," he told Thor, unable to help himself. He just…wanted Thor to think that he couldn't come back to Asgard, he didn't want the man to blame himself, to burden himself with such unfounded guilt. It killed him enough to have to lie about their father's death, to see Thor like this…it hurt him to do, "I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he'd fallen into the Odinsleep by then before he…" he trailed off, leaving the implied 'death' unsaid as he glanced at Thor. The man looked too shocked to comprehend what he was saying, so…he added the one thing that he hoped would imply enough what the effect of Odin's death would be, without having to openly tell him the banishment was permanent, "It was so cruel to put the hammer within your reach, knowing that you could never lift it."

He silently begged the stars that Thor would understand his words, read between the lines, and realize he was speaking of the fact that Odin had sent the hammer out with a spell HE had put on it, and that with him dead, the spell could never be removed.

But Thor just stared ahead, shaking his head, not saying a word.

Loki sighed, "The burden of the throne has fallen to me now," he added, making it known that a new king had been put in place, a new king who could not change the laws of the last one.

Thor looked at him, "Can I come home?"

Loki winced, it appeared Thor hadn't realized the true extent of what it would mean for their father to die, for HIM to be king. He closed his eyes a moment, before looking at Thor, now knowing it would take more than just speaking of the 'last laws' belief, it would take something more to get through to him, for him to realize or think that he couldn't come back to Asgard, "The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile," he said.

"But couldn't we find a way to…"

"Mother," he cut in, hating himself for taking the absolute worst lie of his life and having to bring their mother into it, but he knew Frigga was as important to Thor as she was to him, "Has forbidden your return."

Thor nodded, bowing his head and Loki saw it…the resignation, the realization that he would be forced to remain on Earth, a place he was a stranger in, a place he was a mere mortal in. He swallowed hard and nodded, "This is goodbye, brother. I'm so sorry."

"No," Thor shook his head and looked up at him, "_I'm_ sorry."

Loki blinked, finally seeing it, the first stirrings of true…regret. Kona had been right, she had been spot on, losing the one thing he had to hold onto had made Thor realize what he'd lost. He knew it was just the beginning, he knew that it would take a while longer for Thor to truly start to change but…it was a step, it was the beginning, and…Thor had apologized, he could count on one hand the number of times he had actually and truly said to someone's face that he was sorry.

"Thank you for coming here," Thor whispered.

"Farewell," Loki murmured, disappearing.

"Goodbye," Thor nodded, just as Coulson stepped back into the room.

"Goodbye? I just got back."

~8~

Loki walked briskly through the halls of the facility Thor had been taken to, following the chattering of the people who worked there till he reached a small area that had been constructed around a stone that had Mjolnir half stuck into the top of it. He walked over to the rock and placed a hand on the hammer, trying to lift it, more half-heartedly than anything.

It didn't budge.

But then again he hadn't expected it to. He knew he was not worth of Mjolnir, only Thor was, the hammer had chosen him after all, almost no one besides Thor would be able to wield it. And he knew that, as Odin had said, Mjolnir was meant to be in the hands of a king, and he was not the true king of Asgard.

He nodded to himself, before he disappeared back to Asgard and back to Kona, none of the other workers noticing, hoping that soon…Thor would be ready to wield the hammer again.

Until then, he would try, as hard as he could, to be a king that Asgard needed, until the king she belonged to returned.

A/N: Some more of a look into the reasons here for Loki lying to Thor about Odin. I feel like Kona would have understood more what was needed to really get someone to appreciate what they had in that she had lost her sight and it made her cherish what she still had, it made her change, the loss changed her, and so she would see that perhaps Thor needed a true and meaningful loss to allow him the chance to change as well :'(

I felt like, watching the movie, after Loki appeared and told him about Odin, THAT was when he really started to change for the better, in realizing he couldn't get back home like he was sure he'd be able to do before. It made him try to make the best out of his time on Earth and learn to be a man deserving of the help he was getting :)

Also, I can say we'll see more about Loki's plan with the Frost Giants as well as a glimpse into how...not defenseless Kona is in the next chapter ;)

And Happy Holidays!

Some notes on reviews...

Oh Loki will have her peeking in at Thor even more after this moment ;) And we'll definitely see more of the reasons behind Loki's actions too :)

We'll have to wait and see if Loki will remain good or if the power will go to his head and he becomes evil }:)

Lol, Tom is adorable. I saw a commercial with him as Loki and he had to 'shove' a little girl, all I could think was I bet he baked her a plate of cookies to apologize for having to do it :)

Oh I can say Shakespeare will be popping up, but more likely in the Avengers ;)

That's ok, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far :) I hope you had a great time in Disney!

Thanks :) I really wanted to give a deeper look into Loki's mind, it'll be very important, especially in the Avengers when we get to a key moment (which I'll have a note about when it comes around) ;)

I'm glad you're excited and enjoying Kona and the story so far :) I'm very excited to get to the Avengers too, just a few more days! :)

There's definitely a very complicated and complex reason for Loki's actions in the Avengers, but we'll have to wait and see what they are }:) As for Kona well...one of those complex reasons will relate to her and that's all I can say for now }:)


	8. Jotun Trickery

Jotun Trickery

Loki paced back and forth before Kona as she sat on her cushioned bench in her chambers, her head following the sounds of his footsteps across her floor. He had been like this, tense and solemn, ever since he'd returned from Earth after speaking with Thor a few days ago, a trip she knew weighed heavily on his heart.

"And you're sure he shall start to change?" he asked her for what had to be the hundredth time.

"Yes," she let out a small smile, "Loki I have seen it, even now he is growing. That man…a…" she frowned, trying to recall the name she'd heard him called in her vision, "Selvig," she nodded, "Has rescued Thor from that facility, Thor will appreciate the gesture, the loyalty the man will show and the reasons behind helping him. That was…the first step, the first of many."

Loki nodded, "Good."

Kona frowned and tilted her head, "What is troubling you still?"

He sighed and moved to sit beside her, taking her hand as she turned to him, "I…I think…I must go to Jotunheim."

She blinked, "For what reason?"

"To speak with Laufey."

"But Loki, the Frost Giants are ready to war, you said so yourself, they will attack and kill any Asgardian they see!"

He nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see, "I know."

"Then why would you risk that?"

He took a breath, "When Thor returns…I…I do not want the thought of war to tempt him, to…cause him to revert to the man he was. If I do nothing to try and stay the war, Thor will return to Asgard on the brink of it. I must ensure there is peace before Thor returns so he shall not have cause to go to war or attack again."

"Would going to Jotunheim not cause the war to happen?" Kona argued lightly, not truly disregarding his thoughts, but bringing up points that needed to be considered, "Or is that the plan? To spark the war and have it over before Thor returns? You know the Warriors Three and Sif will rush to bring Thor back if war does happen."

"Yes," he rubbed his face, squeezing her hand with his other hand, "I am hoping I might orchestrate a similar situation as the one I led Thor to."

Kona frowned, "I am not sure I'm following."

He let out a small laugh, he truly appreciated how she listened to him and always gave him a chance to explain his thoughts first. He loved that Kona never tried to put on airs of intelligence or superiority, if she needed help, she asked, if she didn't understand something, she said it, it didn't matter to her how others saw her, whether dim or weak or anything, so long as she herself knew and understood.

"I tricked Thor into going to Jotunheim, so that father would see he was not ready for the throne," he explained, "What if…I tricked the Jotuns into going to Asgard."

"Is that not what a war would do?"

"Not a war," he elaborated, "I do not intend for a war to begin, not at all, I do not want a single drop of Asgardian blood spilled."

"But if the Frost Giants come to Asgard, why would they come if not to attack us?"

"To attack Odin as he lies weak," he said, his voice solemn.

He looked at Kona a long while as they sat in silence, watching her expression. That had been…the hardest thing to say, not just because of what it sounded like but…because this was, as much as he hated to admit it, a bit of a…test, for Kona. She had been so good to him, so faithful, so sure and loyal and understanding he just…he wanted to make sure that it would continue. If Kona ever thought, even for a moment, that one of his plans was terrible or 'traitorous' or that she thought he…meant for harm…he didn't know what he'd do. He just…wanted to know that she would always believe in him. He would need it for what he was planning to do.

"You would lead them to Odin," she began, speaking slowly, as though trying to work something out as she went.

"Yes," he spoke, even though it wasn't a question.

"And they would attack him…"

"Yes."

"But you would not ever let them harm Odin," she said, sounding so sure that he felt the air leave his lungs in relief.

"Never," he agreed, feeling like he wanted to laugh in joy at the faith she still had in him.

Anyone else, anyone at all, even Frigga he thought, would assume that he meant to have Odin murdered, to make his own place on the throne secure and unshakable. But Kona, she KNEW him, she knew exactly who he was, how he was, she KNEW the love he felt for his family and that, despite his tense shouts with his father that he did believe in his heart that Odin WAS his father. She knew that whatever he'd said…he had a plan to it, he had MORE to it.

"You're luring them into a trap."

"Not exactly, he smiled at her, "If I can convince a few of the Jotuns, and Laufey, to agree to come to Asgard, solely to kill Odin first…that would be a far worse attack, to aim for the king of the realm, instead of attacking its army like Thor did. If they attack Odin, we would only be defending our King."

"And the debt would be paid," Kona nodded, "Thor attacked them, they attacked us."

"Yes," he agreed, "And…if Laufey himself were to do it, if he were stopped as Odin would, of course, be heavily protected…"

"The Jotuns would be without their king!" Kona's eyes widened.

"Exactly. Odin always said that, in battle, it is best to attack those leading the armies. Remove the leader and the soldiers fall to chaos. If Laufey were to be stopped in his attempt on Odin, not only would it be justified on our part to attack him, but…the Jotuns would have no king to rule them. They'd have no heir to take up the throne, they would not be able to mount a counterattack. They would be weakened without their leader and fall to chaos with no one to take his place. A power vacuum would undoubtedly arise and the Jotuns would be in no position to attack in return, or to go to war."

"Loki…" Kona breathed, smiling, "That is…brilliant. Utterly brilliant!"

He laughed, pleased that she saw the logic in his plan. An attack on Odin himself would be cause enough for the Jotuns to be in a worse position than merely attacking a few Asgardians. And he could tell, from stories Odin had told him as a boy of what Laufey was like that the king of the Jotuns would NOT let anyone but himself be the hand that dealt the final blow to Odin's life. A blow that would never come.

Odin would be protected, of course he would, not just in the guards outside his chambers, but his mother, and HIM, he would never let anything harm Odin. He…actually, he was thinking HE needed to be the one to stop Laufey himself, but first…the problem that had to be taken care of…

Would Laufey even agree?

~8~

Loki walked, alone, through the frigid landscape of Jotunheim. He had ordered Heimdall to send him there, under the guise of negotiating peace with the Frost Giants and, as king, Heimdall had to obey him. He regretted having to leave Kona behind in Asgard, he…didn't like it. He didn't like doing that, not even when Odin had been awake, he just didn't like being away from her to start. Leaving her there, in Asgard, at that moment, knowing that she was truly alone, with Frigga tending Odin and the Warriors Three and Sif ill at ease and Heimdall free to observe her…she was alone. And while he knew she wasn't vulnerable in the sense that she was defenseless, he knew she was vulnerable in other ways.

He wanted to be as quick as he could be but he knew that a negotiation such as this would take…time. It would take precision, precaution, persuasion, and that was what he was very good at. He was patient in a way Thor was not, he knew his enemy and their desires in a way Thor had never attempted to learn, and he was gifted in speech whereas Thor was gifted in strength. He knew he could talk his way out of this if things went badly, which was another reason he hadn't brought Kona with him. He would never forgive himself if anything went wrong, if anything happened to her…if the Frost Giants tried to use her against him. He feared he would not be as calm or rational as he should be if Kona were in danger. That was truly one of the few times that he lost all sense of rationality, when Kona was hurt or in danger, like when she'd been blinded. He'd known Thor was stronger and that, naturally, he would be able to get her to the healers quicker than him…but he hadn't been able to let Kona go.

And so he walked down the expanse of white and gray, back to the small city-like area that the last battle had taken place in, towards a rather large building that appeared to be a temple of some sort. It was dark inside, the temple itself in ruins, only small shafts of moonlight peeking in through the cracks and breaks in the ceiling.

"Kill him," he heard Laufey order as the giant came into view, him stepping up before the throne of the Jotun King as he sat with his other Giants around him.

"After all I've done for you?" he asked immediately, but keeping his tone neutral, calm, confident.

Laufey eyed him, holding up a hand to stop the other Giants for a moment, regarding him closely, before he smirked, working it out, "So you're the one who showed us the way into Asgard."

He smirked as well, "That was just a bit of fun really," he lied, there was nothing even remotely fun about allowing these…monsters into his home, "To ruin my brother's big day. And to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for a while longer."

Not quite a lie there, but…more a half truth. It was to stop Thor's coronation, it was to protect the kingdom from his rule, from the rule Kona had seen occurring. But…he knew that to gain the Jotuns' trust he had to be…cruel, he had to sound as though he despised his brother, he needed them to believe that he was against Asgard. He needed his words to be harsh and bitter and biting and lead them to think he had WANTED it to happen as he described.

When nothing could be further from the truth.

Asgard…Asgard was home, it meant home and family and Kona, and as long as he had that…he would never ever be an enemy of Asgard, never be a traitor to the house of Odin, and never betray his brother.

"I will hear you," Laufey acquiesced.

Loki swallowed, taking a breath and lifting his head, "I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chambers, and let you can slay him where he lies."

It wasn't a request, it wasn't an offer, it wasn't even leaving Laufey the option to say no, or giving the king the opportunity to volunteer himself. He had realized, on his walk over, that if he left that open, that there was a chance Laufey wouldn't even consider going to Asgard himself. No, he had to make it more a demand, make it a list of HIS conditions, a few of the Jotuns, with Laufey among them. He had to make it clear that THAT was ALL he was willing to do for the Frost Giants, that and no more.

"Why not kill him yourself?" Laufey frowned.

Loki's expression remained neutral for a moment as he saw Laufey's suspicion in his eyes, before he smirked, as though the answer should be obvious to another king, "I suspect that the Asgardians would not take kindly to a king who had murdered his predecessor."

He felt bile rise in him to say that, to call them 'Asgardians' as though HE were not among them, but he knew it would get to Laufey on a subconscious level, distancing himself from the Asgardians in the king's mind would make him think that he did not count himself among them, that he was NOT them, and that he did not care for them. The most blatant lie he'd ever told, because Kona had reminded him, even being a Frost Giant, he had the heart of an Asgardian, and that was all that mattered, his heart.

"Once Odin is dead, I will return the Casket to you. And you can return Jotunheim to all its uh," he glanced around, not having to force the disdain in his words, "Glory."

Laufey eyed him a moment and he offered the king his most devious smile, which seemed to work as the king sat back, grinning, "I accept."

Loki nodded and turned to leave, the smile falling off his face the moment he was out of sight of the Frost Giants.

~8~

Loki stepped out of the Bifrost, stopping short when he saw Heimdall standing at the controls of the mechanism, staring down at him. He nearly frowned at the suspicion in the man's eyes but forced himself to remain calm, even when he could feel his hands shaking to have had to do that. He just…he wanted to go back to Kona, to lose himself in the comfort of her arms, and just…be reminded that everything he'd said to Laufey HAD truly been a lie, to be reminded of why Asgard was his home. Because it was HER home too, Asgard meant Kona.

"What troubles you, Gatekeeper?" he asked Heimdall, his voice surprisingly calm and confident.

"I turned my gaze upon you in Jotunheim," Heimdall's eyes seemed to narrow at him, "But could neither see nor hear you. You were shrouded from me…like the Frost Giants that entered this Realm."

Loki did his best not to stiffen at that remark as he started to make his way across the room, heading for the bridge that would lead to his horse and the return to Asgard, "Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service," he called over his shoulder.

"Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide that which he does not wish me to see," Heimdall countered, "Kona seems to have developed that ability as well at times. I am curious to discover where she may have learned that trick."

Loki stopped in his tracks at the mention of Kona, at realizing that Heimdall was aware of the times she snuck away, and that the Gatekeeper likely knew EXACTLY who had taught her how to do it. He turned back to Heimdall, eyeing him a moment, "You have great power, Heimdall. Did Odin ever fear you?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is my King, and I am sworn to obey him," Heimdall said simply.

Loki nodded, "He WAS your king," he reminded the man of Odin's current predicament, his inability to rule, HIS appointment as king however temporary it might be, "And you're sworn to obey me now. Yes?"

Heimdall stared at him for a long while, before begrudgingly admitting, "Yes."

"Then you'll open the Bifrost to no one," he warned the man, "Until I have repaired the damage that my brother has done."

That was probably the first truth he had said since he'd ordered the man to open the Bifrost to Jotunheim. That WAS his entire purpose for going to the icy Realm, Thor had caused more harm than he realized in doing what he had. And now it was up to HIM to see it fixed before his brother returned. He had faith that Thor would be a better man when he returned, but he did NOT want to take any chances. Not when Asgard's safety, when Kona's safety, were at risk. He needed to fix the issues with Laufey and the Jotuns and do it before Thor could come back.

He turned and stalked out of the room, all too aware of Heimdall's gaze following him the entire way and realizing he would need to be careful with his magic so Heimdall would not see what he and Kona discussed.

~8~

"Again with the sneaking up on me, Mischief Maker?" Kona shook her head as she sat in her rooms, this time with a small bit of cloth on her lap, folding things, when Loki tried to sneak up on her this time.

"One day Kona," he murmured, kissing the back of her head.

Kona's smile faded, "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" he wondered, trying to sound innocent, trying to sound…unburdened.

"I can hear it in your voice," she remarked, setting down the cloth before she stood, running her hand along the back of the bench for guidance till she was around it and facing Loki, "I hear more than you think in your voice," she reached out and touched his arm, trailing her hand down it till she could take his hand instead, "Now tell me, what is bothering you?"

He sighed, turning to lean on the back of the bench, not letting go of her hand, unintentionally mimicking how she had sat when he'd told her he was a Frost Giant, "I am just…frustrated."

"About what?"

"Everything," he huffed, finally letting it out, letting out everything he'd tried to keep in so as not to seem like he was complaining about the burden he'd been dealt in being king, "Heimdall is suspicious of me, the Warriors Three and Sif plan to go behind my back, father might possibly be dying, my brother is not yet ready to be king and…" he shook his head, "I just…cannot bear it much longer Kona. I have never wanted to be king, I have only ever had Asgard's best interests in mind yet everyone looks upon me as though I have foul purpose behind my actions when they are nothing of the sort."

Kona's expression was soft as she gazed in his direction, she could hear it in his voice, feel it in how he squeezed her hand, how much this was truly bothering him, how much it was getting to him. She reached out to touch his face, absently stroking the hair on the side of his head as tucked a lock of it behind his ear, her hand coming to rest on his cheek as her thumb lightly ran along it, "I am sorry, Loki," she murmured, "That you are so burdened. You have taken up the role of king and born this heavy weight for the most…noble purpose. When Thor returns, perhaps then they will see all you have done has been for the benefit of Asgard."

"But when will he return?" he had to wonder, "I am not certain I can bear it that long."

She understood, he was not prepared for this, he had never been prepared for it, ever. He had never been trained to be king, taught how to do it. Yes he had taken the same classes as Thor in politics and etiquette and other useful skills for a king to have, but…he had spent his entire life never thinking that he would need to use them in the capacity of king, and now he was being thrown into it with no warning. It was hard, and it was a terrible burden to bear. He had done so much and sacrificed so much for the sake of his brother and his kingdom, and to be looked at every single moment with suspicions…she could see how it would be a trying experience. She was almost thankful she could not see, she was certain that Sif at least had been sending her the same looks.

"Come with me," she gently tugged him off the back of the bench, leading him to her doors.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Somewhere you can release your frustrations."

He laughed, "I hardly think your version of releasing frustrations will work for me, my heart."

She smiled, "If I were going to force you to do so MY way…we would be heading towards my bed, would we not?"

Loki started blushing, his mind going to a place…not quite proper. He knew that HER way of releasing frustrations was nowhere NEAR where his mind had gone at the mention of her bed. Kona…preferred to get her anger and frustrations out but simply screaming into a pillow at times. She would just grab a pillow, press it to her face, and drop onto her bed on her stomach, screaming muffled shouts and quite…colorful language for a Lady…into it till she'd gotten it all out of her system. His mind however had gone to an activity…more suited for their wedding night, and not at all right to be thinking of at the moment.

"Well then," he cleared his throat, "How do you intend for me to release my frustrations then?"

"We are going to spar."

He stopped short, "Kona…" he shook his head.

She turned to him, "Loki I know you are uncomfortable dueling with me, we won't use swords or other weapons if you are that concerned but…you, for all your brilliance, have always needed to be physical when you're upset. YOU need this to calm down, to get all your anger and all the things upsetting you out of your mind."

It had always been a bit odd, how Loki operated when he was upset. He would sulk and stalk about but do so silently, not wanting to burden anyone else with his own problems. He would often over think everything and so, really, the only way for him to be able to sort through them was to do something mindless and something tiring. There was nothing more of both than to go to the training houses and to just…let his body take control, to punch and kick and swing at a wooden dummy. IN that capacity, he let his body do everything, his mind could shut down as he fell into routine, his mind could go blank when everything was running on instinct instead.

It was therapeutic for him to train like that when he had much on his mind. Because that was the one time he didn't think about it, when he didn't have cause or need to think.

"It is not that I am uncomfortable," he hesitated, "I just…"

"What?" she asked, a small challenging smirk on her face, "You think you could beat me?"

"Oh I am certain of it," he felt himself starting to smile, she always knew exactly how to get him ready to accept what she wanted to do, Thor wasn't the only one who liked a challenge, and he always knew that when Kona issued one, the end result was something beneficial to him and not just some mindless challenge that served no purpose, "I am just afraid of hurting you."

He always worried about that, that he would harm her. He truly hated the thought of her in pain, of HIM being the cause of that pain. He never wanted that to happen ever, yet there were times she insisted on them sparring.

"As though you ever could," she whispered, "I know you will not, not truly. You will never harm me in THAT way Loki, never worry about that," she reassured him, "But remember, when I issue you a challenge I DO know what I will be getting into. I do know the consequences. I know things may get rough in the course of the spar, I expect it to happen, and I understand that when it does, it is not you doing it will a wish or desire to harm me. This will just be a spar, for fun, for YOU," she smiled, "Understand?"

He let out a breath, not entirely comfortable, but nodding, "Yes," because she was right, this was HER leading him to a spar, it meant she knew what was coming and she was ready for it, she wouldn't do it if she didn't know that she could get hurt.

"Oh," she pouted a bit.

"What?" he frowned, he thought she'd have been thrilled he'd given in.

"I was SO hoping you would have held out a little longer," she sighed, "I was looking forward to…persuading you."

He felt himself start to smile, "Oh…well, in that case…I'm reconsidering this spar Kona," he said, trying to sound serious, though it came out a bit too eager.

"Are you?" she laughed, "Well then," she stepped closer, placing her arms around his neck as she leaned closer to him, "I shall just have to convince you otherwise, won't I?"

He only managed a single laugh before it was cut off by Kona placing her lips on his. He truly was terrible at this, a single kiss from Kona, even on the cheek, and he'd agree to whatever she wanted. But either way, it meant he did get a kiss from her.

~8~

"Is that the best you can do, Mischief Maker?" Kona laughed as she and Loki stood in the middle of a training room, the floors softer than the others, just the two of them there.

"You cheated," he countered with a laugh of his own, already feeling ten times better than when they'd first stepped in, though he wasn't sure if it was because of the spar (more like a playful wrestle than anything), or because he loved Kona's training attire. It was quite the contrast to what she normally wore. It was quite like Sif's really, black leggings that went to her knees and a black, sleeveless shirt that went to her thighs, everything fitted so that the clothes didn't weigh her down or make her movements sluggish. She was barefoot as well, as was he, the training clothes for all men and women being much the same.

Her hair though, her lovely golden hair was pulled back out of her face by a ribbon, though parts of it were peeking out from what he could see.

"How could I have possibly cheated?" she put on an innocent look, "I cannot see!"

"That is exactly how," he pointed at her, "You saw what I was going to do!"

She laughed and smiled, "As Frigga taught me, a woman must use everything to her advantage," and that was all she said before she ran in the direction of his voice, at him.

He stepped to the side and grabbed her around the waist, holding her back to his front as she struggled…only for her to lock her hands and elbow him in the side, forcing him to let go as the air was knocked out of him. She turned, dropping to the ground and swinging her leg out, but he jumped up, avoiding being taken out that way as she twisted to roll back onto her knees, facing him. She was looking at the floor, the one time she didn't look at the person before her, when she was concentrating on listening to them, for them, listening for their footsteps and their breathing and the sound of their weapons moving. He swung his left arm out at her, as though to try and backhand her, but she leaned back, avoiding it, kicking out her leg to get him in the gut, sending him stumbling back as she jumped to her feet.

"I think you are getting slow Loki," she smiled.

"Oh you think so?" he challenged, "Then come at me and we'll see how slow I am."

She lunged at him…and he disappeared, a trick, a projection. She stumbled into the wall, turning around when she heard a punch coming her way and stepped to the side, only for an arm to be there, the right hand landing in the wall…but she could hear the palm hit it instead of the fist, she could feel Loki step closer, trapping her against the wall.

"And you call ME a cheater," she panted.

He grinned and leaned in, kissing her quickly, unable to help it, she just…he never really got to see her fight in a manner like this. Whenever she did it was usually to truly defend herself, and at that point his mind was screaming at him to help her, to protect her and he could never really appreciate how she fought. But now…just the two of them sparring…he appreciated her very, VERY much. It was amazing how strong she was and how fierce a warrior despite her loss of sight. She was actually at more of an advantage than the others. If it were a night battle or if a flash of magic went off intended to blind the warriors, they would have no idea how to fight, but Kona did. She DID use everything to her advantage, used her hearing and her ability to smell to make up for her lack of sight. At times it was almost like she COULD see them, she fought that well. She saw attacks coming and not just through her visions, but through her senses as well.

"You do realize," Kona breathed as he pulled away, resting his forehead to hers, "That you have let yourself become distracted in the middle of battle, yes?"

He nodded, smiling, "Something I am certain I shall pay dearly for in a moment yes?"

She smiled, "Oh yes…" before she shoved off the wall, tackling him to the ground, grabbing his arms and pinning them to the floor, her legs locked over his so he would be unable to move them as well, "I win."

He smirked, "Do you?" he challenged, before using his size to turn, rolling her over so he was on top of her, pinning HER down now, "I think I win."

"No," she said simply, her smile turning more mischievous, "I believe I still win."

"Oh, and how so?"

"You are on top of me."

That was ALL she had to say, before he found himself scrambling off her, his eyes wide, "I…I'm sorry, I…I f-forgot…I…"

Kona started laughing, just lying on the ground, "I told you, I win."

Loki stared at her a moment, before realizing she'd said that JUST to get him scrambling off her, and allowing her the victory, "You are the biggest cheater."

"If it wins me the war, I am oddly ok with that," she joked.

"I think that was more the battle that you won," he countered.

She held out her hand, her eyes closed, and he took it, moving to lie beside her, both of them breathing heavily as they calmed down from their spar, both with a sheen layer of sweat on their brow from the work out. He smiled when he felt her move closer, resting her head on his shoulder and play with his fingers as he often did with her.

"Why were you so determined to keep the Frost Giants from attacking before Thor returns?" she asked, "I know there's more to it than simply not wanting the thrill of battle to tempt him."

Loki sighed, he should have known that she'd notice that, that his insistence that the Frost Giant War be prevented was more than just him looking out for his brother, "When Thor returns…I shall have to tell him…what…I am," he began, "I would not feel right keeping such a thing from him. He is…he is my brother. And, when I tell him, I…I need him to know that I am and will forever be on HIS side, that I am his ally and his brother and that I am not a monster like the Jotuns."

"Why would he ever think that?" Kona asked, Thor…loved Loki, she doubted there was anything that could ever make him question Loki's own love and allegiance.

Loki sighed, "When Odin came to rescue us, before he banished Thor. Thor was…shouting about the Jotuns. He said…that the Jotuns needed to learn to fear him, as they feared father, he…he HATES them Kona. HE hates them all. I…I do not want him to hate me as well."

"Thor is your brother Loki," Kona murmured, "I believe he could hate you no more than you could hate him."

"I don't think I could ever hate Thor," Loki admitted, "Be envious, sometimes, but…never HATE him."

It just…seemed so foreign a thought. Thor was his brother, his best friend, the one he had looked up to as a child despite being close in age. How he could ever hate his brother…it was beyond him. The only time he had ever come close was…was when Kona had been blinded, he'd hated Thor until he'd seen Kona start to get better, start to not be as afraid, start to adapt and accept what happened. He couldn't see Thor ever harming Kona again after that.

He opened his mouth to tell her so…when they heard a roar of something. Loki leapt to his feet, helping her up as they ran to a balcony attached to the rooms, him staring out at the sight in the distance.

"Why does it sound like the Bifrost was just activated?" Kona breathed.

Loki swallowed hard, "Because it was," he remarked, realizing what had happened, what had happened earlier than they expected.

Just as Kona's vision had entailed, the Warriors Three and Sif had gone to Earth for Thor.

A/N: Some more of a possible other look into why Loki went to Jotunheim and his thoughts on the Frost Giants. I'm very excited for the next two chapters (oh, wow, the story's over in 2 chapters! O.O) because we all know what's coming next for Earth and Thor and Loki...but what will be coming for Kona? }:)

Some notes on reviews...

I can say we'll find out Loki's reasons for sending the Destroyer in the next chapter ;)

Loki will have a slightly different reason for what he does to Jotunheim, perhaps a bit more...desperate, than in the movie }:) But as for what will happen with him and Kona and being able to defend themselves...we'll have to wait and see ;) Loki's villain role will be...complicated and there'll be more to it than anyone realizes, there'll be a definite twist for Kona and Earth that we'll see very soon ;)


	9. A Brother's Return

A Brother's Return

"What do we do?" Loki shook his head as he stared at the Bifrost, knowing Sif and the Warriors Three were now on their way to Earth. He looked at Kona, "Is he ready? Is it time to come back?"

She shook her head though, "No…" she blinked rapidly, "If he tries to summon Mjolnir now…it still will not work."

Loki swallowed hard and looked around, that was the entire point of Thor being on Earth for as long as he was. He needed to change, in a way that Asgard couldn't help him in. Earth, something about Earth and about a woman were meant to help him, to change him for the better. If the Warriors Three and Sif brought him back now…there was an even greater chance that Thor would go to war with the Jotuns instead of the peaceful and subtle shift in the dynamic that he and Kona were planning for the Frost Giants.

He winced, that brought up yet another dilemma didn't it? If Thor returned now…by the time he truly made it back to Asgard, the Frost Giants would be invading, the small handful of them would be there. They needed more time, they needed to keep Thor distracted and on Earth for just a little while longer. There was no doubt that Sif would take immense pleasure in telling Thor everything, from Odin truly being alive to how HE was on the throne and had refused their request to allow his return. He was sure they'd leave out the unwritten law about the prior king's last command, they would make him out to be the villain in it all, they'd twist it so that it was all his fault.

He sighed, and it was, in a way, wasn't it? HE had been the one to stall Thor's big day. HE had been the one to trick his brother into Jotunheim. HE had been the one to lie to him and say Odin was dead. HE had been the one to negotiate with the Frost giants even now. That was all Thor would need to see to make his judgment against him. And it was worse because he knew…the moment Thor set foot back on Asgard, especially if Mjolnir was able to be returned to him, that Thor would be deemed the TRUE king in Odin's place. The power and the strength of the King would go to Thor. The magic that went with it would be his to wield. And he knew how his brother did with betrayal.

That was one thing he knew would never change no matter how much he grew. Thor would never ever deal with the thought of someone betraying him well. Even if it wasn't betrayal, even if it was to make him a worthy king, even if it was all for Asgard, for their home, even if there was no ill intent behind it at all. One perception of betrayal and Thor would be unmoved, his mind would be made up and there would be no changing it. The words and vouches of the Warriors Three, the swearing of Sif, would paint him out as a villain in Thor's eyes.

Because none of them knew the truth, and none of them had trust and faith enough in him to just…believe in him and his actions, to trust that what he did was for the best and not from some power hungry quest to be king. Only Kona knew him that well, and only SHE had stuck by him the entire time, never overreacting, never assumed the worst in him but just…the best. And that was why he hadn't been able to tell them, one single utterance of how he had let the three Frost Giants in would send them running and shouting traitor. They would never listen to him, never hear him out fully. It was like it was a curse of a warrior, to be so rash and battle ready. He knew it came from a warrior's mindset, in the heat of battle one did not have time to ask questions or think something through first, they had to react, they had to trust their instincts. And he knew that the moment they told Thor their suspicions and what they believed to be true…Thor would believe them.

He had hoped to have this sorted out before Thor returned, he'd thought he'd have enough time to prove himself to the Warriors Three and Sif, to keep them from going after Thor when he made sure the Frost Giants he'd let in would be taken care of. It was one reason he felt HE had to be the one to save Odin from Laufey. He wanted them to see that he would protect Odin no matter what, that the man was his father always. He wanted Odin to wake and to know that HE was the only father he could ever consider having and that he may have been born in Jotunheim, but he CHOSE Asgard. He wanted to show everyone that his loyalties were to Asgard and Asgard alone, even if it meant luring Frost Giants in, even if it meant tricking the brutes, if it meant that Asgard would be safe, that his father would be safe, then he'd do it.

He'd just wanted more time. He hadn't expected this so soon, and now he didn't know what to do. There was no doubt that Thor would come running back the moment he thought he'd been betrayed and that his kingdom was in danger. He needed to make sure that the Jotuns were dealt with before Thor got there so that he could explain that the 'war' with Jotunheim had been settled, and hand him back the throne. Now, more than ever, he needed to 'stop' the Jotuns, he needed to make sure that when Thor returned it would be to see that he had kept Asgard safe and that, through careful planning, war had been averted. Perhaps then, perhaps realizing that he was STOPPING the Jotuns, Thor would give him the chance to explain.

But what truly worried him was…Thor was not as fond of Kona as he was of HIM. What if he believed HIM but not Kona. What if he thought she was tricking him or orchestrating it for HIM to be on the throne instead of Thor? Thor didn't know her well enough, he had no idea that Kona didn't like being a Lady, that she knew all about his lack of interest in being King. Thor never got to know her. He needed to make sure that Kona would be safe from Thor's wrath. He knew that Sif would make sure to tell Thor about how Kona had stood by his side as he ruled Asgard, how she'd refused to sway him, how she might have 'seen' the events that led Thor to Earth and done nothing about it, conveniently forgetting that Kona could barely see the Frost Giants.

"We need…" he shook his head, trying to think of something, anything, "We need a distraction, we need something to keep Thor and the others on Earth a short while longer."

"But what?" Kona looked at him, "Heimdall will open the Bifrost the moment Thor commands it, no matter what. Any guards you send down there to stop Sif and the Warriors Three, they would not attack their future king, no matter if he's banished. There is no one you command that you could send to keep Thor on Earth that would obey your order over Thor's once they arrive."

Loki stiffened at that, at her words, "There_ is_ one," he took her hand, squeezing it, "The Destroyer."

Kona let out a breath, "That will be dangerous Loki," she warned, not denying or agreeing with his statement.

It was a…rather queenly move, he had to admit, for her to do. He'd often seen his mother do the same when his father made a judgment she didn't agree with. She wouldn't openly or publically disagree with him, no that came later in the privacy of closed doors when she'd rail and scream against it. But in public, all she would do was warn him, bring up points to consider, try to change his mind without obviously doing so. He knew Kona wasn't trying to change his mind, she understood there really WAS only one thing in all of Asgard that would follow his orders and his alone while Thor was on Earth. All the guards were loyal to Thor, having been trained with him, the Warriors Three and Sif had proven their loyalty as had Heimdall in allowing the Bifrost to be opened to Earth. The Destroyer was programmed to only follow the orders of the king, of the one who wielded Gungnir, and that was him.

"I know," he squeezed her hand, "But I can control what he does and does not do. I can have him merely distract Thor, keep the Warriors on Earth and keep them fighting it. If they focus on the Destroyer…that will give us time to put the Jotuns in place."

She nodded, "We must be quick then."

He smiled, relieved that she had faith in him still, before he kissed her hand and led her, at a run, out of the training room.

~8~

Loki walked through the halls of the Vault, his arm linked with Kona's as she walked beside him, both of them in their more formal attire, given what he'd be doing after awakening the Destroyer. He came to stand before the Casket, and banged Gungnir on the ground. He watched as the lattice work behind the Casket faded away, as though dissolving, as the Destroyer stepped forward.

He squinted up at it, the light behind it nearly blinding him, "Ensure my brother does not return," he ordered it, "Destroy everything."

He waited till the Destroyer had walked past him, had reached the doors, before he called out, "But kill no one."

The Destroyer paused, nodding its had in acknowledgment of the second order, before it continued on its way.

Kona squeezed his arm and reached out with another hand to turn his face to hers, kissing him quickly, "Be careful and be quick," she told him, "Once the Destroyer arrives on Earth I…" she blinked, "I have seen it, it will not take long for Thor to be worth of Mjolnir with the Destroyer attacking."

He nodded, leaning in to kiss her as well before he ran out.

Kona stood there a moment later, before closing her eyes, reaching out to place her hand on the empty pillar that the Casket had been resting on, "Good luck Loki."

~8~

Loki rushed down the bridge to the Bifrost entrance, glancing back at the palace only a moment, knowing that Kona, at that moment, would be sitting on the throne, in his place. It was ironic really, she was the queen of his heart, and yet the first time she'd be on a throne, he would be unable to see it. He shook his head, though focusing on the task at hand as the turned back to the entrance…only to see Heimdall had moved to stand before it, blocking it.

"Tell me, Loki," Heimdall began, "How did you get the Jotuns into Asgard?"

Loki shook his head, he didn't have time for this, for clever lies. He needed to get to Jotunheim, and he needed to do so quickly, "You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of the Realm?" he asked, "There are secret paths between worlds to which even you, with all your gifts, are blind. For it took one who WAS blind to find them," he added, not even thinking that he was revealing Kona to know of the passages as well and have kept them a secret, "But I have need of them no longer, now that I am King."

He eyed Heimdall a long moment before realizing what he had to do. The man couldn't be trusted if he'd disregard the last orders and intention of the king and open the path to return Thor from his exile before he'd been pardoned. If he ordered Heimdall to open the Bifrost to Jotunheim, the man would be sure to attack anything that stepped through. He had only been able to get him to agree to allow him passage earlier under the guise of negotiating peace before, this time…Heimdall did not trust him. And if he were to open it himself, without ensuring Heimdall would not betray him, the man would run to the palace and shout out his suspicions. No…he needed to make sure Heimdall wouldn't attack him or betray him, and to do that…he needed to make sure Heimdall would not act at all. But he did NOT want to kill the man, not at all, he wasn't a murderer. He wasn't like Thor, he didn't attack when he had no reason to attack. He only attacked in defense and in order to protect.

"And I say," he continued, "For your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as Gatekeeper. And no longer a citizen of Asgard."

Heimdall smirked, as though he'd been hoping Loki would say that, "Then I need no longer obey you."

Loki sighed, knowing what would happen, of course he knew, Kona had warned him, it was why she'd told him to take the Casket with him. As a Frost Giant, it DID afford him one useful skill…he could control the Casket, even if it made his own skin turn blue and his eyes read to use. He pulled it out, made it appear with magic just as Heimdall lunged at him with his sword raised, and blasted the man with icy power, freezing him, encasing him in ice to the point where he couldn't move. Now, he was unable to act, and yet he was still alive.

Loki eyed the man with a solemn gaze, seeing Heimdall's eyes were wide open, "I am truly sorry," he murmured to the man, before stepping past him and into the observatory-like control room. He moved over to the controls, placing Gungnir into it and turning it on, aiming it at the Bifrost.

He had given Kona control of the Destroyer while he focused on the Bifrost. He knew he couldn't leave it open without risking destroying Jotunheim, and he was not a monster that would do that. Kona herself had feared for the Frost Giants, for their children, if Thor were king. He would not let that happen because he was careless. No…he would stay there and control the Bifrost, while she worked on controlling the Destroyer.

~8~

Kona sat on the throne of Asgard as stiffly and as uncomfortably as anyone would have ever seen…if anyone had been looking. She was alone in the throne room, her hands on her lap as she nervously picked at her fingernails, a nervous habit that came out when she was truly out of her depth and the worst nervous wreck there could be. She just…she wasn't sure what she should do. Loki was the king, and even though he hadn't been as trained for the role as Thor, he was FAR more prepared and capable than SHE was. She was just…a servant, a seer, barely a Lady, and nothing more. This…was not her, this was not a place or position she wanted to be in.

But she had to do it, for Loki. He was trusting her and he had enough to worry about trying to get the Jotuns there in time. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to focus on Earth, now that the Warriors Three and Sif were there with Thor it was easier to see it, to make out what was happening.

And she felt truly terrible for it.

The Destroyer had arrived, it had worked quite efficiently at destroying everything, but she knew that the Warriors and Sif would not attack, they would not be distracted if the Destroyer just stood there. But it held true to its orders not to kill anyone, which she was thankful for. She smiled, seeing Thor helping people up, seeing him carrying children away. FINALLY there was the glimpse of a king she'd been waiting for, the king who would care about the safety of the people around him instead of the glorious fight before him.

She winced, trying to keep her sight from reaching too far into the future, watching as the Warriors fought, as they were struck away by the mighty blows of the Destroyer. She was at Sif attacked it, almost winning, but the Destroyer was near unbeatable. It would truly take more than just the four of them to best it. And that was…a truly genius move on Loki's part, absolutely brilliant, and she wasn't sure he even realized the opportunity he had bestowed upon his brother in ordering the Destroyer down to Earth.

The only one who would be able to destroy the Destroyer and bring peace and protection…was Thor, the true Thor, the Mighty King with his hammer Mjolnir. When Thor would be able to stop the Destroyer, only then would he be worthy of the power of Thor and would be allowed back. It was truly…brilliant. The threat of the Destroyer would be the last thing he'd need to push him in his quest to become a worthy king, a threat to the ones he loved most would drive him to do all he could to protect them, to protect and finally not to attack.

She let out a breath when she saw Thor walking towards the Destroyer, unarmed, unprotected, without Mjolnir and sucked it back in, holding it as she focused on seeing what was happening at that moment, on what he would say. She could tell this was not an event or a speech to be missed.

"Brother..." she could hear him speak as he walked towards it, thinking Loki was listening.

She felt her heart break at that, apparently his fears had come true, the Warriors Three and Sif had told him of their suspicions, had swayed his mind to think his brother an enemy. She could only pray that, when Thor returned, he would retain this new sense of purpose and maturity and calm and that he would listen to them, that he would grant them a chance to defend themselves. Though…she felt like it would be doubtful, Thor never did well with betrayal and this was ALL he would see it as.

"Whatever I have done to wrong you," Thor continued, "Whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry. But these people are innocent."

She smiled, he was seeing innocence around him now, not enemies, not those that needed to bow to his awesome might, not those to be ruled…but PEOPLE.

"Taking their lives will gain you nothing. So take mine. And end this."

"Thor," she shook her head, feeling tears in her eyes as she opened them, knowing the Destroyer would halt at the action. She stood, smiling, "He has learned his lesson," she spoke, "Return to Asgard," she ordered it…

But her smile slowly faded when she saw it…Thor trying to summon Mjolnir…and the hammer refusing to go.

"Wait!" she called, watching her vision play out, halting the Destroyer.

But…how was that possible?! Thor had come so far, he'd learned so much and changed so drastically…how was he STILL not ready for the throne? She shook her head, trying to think as quickly as she could, what else was she missing, what else was there? Thor should have been able to summon the hammer, it was the greatest magical…

She sucked in a breath at that, magic. Mortals…humans, what Thor was now…they didn't possess magic or the capacity to wield it. Thor, being mortal, would never be able to summon Mjolnir. But…how could she possibly give him magic back? He was MORTAL, Odin had made him mortal, and…

"Oh no," she breathed, "Please no…"

She closed her eyes, shaking her head, it…couldn't be. THAT couldn't be the only way to restore Thor's immortality. The ancients on Earth, they once believed that…that the soul alone was immortal, that the soul was what would remain long after the body had died. They believed the souls of their greatest warriors would escape their bodies and be taken to Valhalla…

But Thor was not originally mortal, he had been immortal and…he needed the immortality sparked again. And the only way she could think to do that…was to allow his soul to strengthen once more.

"Please forgive me," she whispered, not sure if she was speaking to Thor or Loki or Odin or Frigga or the whole of Asgard, she didn't know, but she just…needed to ask before she gave the next command, "Strike him, hard."

She watched in her mind as the Destroyer turned and swatted Thor with his giant arm, sending the mortal man flying back with a sickening crack of bones breaking, blood and cuts scattering his face and chest.

"I'm so sorry," she felt tears in her eyes as she watched that woman, a…Jane something…running to Thor, the man smiling up at her, happy she was safe, happy he'd protected her and…content to die, knowing that.

She wiped at a tear as it fell from her face, watching Thor's eyes drift closed…

She had just killed Thor.

"Please," she clasped her hands before her, "Please let me have been right…" she murmured the prayer over and over, forcing her vision to remain locked on the present, longer than she ever had managed before but this was too important…and she felt her heart leap when she saw it, Mjolnir racing across the sky, right to Thor, whose arm reached up, his hand grabbing it, restoring his power, restoring his immortality.

"Oh thank you," she let out a relieved breath, falling back onto the throne as she sagged with relief, allowing the vision to move to the future…only to gasp.

She saw it, Thor restored to power, the Destroyer lying broken on the ground, Thor in the Bifrost…and back in Asgard, facing Loki…glaring at him over Odin's bed.

"Loki!" she gasped, getting up and running out of the room…

~8~

Loki took a deep breath as he saw four figures appear in the Bifrost's glow, Laufey stepping through with three other Frost Giants. He pulled Gungnir out of the controls, cutting off the connection, not willing to risk seeing if Laufey had upheld his end of the bargain in ONLY bringing a handful of Jotuns with him.

He put on a smile, "Welcome to Asgard."

He gestured to the side, and started to walk, Laufey moving beside him, as one of the Frost Giants followed. He glanced back to see two remaining in the Bifrost's entrance, on either side of Heimdall. He truly hoped that the man who saw all would be able to see both the guilt and reassurance on his face before he turned to lead the two Frost Giants on.

~8~

Loki stood by the doors to Odin's chambers, having cloaked them all in smoke so that he guards would not see them sneak up until the Frost Giants could get close enough to knock them out, on his insistence that they were ONLY there to kill Odin, something that still made him sick to have to say. He stood there and watched as Laufey placed a hand on the doors, freezing them, something he knew that his mother would notice, along with the small shouts that the guards had given as they'd been knocked out.

Laufey stepped back and gestured for his other Jotun to go ahead of him, and he found himself both disgusted and understanding of that move. Odin often had a taster nibble on his food to ensure there was no poison in it, it was the same concept, a King would send in a subordinate first to be the main target should an attack be waiting. But he was both disgusted to see it happen, to see Laufey use one of his people in such a way.

He heard the Jotun roar and had to peer around the side of the doorway to make sure his mother would not be slain in her defense of his father as he'd heard her draw a blade from within. The Jotun ran in and she swung at him, only for him to swat her aside, knocking her out, Loki wincing as he saw the move but forcing himself, for the sake of the plan, to remain where he stood and hoping Laufey hadn't seen him. He swallowed hard as the Jotun king entered, heading right for Odin's bed, sneering down at the helpless king.

He watched, Gungnir clutched in his hand, waiting for the right moment, needing it to be a true attack and attempt on the man's life and not just leering. He held his breath, his eyes trained on the room when Laufey moved onto the bed itself, straddling his father as he held out his arm, turning it into a sharp blade of ice as the second Jotun stood there grinning.

Laufey leaned forward with his real hand and lifted Odin's eyelid to look at him, "It's said you can still hear and see what transpires around you," he smirked, "I hope it's true, so that you may know your death came by the hand of Laufey!" he raised his bladed hand, ready to strike…

When Loki made his move, he ran in blasting the Giant King off his father with a mighty blast of Gungnir. He turned, blasting the second Jotun, destroying it, before he turned to Laufey as the king laid on the ground wheezing and straining to move, Frigga slowly waking up at the sound to see her son standing over Laufey.

"And your death came by the son of Odin," Loki told the Jotun, before blasting him once more with Gungnir.

"Loki!" Frigga pushed herself up and ran to him, hugging him tightly, "You saved your father…"

"I swear to you, mother," he turned to her, "That they will pay for what they've done today."

"Loki!" they heard someone shout, not even needing to look over when a flash of white and gold struck Loki, nearly sending him stumbling backwards as Kona launched herself into his harms, breathing a sigh of relief as he dropped Gungnir and wrapped his arms around her, spinning her around with a laugh.

"It's over," he whispered to her, kissing her, smiling so widely he thought his face would split.

She laughed, tears in her eyes as she looked at him, "We did it," she nodded, gently tracing his face with a hand, brushing a single tear away from his eye just as it started to fall.

"What?" a voice called, a very…deep, very angry voice.

They looked over, Loki setting her down onto the ground when they saw THOR standing in the doorway, in his armor, Mjolnir in his hand, and a look of utter betrayal and fury on his face.

"Thor!" Frigga didn't seem to notice that as she ran for him, "I knew you'd return to us," she hugged him tightly, but Thor's glare remained on them.

Loki started to back away from his brother, moving Kona behind him in the process as Thor stepped more into the room, both of them utterly terrified of the look on his face. Loki's gaze glanced down to the hammer in his brother's hand, realizing that his brother's power had been restored, and with it…his line in succession, Thor was now the king and he could punish them whichever way he wished for the betrayal he likely thought had happened. He didn't need the warning he was sure Kona had been about to give him to know that Thor completely thought they'd betrayed Asgard in their quest to protect it.

"Thor…" Loki began.

But Thor cut him off, "Why don't you tell her?" he gestured at Frigga as he stepped away from her, stalking into the room, "How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends? To kill me?!" he reached down and grabbed the fallen Gungnir off the floor, feeling the power of the king course through him.

"What?" Frigga looked at Loki, alarmed and confused.

"That's _not_ what happened," Kona tried to defend them, "Thor that wasn't the reason the Destroyer was sent to Earth…"

"You knew then," Thor's expression hardened, gazing at them across Odin's bed.

"No," Loki moved in front of her, not wanting her to get punished.

"Yes," Kona moved beside him, giving him a look as she took his hand, a look that clearly told him she was NOT about to let him face this alone, "Yes, I did," she looked at Thor, "But you don't understand…"

Thor just shook his head, "I expected lies from YOU, brother," he nearly sneered at Loki, "You're a talented liar, always have been. And now you've corrupted Kona as well?"

Loki let out a breath at that, "It's good to have you back," he said hollowly, realizing in that moment his brother was beyond reason. His mind had always been made up about Kona, for him to think she was lying to him, that HE had led her to it…he would never believe a word either of them said to defend themselves.

"No thanks to you," Thor spat, striding up to them, "Which one of you sent the Destroyer?" he paused and looked at Loki, "It would have had to be you. It would only listen to the 'king.'"

"He did," Kona nodded, "But _I _was the one controlling it," she added, moving to take a single step before Loki, not about to let Thor punish Loki for something that was HER fault.

"Then that makes you a traitor of the House of Odin," Thor glared at her, "And traitors…are not welcome in Asgard."

"Thor no!" Loki reached forward to stop him when he saw Thor grab Kona's arm before he half-threw his arm out, Mjolnir in it, sending them flying out of the room, breaking through the walls as he pulled Kona with him.

"No…" he breathed, realizing what Thor was about to do, unable to let it happen. He turned to run, stopping by Frigga when he saw her staring at him with tears in her eyes, "Mother," he took her hands for only a moment, looking imploringly into her eyes, "Trust your SON," he urged her, before he ran out of the room.

He had to stop Thor before he did something he would truly regret.

A/N: Uh oh...what's coming for Kona and Loki? Well, let's just say I was in tears writing the next chapter :'(

I hope Loki's thoughts on sending the Destroyer made sense. I always wondered if, maybe, he'd sent the Destroyer not to kill but just...distract. Given how powerful it is, I found it hard to believe that it was unable to kill the Warriors Three when it had SO many opportunities to do so, it seemed more like it was stalling than anything, just my thoughts.

And OMG! The story's over tomorrow! O.O I'm so sad, but then again...Avengers next ;)

Some notes on reviews...

Kona will definitely be on Earth and a part of the Avengers movie, but I won't say in what capacity just yet, the next chapter might clear a few things up ;)

Oh things will definitely get much, MUCH worse }:)

Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the writing style ;)


	10. Banishments and Loss

Banishments and Loss

"Thor please!" Kona begged as she was dragged to the Bifrost entrance, stumbling through bits of ice, grimacing as she realized it was fallen Frost Giants, their remains she was being shoved through as Thor let go of her to stride forward, "Just listen!"

"To what?" Thor roared, turning to her, Mjolnir in one hand, Gungnir in the other, "More lies?!"

"They aren't lies Thor," she pleaded with him, "All Loki and I did was try to stop you making a mistake."

"In being king," Thor glared at her, "You thought my birthright a mistake!?"

"Thor!" she nearly stomped her foot at this.

For all he'd changed…he was still unwilling to listen. But she knew why, she knew that in his heart he truly thought their actions a sign of betrayal. He had been told the 'truth' or what he thought was the truth by Sif and the Warriors Three, what else needed there to be said? Nothing would sway his mind. He trusted those four far more than he would ever trust her, for her love of Loki, or Loki for the sting of betrayal, to have his brother stab him in the back as he thought Loki had. Mjolnir believed Thor to be a worthy king by that point, and, from Thor's point of view, all she and Loki could say to defend themselves would be lies.

This was not him acting rash, this was not him rushing into something, and this was not him being manipulated. This was a Thor who had been told 'the fact's or what he thought to be them, one who had time to process everything, and one who had seemed to have walked in on his brother about to betray their father. She knew that he had heard her, he'd heard her say that 'they'd done it' and to Thor it meant it had been a plan all along. Thor had, in his mind, come to a decision. He had deemed them traitors and, as such, was enacting the fitting punishment.

For her at least.

She was merely a subject in Thor's eyes, Loki…she truly feared for his punishment, being Thor's brother, that 'betrayal' would be far closer to home. And she knew, while she still could, she need to try and get through to him, she needed him to realize that, no matter what, Loki had NEVER betrayed him. She didn't care how he saw her, she refused to let him turn Loki into the villain when he was the opposite.

"We thought you ascending the throne when you did would be the fall of Asgard," she shouted, "We only _halted_ it, so you could have time to grow into the king you were meant to be!" she shook her head in his general direction, though she was shaking, she could hear the anger in his moves as he made his way up the steps of the controls, "You cannot deny you have become better than when you left!"

But Thor was silent.

She let out a shuddering breath, when THOR of all people went silent…it was beyond anger, when he was silent...it was dangerous and now...right now...he was king, "Thor…what are you doing?"

She flinched, hearing the controls of the Bifrost activate, "For your crimes against Asgard...I _banish_ you Kona."

"NO!" she heard someone shout in the distance, her head snapped to the side as she heard hoofbeats, heard Loki's voice, but then someone grabbed her arm and shoved her.

She stumbled forward, able to hear the roar of the open Bifrost behind her, not even needing to see the light of it to feel its intensity on her back. She panted, her heart racing as she felt tears in her eyes...there was nothing she could do. There was no way to avoid this. She couldn't see and she could already feel the power of the Bifrost behind her trying to suck her in...

"I strip you of your title, of your position in the House of Odin," Thor cried, "I strip you of your immortality," she didn't need to see to know he was glaring at her, "And I strip you of your memories!"

She gasped, feeling something cold strike her chest, the cold turning to a burning flame as it engulfed her...the same power throwing her back, into the Bifrost, her senses cutting off as she was knocked out.

~8~

"THOR NO!" Loki leapt off his horse before it even came to a stop, rushing forward, trying to reach Kona. He could see it, he could see Thor at the controls of the Bifrost, Heimdall's sword in them…holding Gungnir in his hands, aimed at Kona.

He could hear the proclamation of the king, he could see how scared Kona looked, knowing what was coming but unable to see it.

"KONA!" he reached for her as Thor fired Gungnir at her, and he knew…the power of the king would strip every single memory of Asgard from her, every memory of her entire life would be erased, every...every memory of HIM as she fell through the portal…he had only just reached it, ready to throw himself into it after her…when the Bifrost closed.

He rammed himself into the wall from the force of his run, unable to stop, panting and shaking more from what had just happened than the pain of crashing into the wall, "No…" he shook his head, his hands curling into fists, before he pounded on the wall, "No! NO!" he spun around, glaring at Thor, "Bring her back!" he demanded of his brother.

"She is a traitor to the House of Odin and she deserves her fate," Thor stood strong against him, standing with Mjolnir in one hand, Gungnir in the other, having cast aside Heimdall's sword onto the Bifrost Bridge so that Loki wouldn't be able to reverse it.

"Where is she?" he stormed up to Thor, "Where did you send her?!"

"A place she can no longer harm Asgard," Thor's own eyes narrowed at him.

"SHE wasn't the one harming it!" he spat, "YOU were. She SAW it Thor, she saw the destruction your reign would have brought upon our home."

Thor shoved him back, "Lies! Is that what _you_ convinced her would happen brother? Did you use your magic to create a false vision? To gain her trust in your endeavor to turn Asgard over to the Jotuns?!"

Loki shook his head, feeling anger rise in him at how…WRONG…Thor was about it, about ALL of it. And heartbroken to know that his brother would never listen to or hear the truth from him. He had always been mischievous, but Thor was talking about him doing something FAR worse, something that…if Thor had truly considered them brothers…he would NEVER think him capable of.

He looked around, needing something to get through to him, something to prove his loyalty to Thor, to show him that it was never his plan to allow the Jotuns to rule Asgard OR to be king either. And then he saw it…Heimdall's sword but…it wouldn't be enough. The sword was meant to open and close the Bifrost, but only with someone controlling it, he'd have to be standing there with it, holding it in place for what his frantic mind was thinking to work.

But there was one other thing that could be used…Gungnir.

He took a breath and ran at his brother, knowing from years of training alongside him that he would swing with Mjolnir first. He ducked under the swing, grabbing Gungnir and turning, twisting to throw Thor over his shoulder, down the steps of the controls. He ran for them, sliding Gungnir into the controls, opening them all the way…

Setting them for Jotunheim.

Thor groaned and looked up as the Bifrost activated, the power unlike anything he'd seen before as it built, built so strong and so quickly that frost started to escape from the controls, freezing the entire base in an enormous chunk of ice. Loki pulled Gungnir out of the controls, watching as the energy built up higher, becoming tree-like in the ice that formed out of it, the power of the Bifrost ripping away…hitting Jotunheim.

"You can't stop it," Loki whispered as he stared at what he'd done, as he watched the Bifrost continue to grow in power, knowing, right at that very moment, the energy of it was hitting the Frost Giant Realm, tearing it to pieces, "The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart."

Thor stood up and tried to break through the ice with Mjolnir, but Loki quickly sent him flying back with a small blast of Gungnir.

"Why have you done this?!" Thor demanded, actually feeling a bit…conflicted. Why would Loki be destroying the allies he'd made in his quest to be king?

Loki shook his head, how did he tell his brother that it was all for HIM? To prove to him that he wasn't trying to allow the Frost Giants to rule, that the brutes were NOT his people, that they were NOT his allies…he was standing there, destroying their home, so that his brother would see where his allegiance lied. And yet still he questioned it.

"To prove to you that I am on your side," Loki shouted, "To prove to father that I am a worthy son. When he wakes, I will have saved his life, I will have destroyed that race of monsters, and I will be a true prince of Asgard!" he let out a breath, panting as he faced down his brother, "I am on ASGARD's side, I will always be. Everything I do, I do for my home!" he shook his head, his voice growing soft, "Everything Kona and I have done has been for Asgard, and you banished her!"

"You can't kill an entire race!" Thor yelled.

"Why not?" he shook his head, feeling tears in his eyes, it killed him to do this, to do what Kona had seen Thor doing in her vision, but if it would prove to him where his loyalties lied, if it would show Thor that he had NOT betrayed him…maybe it would bring her back, "If it proves to you that I am on your side?" he swallowed hard, trying another method, Thor thought they betrayed him. He knew that Kona would try to convince him otherwise, tell him WHY they'd not taking him away from Earth, their hopes to better him…if he could just…show Thor how much he'd changed, how much he KNEW his brother had changed, "What is this newfound love for the Frost Giants?" he called, trying to remind him of the way he'd nearly slaughtered them before yet NOW he was trying to save them, "You, who'd have killed them all with your bare hands!"

"I've changed," Thor said.

"Because of us," Loki tried to get through, but Thor remained stoic, remained glaring, the look in his eyes…it showed him that he would never hold his brother's trust again, he had lost him. Everything, all their plans had gone nowhere, yes…Asgard had a worthy king…but he had lost his brother, and he had lost Kona, "And so have I," he nodded.

He had changed in the short time as well. Everything he'd had to endure from the moment Thor was banished, finding out he was a Frost Giant, their father in Odinsleep, becoming king, the distrust of his subjects, tricking the Jotuns, every single thing…it had nearly broken him to do.

Nearly.

But he'd had Kona, she had been with him through it all. She had been his rock, his support, she had been…his Queen. She had been exactly what Frigga was to Odin, she was...everything to him and…now she was gone. And he needed her back. He loved her and Thor had just taken his love away.

If he couldn't get his brother back…he needed to get HER back instead. He looked at the Bifrost…with it set to destroy Jotunheim…he couldn't go after Kona. He had seen the direction the Bifrost had opened in, he knew which Realm she'd been sent to, but…he couldn't risk stopping the Bifrost now. He needed to wait for it to run its course before he attempted moving it, it wouldn't be safe, it couldn't be stopped.

But Thor would try to stop it…and if he did, he'd never be able to get Kona back. He looked at his brother, knowing the only distraction that he could use would be…to fight him.

"Fight me," he challenged, swinging Gungnir at him, forcing Thor to block him, forcing him to fight him, but Thor remained on the defensive, didn't attack back kept trying to get to the controls. "I never wanted the throne," he told his brother, "I only wanted to be your equal!"

"I will not fight you, brother," Thor ducked back from another attack.

"Am I your brother?" Loki shook his head, his jaw tense, "A brother would not think betrayal!" he swung at Thor, "A brother would TRUST!" and again, "A brother wouldn't HARM!" and tried to stab him, becoming more and more angry the longer he went, more hurt as he realized…it wasn't HIM who had betrayed Thor, it was THOR who had betrayed him…by not trusting him, by not believing in his intention, by accepting the words of others over his own testament, "I am not your brother," he told Thor, his voice breaking, he couldn't be Thor's brother if Thor didn't consider him one, "I don't think I ever was. Not to you…"

"Loki, this is madness!" Thor shouted, shoving him back from another attack.

"Is it madness?" Loki asked him, tears appearing in his eyes, he'd said the same to Thor, about destroying Jotunheim earlier, and now he was doing the same. But Thor…Thor had just taken away everything he held dear, if that wasn't enough to drive someone a little mad, he didn't know what else there could be, "Is it? Is it!?" he shook his head, seeing Thor still not understanding him, "What happened to you on Earth that changed you so?" he asked him, "Was it that woman? Jane?"

"How do you know of her?" Thor pointed Mjolnir at him.

"Kona was watching you," Loki nearly shouted, "We _both_ were, until you were ready to come home!" he shook his head, "And you sent her away, you banished her from her home!" he felt the anger filling him again, "You took my love away from me…" he shook his head, "Maybe, when we're finished here I'll pay your beloved a visit myself."

And that was all he had to say…for Thor to earnestly start to fight him. They rushed at each other, both of them fighting harder than they ever had, striking at each other with their weapons, him with Gungnir, Thor with Mjolnir. Their anger and their mutual believes of betrayal knew no bounds as they fought savagely, slamming each other into the walls of the observatory-like structure, knocking each other in the face, striking each other in the chest. One mighty blow against each other send them flying back out of the structure and onto the bridge.

But that still didn't stop them as they fought. Thor rolled onto his feet…only to see a score of Lokis appear around him, trying to trick him, to make it impossible for him to find the real one. He growled and lifted Mjolnir to the sky, lightning striking down as he slammed it down, the effect blasting through all of the Lokis, till only one was thrown backwards onto the bridge, stunned.

Thor strode over to him as he was down, resting Mjolnir on his chest so the man would be unable to move, the hammer unbudging. He turned to the Bifrost, watching as it continued to rip through the darkness, him struggling with the force of the wind rippling off it as the power built.

"Look at you, the Mighty Thor," Loki laid there, shaking his head, just…tired, "What good does your brute strength do you? Do you hear me brother?! There's nothing you can do!"

Loki looked up when the hammer suddenly flew off him, across the bridge to Thor's hand as he began to pound at the bridge with Mjolnir, starting to crack it and he realized...Thor truly had changed, no more did he use mere brute strength...but his mind...and combined they were both frightening assets. He had wanted his brother returned, better than he'd left, more worth of the throne and capable of leading...and now he was.

And he was using it to do the only thing he could to stop the Bifrost.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted, scrambling to his feet, his eyes wide, realizing not just what it would mean for Asgard but for him and Thor as well if he did what he thought his brother was going to do, destroy the bridge, "If you destroy the Bridge, you'll never see her again!" he shook his head, "Please! Thor! I'll never find Kona again if you do this! Please!"

It didn't matter what happened, what differences they, what anger was between them or thoughts of betrayal. He knew what it felt like…to see the one person you loved more than any other torn away from you…and THOR had done it to him. But he was still his brother in heart, he couldn't bear the thought of Thor losing that Jane woman like he had Kona. And if he did this…both women would be lost to them.

He looked over, grabbing Gungnir and running at Thor just as he lifted the hammer one final time…he had just reached him, moving the staff to swing at his head to knock Thor out when the hammer hit the bridge…and there was a fierce explosion that threw them both back as the Bifrost controls fell into oblivion, taking everything at the end of the bridge with it…

The two men flew through the air, flying over the edge of what was left of the bridge…falling down in the darkness below…

When something caught Thor's foot, holding him from his fall, the man himself having grabbed Gungnir, Loki dangling off the end of it, holding tight with one hand. Loki looked up, seeing his brother staring at him…as their father, awoken from Odinsleep, stood at the edge of the bridge, grabbing Thor.

He looked at his father, searching his face for something, for some sign that he didn't forsake him as well like all the others hand, but there was just sorrow…and regret…disappointment that cut into Loki's heart, "I could have done it father," he told him, "I could have done it. For you. For all of us. To prove to you that I'm…"

"No," Odin cut in, his voice thick with emotion, "No, Loki."

Loki let out a breath, looking up at his father, the father he had done everything for, the father that ruled the kingdom had risked everything to protect. What else was there? The Asgardians would never see him as a loyal member of the House of Odin, Odin and Thor thought him a traitor, the Warriors Three and Sif would kill him the next chance they got, and Kona…

He closed his eyes, Kona had been banished, her memories erased, her immortality stripped…

He took a breath and looked up at Thor, tears in his eyes.

"Loki…no," Thor shook his head, seeing the look in them.

Loki just smiled, "Maybe I'll see her again," he whispered to his brother, before he…let go of Gungnir, closing his eyes as he fell into the darkness, into oblivion.

Maybe…maybe he'd see her again, in Valhalla, the only one who had ever had trust and faith in him, the only one who had stood by his side through it all, the one who loved him more than any other.

Maybe, one day.

~8~

Thor stood alone on a balcony one night, the cheers of a banquet for his return drifting to him. He should have been there, but…he couldn't stand to be there, to see everyone happy and celebrating…when his brother had been lost, and the seer, his father's most valuable asset in the protection of their kingdom, banished.

He stared out into the night's sky, looking at the edge of the bridge, the Bifrost and its controls gone, and with it the way to Earth, the way to any of the other Realms. And gone with it, any chance of being able to find Loki, should he still be alive.

He…he hoped his brother was, alive that is. Because…the more he stood there, in the quiet, in the solitude, the more he thought about everything that he and Kona had tried to say to him in the midst of what he thought to be a betrayal…the more he was starting to…doubt.

There were so many things that were plaguing his thoughts, things they'd said, things they'd known, that…that could only have been known if they truly had been protecting Asgard. How had Loki known of Jane? Unless Kona had seen her. And why would Kona be watching him on Earth? He had been banished, all contact with him was forbidden…yet she had broken the laws of Odin to look upon him? Why? She was not fond of him, he was not fond of her, what purpose was there to watch him so? She was not the sort to take pleasure or gloat about his banishment. She wouldn't watch him for her own enjoyment.

What if she truly HAD been looking in to see how he was faring, if he was…humbling, growing more…mature and kingly?

And Loki…he had thought Loki had betrayed him, had been allowing the Jotuns in to take over Asgard. That was what the Warriors Three and Sif had implied, that was what it appeared to be when he'd heard Jotuns in his father's chambers when he'd been running there, when he'd seen two Jotun bodies in the entrance to the Bifrost. He had thought that Loki betrayed him…his own brother but…the way Loki looked at him. The way he pleaded with him, the way he'd argued…it was not the words of a traitor. Loki had seemed deeply hurt by his cries of betrayal and treachery. His brother was a grand liar, hardly ever sincere but…he'd seen it, he'd seen his brother break upon Kona's banishment, there were no times for lies, there was no way Loki would have been controlled enough to continue to lie to him about what he'd done.

Loki had pleaded with him to believe him, to trust him, had tried to destroy the Jotuns to prove that he was NOT on their side…had he not been?

And if he hadn't, if Kona had been speaking truly…had he just made the greatest error or his life? He already felt terrible, to have not believed his brother but…the evidence, or what he thought was evidence…

He just…didn't know what to think.

Either he had been betrayed, or he had betrayed another…and he just…didn't know.

~8~

It was dark…and everything hurt, it hurt so badly that she gasped, trying to sit up only for stars to explode in her head, making her wince and lie back down, trying to rub her forehead. She opened her eyes and felt the breath leave her as she realized…

She couldn't see.

At all.

There was nothing, only darkness, only black before her. Where was she? What was she doing there? She could hear a beeping, some odd beeping, she felt like she was sitting in a bed of sorts. She started to feel around, moving her legs, they still worked, her arms, yes, but she felt sore, so terribly sore, her limbs like lead. She reached out, her hands knocking into what felt like railings of some sort on the sides of the bed, bruising her knuckles as she crashed into them.

Where was she?!

And then she froze as a much worse question hit her…

WHO was she?

She started to pant, feeling her heart speed up, feeling her head pounding and go light. She could hear the beeping picking up, reaching a frightening rate in time with her own heart beating. She winced feeling things stuck in her arms and tried to rip them out, only to scream out in pain as she felt her skin break. Sharp things, it was something sharp stuck into her arm! She could feel blood leaking through the skin before she frantically reached for her face, feeling more things stuck to her. There was a band of sorts under her nose, it was blowing air into it and she ripped it off. She struggled with her shirt, feeling the flimsy, thin material, there was something on her chest as well. She let out a cry of pain as she ripped the sticky thing off, hearing the beeping turn into a flat note, a long note…

A moment later she heard something open, heard the footsteps of people rushing in, felt hands on her.

"No!" she screamed, struggling to get back, to get away from them, "No let me go! Stop! Please let me go!"

"Calm down!" she heard someone speak, a woman, using gentle tones, soothing volume, like she was whispering to her, "Honey you've got to calm down…you're going to hurt yourself!"

"Let me go!" she tried to get back.

"Ok, ok," the woman murmured and she felt the hands release her.

She panted, taking deep breaths, starting to shake as she curled up, brining her legs up closer, shying as far back as she could in the bed with the railings.

"Are you ok now honey?" the woman asked again, her voice closer, but…calmer.

"Who…who are you?" she stuttered, her entire body shaking in shock.

"I'm a nurse," the woman spoke, "You're in the hospital."

"Hospital?" she shook her head, almost not understanding what the word was.

"Yes, can you tell me your name?"

She bit her lip, swallowing hard, trying to think, trying to remember, "I…I can't…"

"It's ok," she felt the woman place a hand on hers, felt the bed dip on the side as the woman sat near her, "Just…keep calm, it's perfectly normal for some amnesia to set in."

"Am…amnesia?"

"Memory loss."

"What…" she shook her head, "Why would I…why would I have memory loss?"

She was scared, there was…nothing, in her head, nothing at all. It was blank, there was just…her, waking up in that bed, with nothing at all there. No name, no family, no friends, no…school or pets or favorite foods, just…blank.

"I'm sorry to tell you this sweetheart," the woman spoke with a sigh, "But…you were brought in for…attempted self harm."

"I-I-I don't understand," she swallowed, "What does that mean?"

"We think you may have tried to take your own life," the woman told her, and she could hear how delicately she was trying to put it, "There were some boys playing around, ditching school…and they were in an alley by a warehouse. Next thing they knew…you'd fallen right in front of them. From pretty high up probably. But you were lucky dear," the woman squeezed her hand as she looked down, "You didn't break no bones and no one else got hurt. But…the way you landed…it's no wonder you got a bit missing in your head."

She reached up and touched her head, wincing as she felt it tender on one side, but…it felt…wrong. She…she wouldn't have…jumped or fallen or anything. She couldn't remember much but she KNEW she wasn't like that, she couldn't imagine doing something like that. It felt…wrong to think that THAT was the cause of her…amnesia, the woman had said it was called. No…it was something else.

But what?

"Why…" she swallowed, "Why can't I see?" she looked up in the general direction of the woman, "Was…was it from the fall?"

"I'm sorry honey," the woman sighed, "From what the doctors say, from the state of your eyes…it's preexisting. Um…you had it before you fell. You were either born blind or went blind every young."

She nodded slowly to herself, that, at least, sounded a bit more…familiar.

"Listen, sweetheart," the woman spoke again, "I'm going to go get you something to eat, you must be starved right?"

She shook her head, but the woman got up anyway, "Wait…" she called, reaching blindly out, but the woman took her hand again, "I…I remember…I…my name," she frowned, her face scrunching as she closed her eyes, trying to remember it, it was…vague, but…it was coming to her.

"That's good," the woman encouraged, "Just…relax, let it come to you."

"I…my name's…" she blinked rapidly, opening her eyes, "Kona."

"That's a lovely name," the woman told her, "Can you remember a last name?"

She winced, rubbing her head, "N-No..."

"Well that's alright," the woman reassured her, "I'm gonna go get the doctor to examine you then, I'll be back in a minute, ok?"

She nodded, looking down, but calling out when she heard the woman open the door, "Nurse?"

"Yes sweetie?" the woman spoke, but her voice remained at the door, distant.

"Where…where am I?"

"New York."

To be continued...in...Is It Revenge?

A/N: O.O

Poor old Kona :'( Poor sweet Loki :'( Darn you Thor! ...but at least he's having doubts (a bit 'too little, too late' though).

And now...we get the Avengers next! ^-^ I'm VERY excited to look into Loki's mind and explore how he goes from this...to the one we see in the Avengers, IF he'll still be the same 'villain' in it }:) I hope Kona's banishment came as a shock, especially the extra twist to it in terms of this last scene, both in terms of her memories and...where she is ;) I can promise you she will STILL be in the Avengers, quite a big part of it too, but as for how...we'll have to wait and see }:)

On that note, just so you know, I'm going to give a day between the end of this story and the start of the next. So the first chapter of IIR will be up on Tuesday, the 3rd :)

I just want to end by saying thank you guys :) I'm really glad you've enjoyed the story so far and I wanted to thank anyone who's ever read/reviewed/favorited/followed/anything this story :) It really means a lot to me to know that you're liking the story. You guys are just awesome! ^.-^ I hope you enjoyed this last chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy the sequel to this as much as this story :)

Some notes on reviews...

Poor Kona was banished and had her memories stripped from her :'( Wonder what that'll mean for the Avengers }:)

I think, for Thor, it's not quite him being rash so much as...he THINKS he has all the information, from what the Warriors Three and Sif told him and what he walked in on, he thinks he knows and he made a decision about it. I like to think that he made up his mind on Earth that IF Loki had betrayed him, he would do what had to be done and that, seeing Kona and Loki and realizing they'd had something to do with the Frost Giants...he felt that he had all he needed to know, that it was proof Loki had betrayed him :(

I definitely agree, Loki is SO Frigga's son ;) That'll be VERY big in The Dark World ;)

Thor didn't so much toss her from the Bifrost as send her through it :( Can't update twice though lol, I barely manage a chapter of this and a chapter of my DW story a day :)


End file.
